160 caracteres
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: ¿Puede un error fortuito convertirse en una sentencia del destino? ¿Qué tanto pueden entrelazarse dos hilos tras un simple intercambio de palabras? Eren descubrirá que más allá de un sms lleno de sarcasmo e ironía está un hombre que despierta en su ser más que una mera empatía. ¿Qué tan cruel tiene que ser el porvenir para unirte a alguien que no tiene futuro? AU. Riren. Twoshotx2
1. Chapter 1

**160 caracteres.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No sabía qué pensar._

_No sabía cómo sentirse._

_Cayó ante palabras. _

_Frases cortantes y malintencionadas; burlas e insultos, confidencias y desazones, estupideces y consuelos. Un sinnúmero de todo y de nada que fue taladrando su corazón hasta hacerse nido en lo más profundo de su hipotálamo. _

_Un hechizo impuesto sin querer, un error fortuito de un cruel destino. Dos hilos entrelazándose sin siquiera darse cuenta, apenas un intercambio irrelevante de pensamientos, de sentires. Un vals insonoro y morboso que te envolvía, te encantaba y te hacía desnudarte ante otro ser, no en cuerpo pero sí en alma; tu esencia, tu yo. _

_Un sentimiento posesivo que brota de una raíz sin futuro y sin embargo florece hasta llegar a su plenitud, donde no hay vuelta atrás, donde no hay más que un fingido arrepentimiento y el dolor profundo de saberse imposible en medio de las circunstancias._

_Divagando, entre sueños e ilusiones…_

_Perdido. _

_Perdido en su amor por él._

* * *

El destino de Eren Jaeger comenzó a cambiar un lunes en la mañana, un feriado sin importancia donde su vagancia y aprovechamiento lo instaron a mandar un casual mensaje de texto a su amigo de la infancia, Armin Arlet.

**EJ:** "Oe Armin pasame la tarea d mate"

Fue el simple y corto texto que envió.

**EJ:** "Armin! Andaaaaa :( pasame la tarea d mateeeee plis!"

Fue la insistencia que adicionó para dar algo más de énfasis a su petición inicial.

**EJ:** "Armin pk me ignoras? :'( "

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

**Desconocido:** "Pedazo de mierda, no soy el tal Armin. Fíjate bien en el número antes de andar tocándole los cojones a la gente."

¡¿Qué demo…?!...

Totalmente sin esperárselo, aquella tenaz y malhumorada respuesta llegó hasta su moderno celular táctil.

Frunció el ceño sin pensarlo y con dedos hábiles, escribió rápidamente una réplica.

**EJ:** "… lo siento… quien eres?"

**Desconocido:** "Tu ortografía me hace sangrar los ojos…"

Hizo un gesto indignado. ¿Quién era aquella persona que le hablaba de tal manera?

De muy mala gana puso el autocorrector.

**EJ:** "Discúlpame la vida… quité por error el corrector, pero en todo caso, qué importa la ortografía? Dime quién eres."

**Desconocido:** "Pues no vas a llegar muy lejos si subestimas el poder de una buena escritura, MOCOSO."

Aquello dejó con la boca abierta al castaño. Un desconocido – porque no pensaba que fuera una chica, ninguna tendría la boca tan sucia – con el que apenas llevaba intercambiando un par de mensajes ¡¿lo estaba tratando de esa manera?! ¡¿Y él se estaba dejando?! ¡No, claro que no!

**EJ:** "Quién putas eres?! Por qué me llamas mocoso?! Quién te crees?! Respóndeme de una vez!"

**Desconocido:** Sugiero que en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo, (y haciéndome malgastar el mío), empieces tu dichosa tarea de matemáticas. No dependas de tus amistades, vago.

La mandíbula del ojiverde se desencajó en genuino desconcierto. Luego, procesando las palabras leídas, chocó los dientes, mordiendo tan fuerte que hasta hizo rechinar sus molares.

**EJ: **"Y tú qué sabes de mí, eh? Tengo mis razones para no poder hacerla."

**Desconocido: **"Masturbarte mientras ves porno no cuenta como excusa válida, niño."

Eren casi se cae de espaldas. Por suerte ahí estaba la pared para brindarle apoyo.

Tuvo que releer repetidas veces aquel mensaje, aún incrédulo del descaro y desfachatez de ese extraño para referirse a él. Era humillante. Vergonzoso. Inaceptable.

A la velocidad de la luz escribió un contraataque, a su parecer, bastante perspicaz.

**EJ: **"Y tú? Seguro eres un viejo verde que se toca viendo videos de colegialas y vive con como 70 gatos, solo y abandonado."

**Desconocido: **"Quizás."

**EJ: **"No niegas que eres un vejete arrecho? Iugh."

**Desconocido: **"Por lo que sabes, puedo ser hasta un alienígena anaranjado con cuatro antenas y que caga pasas en tu cereal."

Una ligera y honesta risa brotó de los labios del castaño sin que pudiera evitarlo. Aquel comentario lo había tomado desprevenido y casi lo hace olvidar todos los demás textos insultantes o hirientes.

Casi.

Carraspeó, molesto consigo mismo por reírse de la estúpida ocurrencia del desconocido y retomó su papel como adolescente fastidiado.

**EJ: **"Qué cereal compro?"

Claro que no le duró más que unos segundos, pues la curiosidad pudo más que él y se vio tentado a seguirle el juego.

**Desconocido: **"¿Y cómo carajos esperas que sepa eso?"

**EJ: **"Entonces no puedes ser lo que afirmas ser… o al menos no haces pupu en mi comida."

**Desconocido: **"¿Pupu? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Se dice cagar, CAGAR. Además, jamás dije que fuera un alien anaranjado con cuatro antenas, sólo deje abierta esa posibilidad."

Esta vez un puchero adornó el rostro de Eren, camuflando una bobalicona sonrisa.

**EJ: **"No es mi culpa! Mi madre me acostumbró a decir eso en vez de… algún otro sinónimo."

**Desconocido:** "No hay mayor mal que modismos familiares."

\- Eren – llamó una voz algo neutra – Ya se hace tarde, vamos.

El aludido dio un respingo y guardó automáticamente el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, siguiendo la dirección del llamado y perdiéndose por un extenso pasillo.

* * *

Tras un agotador día de estudio, Eren volvía a su hogar a descansar. Con como tres investigaciones, dos prácticos y un ensayo encima sin completar del todo, pero no, él llegaba a acostarse y que la tarea esperara hasta último momento como siempre. Total, entre Mikasa, Armin y Marco habían acabado la mayor parte de todo, dejándoles a Jean y a él sólo los detalles y la bibliografía.

Dejó la mochila a un costado y se lanzó de cara a su mullido lecho, girándose para quedar vista al techo.

Sacó su olvidado teléfono, ya que si de algo se jactaba Eren era de no ser – tan – dependiente del aparato ese, y se dispuso a limpiar un poco la memoria interna de tanta basura que guardaba por el momento y que después sólo ocupaba espacio innecesariamente.

En eso estaba cuando llegó a la sección de mensajes.

Aunque su celular era táctil y de última generación; y tenía descargadas aplicaciones de redes sociales tales como Facebook o Whatsapp, el castaño prefería usar los sms para hablar con sus amigos, en parte porque su plan de telefonía incluía una ridícula cantidad de mensajes gratis, como porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a la vieja escuela y no entendía del todo sus aplicaciones.

Al reparar en las últimas charlas, inevitablemente se topó con el número desconocido que atribuía a Armin, (ya que el rubio recientemente había adquirido un nuevo celular) y que al diferir en un simple dígito, había resultado ser el de algún extraño con mala lengua.

Estaba disponiéndose a borrar aquella conversación, el molesto recuerdo de aquella mañana siendo rememorado, cuando una vocecita interna, un autoreflejo traicionero o acción precipitada lo hizo presionar esa parte de la pantalla por error, abriendo los antiguos mensajes, e inevitablemente ocasionando la relectura de los mismos.

Eren volvió a repasar las cortas frases allí escritas, riendo disimuladamente al ver lo infantil de su comportamiento y la vulgaridad y astucia con la que era respondido.

Quizás por un mero capricho, quizás por curiosidad o quizás sólo por instinto, mandó un nuevo y corto sms, sin esperar que aquello fuera el inicio de un cambio.

**EJ: **"Soy Eren Jaeger."

Los minutos transcurrieron.

Una, al principio tenue, pero luego creciente ansiedad fue carcomiendo al joven de ojos esmeralda mientras esperaba una réplica a su simple presentación.

**Desconocido: **"Felicidades. Sólo tardaste como doce horas en responderme."

**EJ: **"Pude simplemente no contestarte nada."

**Desconocido: **"Pero lo hiciste."

**EJ: "**Toche, así que dime tu nombre."

No sabía de dónde provenía esa imperiosa necesidad, pero le urgía ponerle un rostro a aquel extraño, aunque no es que saber cómo se llamaba fuera a hacer alguna diferencia realmente significativa.

**Desconocido: **"Levi."

\- Levi – repitió en voz alta sin pensarlo, aquellas dos sílabas resbalando deliciosas de entre sus labios – peculiar.

**Ej: **"De dónde eres? El nombre no parece típico de por acá."

**Desconocido: **"Información clasificada, niño."

Una ceja incrédula se alzó en el rostro del joven Jaeger. No sabía si el sujeto sólo estaba jugando a hacerse el interesante o realmente no podía revelar mucho de sí mismo.

Y de ser la segunda opción, ¿por qué?

Quizás estaba tratando con algún reo y ni lo sabía. Quizás con un delincuente prófugo. Inclusive un asesino serial. Tal vez ahora mismo estaba siendo observado y ni bien apagara las luces el piso se vería manchado con su sangre fresca.

Levemente paranoico, Eren echó una mirada inquisidora a su alrededor.

El suave vibrado de su celular lo devolvió a la realidad. Sacudió aquellos pensamientos y teorías improbables y fijó su vista en el nuevo mensaje que relucía en su pantalla.

**Desconocido: **"Dime, Eren, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?"

**EJ: **"Quizás lo hacía y acabas de despertarme."

**Desconocido:** "Lo dudo."

**EJ: **"Por qué?"

**Desconocido:** "No pareces la clase de persona que va a dormir temprano."

Una risa entre sorprendida e irónica brotó de lo más profundo de la garganta del ojiverde. ¿Ahora Levi lo sabía todo de él? ¡¿Y por unos cuantos mensajes?! Claro.

**EJ:** "Hahaha. Me parece ridículo y gracioso a la vez que finjas conocerme siendo que tan solo hemos intercambiado, qué? Diez mensajes de texto o algo así? Por favor."

**Desconocido:** "No finjo conocerte ni mucho menos. Sólo hago una declaración basada en la evidencia que tengo."

**EJ:** "De qué evidencia hablas? O.o"

**Desconocido:** "Son casi las once y media de la noche de un lunes. Respondes mis mensajes con evidente rapidez. Le pediste a tu amigo que te pase la tarea en vez de simplemente copiarla mañana temprano. Escribes horrible."

**Desconocido: **"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eres un mocoso de 15 a 18 años (dudo que más porque si estuvieras en la universidad no dirías "mate", sino algo más específico como cálculo o álgebra), tiendes a dormir tarde y despertar tarde. Si no fuera por tus amigos, ni siquiera llegarías a tu primera clase. Y tienes una nota inferior a 6 en literatura/lenguaje."

Decir que Eren Jaeger quedó boquiabierto es poco. Su mandíbula inferior por poco y choca contra el piso.

¡¿Cómo era posible que un desconocido supiera tanto de él?! ¿Era en serio tan predecible?

Contrariado, ¿y por qué no?, un poco asustado, tecleó una respuesta rápida.

**EJ: **"Cómo… puedes saber tanto? Es decir, en serio lo adivinaste con tan poca información o… estás espiándome? D:"

**Desconocido: **"Tranquilo mocoso. Soy abogado con maestría en psicología criminal. Básicamente podría ser psicólogo si quisiera. Es mi deber saber leer a la gente."

**EJ:** "Inclusive por mensaje de texto?! Wow."

**Desconocido:** "No es como si tu especie fuera muy difícil de entender. Vosotros críos sois todos iguales, unos gamberros vagos sin remedio."

**EJ:** "Y ahora me hablas en gallego? Hostias tío, relax."

Nuevamente una carcajada honesta inundó la habitación del joven castaño. Era increíble. Por una de esas casualidades del destino había acabado entablando conversación con un tipo random, malhablado y que, ahora, resultaba ser un abogado con el aparente poder de leer a las personas, ¡inclusive vía sms!

Simplemente… wow.

Con la sonrisa bobalicona aún en su rostro, negando hacia ambos lados por lo inédito de su situación, cogió de nuevo su móvil, desbloqueando la pantalla y esperando por respuesta de Levi.

Cosa que nunca llegó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un Eren particularmente malhumorado dio inició con su monótono segundo – primer – día de la semana.

Tras una ducha más larga de lo usual y con como quince minutos de retraso encima, el joven castaño salía de su casa con una parsimonia envidiable y el estómago vacío.

Después de haber ignorado descaradamente los gritos de Mikasa diciéndole que se levante, la muchacha se había marchado sin él, y sin, cabe destacar, prepararle el desayuno.

Aquello sólo logró que el ojiverde empeorara su humor.

Conforme caminaba en dirección al establecimiento educativo, los pensamientos de Eren empezaron a dirigirse al origen de su molestia: Levi. Le dolía en el orgullo el que no le haya devuelto el sms, lo hacía sentirse perdedor. Era estúpido, incoherente y hasta ridículo, pero era siempre él quien dejaba de responder, ya sea por quedarse dormido o por flojera, pero era ÉL. Y ahora, venía este sujeto, haciéndose el interesante, el listillo, captando su interés y luego desaparecía como si nada. ¡Vaya cretino!

\- ¡Ugh! – se quejó mientras jaloneaba de sus cabellos. Estaba siendo patético. Lo más probable es que el hombre se hubiera ocupado y por eso no pudiera responderle. Realmente no tenía importancia, ¿no? Era sólo un extraño.

Con ese escueto y pobre autoconvencimiento, apuró el paso hasta llegar a su preparatoria.

Arribó con media hora de retraso. Con eso ni llorando lo dejaban entrar a su primera clase, así que, burlando la vigilia del guardia, se dirigió hasta las escaleras que llevaban al techo.

En su segundo año preparatoriano había logrado hacerse con una copia de la llave de la puerta de la azotea, guardándola como su más grande secreto. Tanto así, que ni Mikasa ni Armin sabían de su existencia. Allí era su lugar especial, donde iba cuando las cosas se ponían feas y necesitaba un espacio a solas y tranquilo para meditar.

Se recostó sobre el cálido suelo y cerró los ojos. No pensaba dormir, no tenía sueño, pero simplemente deseó perderse en la inconsciencia y olvidarse de todo.

Esos eran sus planes hasta que un suave estremecimiento en su bolsillo le indicó que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Pegó un brinco por autoreflejo, la vibración lo había tomado desprevenido.

Se debatió entre sacar el aparto y checar si era quien creía que era o si tan solo eran sus amigos preguntándole dónde estaba, pero al final optó por no hacer nada y seguir reposando bajo el tibio sol de verano.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilos, él contemplando el cielo en un estado de adormilamiento hasta que otro temblor en su pantalón lo espabiló.

Volvió a ignorarlo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y nuevamente se anunció la llegada de otro mensaje.

Eren empezaba a cabrearse.

Un minuto y esta vez era una llamada.

Se sentó de golpe y sacó con violencia el artefacto de su bolsillo, desbloqueó la pantalla sin mirar siquiera el identificador y lo llevó a su oreja.

\- ¡EREN JAEGER! – fue el grito que lo recibió - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Tragó en seco y alejó el teléfono de su oído. Mikasa casi le rompe el tímpano.

Con un suspiro de resignación y una mueca de disgusto, se dignó a responderle.

\- ¿Ya acabó la primera clase? – soltó, ignorando el balbuceo enfurecido de su hermana.

\- ¡Ya vas tarde para la segunda! ¡Apura!

\- Ok… voy.

\- Eren, te juro que si vuelves a—

Pero no le permitió acabar. Cortó la comunicación dejando a su hermana a medias.

Oh, ella iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

Sonrió resignado. De todas formas ya estaba molesta por lo de la mañana, un poco más o un poco menos de ira no iba a hacer la gran diferencia.

Se sacudió el uniforme y caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras, checando en el proceso los sms que recibió. Todos de Mikasa.

Un sabor a decepción se hizo presente, pero lo sacudió fuera con rapidez. Lo de Levi había sido un error, era entendible que después de aquella noche no volviera a responderle… quizás sólo tuvo un rato libre y decidió gastarlo en un mocoso como él, y ahora, ocupado como un abogado debía estarlo, no recordaba ni su nombre…

Claro, ¿qué más podía esperar? Tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa…

* * *

Para cuando llegó al salón la clase ya había empezado. Se ganó una reprimenda de la maestra, pero por suerte, no un castigo.

El resto de su mañana transcurrió igual, con él por las nubes. Armin y Mikasa se preocuparon por hacérselo notar, pero el castaño le restó importancia y se pasó el resto de la jornada escolar escabulléndose y rehuyendo a sus amigos.

Cuando regresó a casa no pudo seguir huyendo, pues fue interceptado por su hermana, quien se encargó de regañarlo como merecía, tanto por saltarse la primera clase como por andar ido. Eren fingió escuchar y, con una disculpa leve y una promesa de no volverlo a repetir, fue puesto en libertad y logró llegar hasta su habitación sin mayores contratiempos.

Se encerró y se lanzó directo a la cama, frustrado sin saber exactamente porqué. Achacaba esa sensación al hecho de tener el orgullo herido, pero también se le hacía raro darle tanta importancia.

\- Maldito, sólo porque logró llamar mi atención… - farfulló contra la almohada, ahogándose pronto sus quejas e insultos y quedando dormido plácidamente.

* * *

Despertó cerca de la medianoche, babeado y con hambre.

Sin embargo, no se movió y volvió a quedar atrapado entre las garras de Morfeo.

* * *

El resto de su semana transcurrió con igual monotonía; él levantándose con el tiempo justo para coger su desayuno e irlo comiendo en el camino y Mikasa regañándolo como la madre que ya no tenían.

Con la llegada del viernes, sin embargo, todo cambió.

Ni bien abrió la puerta de su hogar, allí estaba su padre esperándolo, con el ceño fruncido y destilando rabia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Mierda…

\- Eren Jaeger – empezó el hombre con evidente ira mal contenida – acaban de llamarme de la escuela–

\- Lo siento – cortó el joven de ojos verdes – no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho el motivo – refunfuñó su padre, perdiendo con cada instante un granito más de la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Fue por pelear con Jean ayer, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – el mayor frunció más el ceño – ¿estuviste involucrado en una pelea?

\- ¿Qué? – dándose cuenta de su error, Eren trató de hacerse el desentendido – no he dicho nada…

\- Vas a reprobar psicología.

Okay, eso lo tomó desprevenido. De inmediato la sonrisa picarona que vestía desde su llegada se le borró del rostro y su expresión se deformó, primero en incredulidad y posteriormente en consternación y preocupación.

\- ¡¿Cómo que voy a reprobar psico?! – chilló mientras seguía a su padre, quien había empezado a caminar hacia la cocina.

\- No lo sé, tú dime; tú eres quien debería asistir a esas clases y, sobre todo, ¡hacer la maldita tarea que te dan!

Genial, ahora su padre estaba empezando a gritar. Esto sólo podía ir de mal en peor…

\- ¡Es difícil! Además de ridícula – exclamó con enfado el menor.

\- No es cuestión de que te guste o no, DEBES – hizo un especial énfasis en esa palabra – hacerla.

\- ¡No la entiendo! ¿Cómo esperas que haga algo que no entiendo?

\- ¡La entenderías si asistieras a esas clases!

\- Son aburridas y la maestra me odia.

\- ¡Eren!

Oh, no. No ese tono… cada vez que su padre empleaba ese tono sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Eren, no voy a dejarte salir siquiera al jardín hasta que apruebes esa materia. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que pueden reprobarte todo el año sólo por eso?! Por dios, ¡madura! Tienes dieciocho, no diez.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – gritó el ojiverde, sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa y posterior rabia que le ocasionó a su progenitor al responderle así – No puedes confinarme por tres meses.

\- Claro que puedo. Y lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Sin poder aguantar más, Eren le dedicó una mirada de infinito odio a Grisha antes de darse media vuelta y, con pisotones pesados, subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto y azotar la puerta en el proceso.

\- Ojalá fueras más comprensivo como mamá… – susurró antes de hundir el rostro entre sus sábanas.

* * *

Las semanas que le siguieron fueron simplemente horribles.

De la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa.

Grisha iba en serio con eso de aislarlo totalmente; desde su pelea, le había prohibido ir a cualquier lugar que no fuera la escuela. Al comienzo, Eren no lo tomó en serio, y, en el primer día, escapó para pasar la tarde con sus amigos, a pesar de las advertencias de Mikasa. Cuando regresó a casa, su padre estaba esperándolo en su cuarto, con su ps4 en las manos...

Ninguna súplica, plegaria o promesa de no volverlo a hacer persuadió al hombre de no romper el artefacto frente a los ojos lacrimosos de su hijo.

Eren jamás había llorado tanto como aquella noche.

Le dolió. Y vaya que mucho, más porque la había comprado con su propio dinero, ahorrado a lo largo de muchos veranos de trabajos espontáneos.

Desde entonces, no le dirigía la palabra a su padre. Y obedecía al pie de la letra su castigo.

Pero ni con tardes enteras estudiando, solo o con la ayuda de Armin o Mikasa, lograba entender la materia, y peor aún, realizar correctamente sus tareas.

Era tan difícil…

Una tarde de jueves, casi tres semanas después de aquel día en el que por error mensajeó a un desconocido que resultó ser Levi, "el abogado lector de mentes", recordó que, uno de los factores que le otorgaban dicho poder mágico a aquel hombre, era que se había especializado en psicología.

Con una agilidad típica de quien lleva años usando un táctil, buscó entre sus contactos aquel con el nombre de "desconocido" y le dio a llamar.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Había actuado por un impulso desesperado, no sabía a quién más recurrir…

Mentira, claro que tenía más opciones, lo único que buscaba era una excusa – cualquiera – para volverse a contactar con aquel sujeto. En todo ese tiempo, casi un mes, no había dejado de pensar en él. Rondaba lo obsesivo, pero era como una vocecita interna – bastante irracional por cierto – que le decía que lo busque de nuevo, aunque eso le costara una muy dura patada en el orgullo.

Uno, dos, tres, siete timbrazos y pasó al buzón de voz.

Mierda…

Volvió a marcarle.

Y cortó de inmediato.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola, soy Eren, ¿recuerdas? El mocoso que te mensajeó por error un día hace veinte días exactamente. Necesito tu ayuda para no reprobar una materia"

Sí, porque eso sonaba muy lógico…

Estaba empezando a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared por su idiotez cuando su móvil vibró.

Lentamente, casi con miedo, tomó el aparato y desbloqueó la pantalla.

"Nuevo mensaje recibido"

"De **desconocido**"

**Desconocido:** "Hey, mocoso."

Sintió como se le subía la presión.

Lo había reconocido.

**EJ:** "Hola anciano. Qué tal?"

**Desconocido:** "¿Motivo en especial para llamarme en medio de una reunión con un cliente?"

Volvió a morder su labio inferior. Había olvidado que aún era temprano y Levi podía estar ocupado.

**EJ:** "Lo siento… es que… No, olvídalo. Lo siento mucho, no volveré a molestarte."

Lanzó el celular lejos, completamente humillado. No sólo había perjudicado a Levi en sus horas de trabajo, sino que también se había dejado en ridículo.

Jamás le agradó depender de otros, ni siquiera pedir ayuda. Ni a sus más íntimos amigos, peor a un extraño.

En serio, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!

Rodó sobre la cama y ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada, completamente abochornado.

No podía, simplemente no podía…

Un casi imperceptible zumbido – y una pantalla iluminada – le indicaron que el abogado le había contestado.

Quiso gritar, pero si lo hacía Mikasa aparecería y le preguntaría el porqué.

Inhaló profundo y, conteniendo el aliento, se levantó como todo un hombrecito y cogió el móvil de suelo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

Soltó todo el aire contenido y su rostro se iluminó.

**Desconocido:** "Nah, de todas formas pensaba rechazar su caso; era demasiado obvio que me estaba mintiendo. ¿Precisas de mi ayuda en algo, mocoso?"

**EJ:** "Cómo sabes que necesito tu ayuda?"

**Desconocido:** "¿Para qué más me mensajerías?"

**EJ:** "Toche."

**Desconocido:** "Entonces, ¿estás en prisión y necesitas un abogado o qué?"

**EJ:** "Algo parecido…"

* * *

Increíblemente, tras explicarle su situación a Levi, éste había aceptado ayudarlo – aunque dijo que lo haría en sus tiempos libres, lo cual era principalmente en la noche, y sólo mediante sms – además, se había mostrado algo comprensivo, o bueno, al menos en la parte en donde coincidía en que Grisha era un desalmado por romperle la ps4.

_"Es bastante inmaduro de su parte. Cualquier padre lo hubiera decomisado si lo que pretendía era dar un escarmiento, no prácticamente escupir en el esfuerzo de su hijo. Qué idiotez." _ \- es lo que le dijo.

También le había explicado que el motivo por el que no siguió en contacto esa noche fue porque su "loca" amiga había aparecido de improvisto, y que era muy metida y tenía la mala manía de invadir su privacidad, por lo que, para evitar ser acosado con preguntas, había borrado todos los mensajes, olvidando previamente guardar su número.

Eren se mostró un poco reacio a tragarse su excusa, pero nuevamente, no tenía por qué molestarse en primer lugar, peor reclamarle algo – reclamar en serio, porque bromeando si lo regañó por dejarlo esperando – pero al final acabó convenciéndose. Levi era increíblemente persuasivo.

Poco a poco su relación se fue soltando. Las tutorías costaron un tiempo en surgir su efecto. Al principio Levi se limitaba a explicarle a Eren los conceptos que no entendía, pero luego entendió que el chico captaba mejor si se le explicaba con ejemplos, así que cada noche, cuando un nuevo concepto surgía, Levi ya tenía preparadas historias, supuestamente de los casos que vio a lo largo de su vida, que se adaptaban y hacían más fácil y comprensible la materia. Con las tareas, se limitaba a que el chico las hiciera solo y le preguntara los detalles que no entendía. Sólo en una o dos ocasiones le permitió que se las enviara a su email, para revisarlas personalmente.

Tras el transcurso de un mes, Eren había incrementado considerablemente sus notas, pero claro, aún no eran compensables para los más de seis meses que estuvo escaqueando clases.

Mientras Eren seguía esforzándose, y de paso, agarrando un nuevo gustito por la psicología, también lograba conseguir pedacitos – por no decir fragmentos – de información sobre Levi.

Su email, por ejemplo.

Excusando su petición con que era para que le revise los ensayos y prácticos, había logrado – tras muchos ruegos y súplicas – sacarle al abogado su correo electrónico. Y claro, ni bien lo consiguió lo puso en google… dando cero resultados para su búsqueda.

Aquella noche gritó tan fuerte de pura frustración que Mikasa entró a su habitación, vestida sólo con una toalla, el cabello húmedo y una botella de shampoo en la mano porque creyó que alguien lo estaba atacando.

Fue tan gracioso que no pudo evitar comentárselo a Levi más tarde, dando inicio a lo que sería, su primera charla real; con anécdotas chistosas y vivencias. Aunque claro, fue más que nada un monólogo, porque el abogado poco o nada aportaba.

* * *

**EJ:** "Sabes, Levi… deberías descargarte Whatsapp."

**Levi:** "¿Por qué debería? Prefiero no contribuir al consumismo."

**EJ:** "Qué? De qué mierdas hablas? Vamos! Por favor."

**Levi:** "No."

**EJ:** "Será que tienes miedo de poner una foto tuya?..."

**Levi:** "¿Qué?"

Lo dijo. Llevaba casi tres meses pensándolo y al final lo dijo. Torpe y directo, como siempre.

**EJ:** "No sé nada de ti… ni siquiera tu edad… peor cómo luces…"

**Levi:** "¿Y te das cuenta un trimestre después?"

No… de hecho se había dado cuenta desde la primera noche en que dejó de responder sus sms. Sabía que podía estar tratando con cualquier clase de persona; un viejo, un preso, un estafador… las posibilidades eran infinitas…

Y aún así…

**EJ:** "Quiero saber más de ti."

**Levi:** "Sabes mi nombre, mi profesión y mi correo. Además de muchas confidencias de mis clientes. ¿Qué más quieres?"

**EJ:** "Quiero tu apellido."

**Levi:** "Aunque el matrimonio gay está permitido en este país, eres algo joven para mí."

Fue increíble la velocidad con la que las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un brillante rojo.

El joven castaño abrió la boca y de inmediato ahogó con ambas manos el grito afeminado que pensaba escapar por su garganta.

Maldito…

MALDITO.

Aquello era… era una muy buena jugada.

Y había logrado avergonzarlo de sobremanera.

Claro que no tenía por qué hacérselo saber.

**EJ:** "Jaja. Muy chistosito. Sabes que no me refiero a eso."

**Levi:** "Sólo trataba de desviar el tema, pero bueno, supongo que no caíste. La verdad no me gusta hablar de mí mismo."

**EJ:** "Te he dicho muchas cosas sobre mí, es justo que me cuentes algo también."

**Levi: **"Tsk. No apeles a mi sentido de la justicia, eso es un golpe bajo para un abogado."

**EJ: **"Te denunciaré por estafa con el fiscal."

**Levi:** "No tienes la menor idea de lo que dices, ¿no?"

**EJ: **"No. :)"

**Levi:** "Mocoso."

**EJ:** "No vas a salvarte de esta. Te molestaré hasta que me digas algo de ti."

**Levi: **"¿Qué quieres saber?"

Hmmm… ¿qué es lo que quería saber sobre Levi?

**EJ:** "Cuánto mides? De qué color es tu cabello? Y tus ojos?"

**Levi:** "1.60. Negro. Grises."

¿1.60?

¡¿1.60?!

**EJ:** "Me estás mamando con tu altura, no?"

**Levi:** "Quisiera decir que sí, pero lamentablemente mi puto metabolismo no entiende el sarcasmo y decidió estancarse cuando cumplí 15."

.

**EJ:** "Mido 1.70. :)"

**Levi:** "Felicidades por ello."

**EJ: **"Soy más alto que tú. :)"

**Levi:** "¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Madura."

**EJ:** "Ok, ok. Lo siento… no pude evitarlo."

**Levi:** "¿Qué más quieres saber?"

De nuevo, ¿qué es lo que realmente esperaba conocer de Levi?

Veamos, él sabía cómo lucía Eren, su edad, su altura, quienes eran sus amigos, su relación con ellos, a qué preparatoria iba, el nombre de su padre y su profesión, sus gustos, sus hobbies, y varias anécdotas de su infancia.

¿Qué sabía él de Levi? Que era abogado con maestría en psicología criminal, que tenía una boca muy sucia, que le gustaba burlarse y molestarlo, que tenía una amiga que era muy odiosa – pero no conocía su nombre o edad – que le gustaban los autos deportivos, que no le agrada hablar de sí mismo, que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises y que medía 1.60.

La balanza seguía más pesada de su lado.

**EJ:** "Qué edad tienes?"

**Levi: **"34."

Wow.

Okay, esperaba algo así… pero… leerlo era diferente.

**Levi:** "Lo sé, casi el doble de tu edad. ¿Decepcionado, niño?"

**EJ:** "De hecho no me importa. Pero teniendo esos años encima, bien podrías contarme alguna de las muchas vivencias por las que debes haber pasado :D."

**Levi:** "Prueba de nuevo, mocoso. Sólo respondo preguntas directas."

**EJ:** "Viejo amargado."

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando.

Pronto no sólo acabó el año lectivo – más específicamente su último año como preparatoriano –, sino que también la ceremonia y fiesta de graduación.

Eren no sólo logró aprobar con una nota destacable psicología, sino que también descubrió una llama de pasión naciente para con la materia, a tal nivel, que, a sólo unos días de los exámenes de admisión para la universidad estatal, decidió cambiar su hoja de postulaciones de "medicina" a "psicología".

Al principio, su padre se mostró iracundo, rabioso, colérico, al borde de que le dé una embolia de la pura furia. Arrasó con todo a su paso, rompiendo platos cual esposa engañada, puteando a diestra y siniestra, cuestionando la capacidad mental de Eren y su madurez para tomar decisiones. Amenazó con cortarle los fondos, con echarlo a la calle, un sinfín de atrocidades que le costaron a Eren tres días quedándose a dormir en casa de Armin mientras Mikasa intentaba razonar con su padre.

Al final, el hombre acabó aceptando la elección de su hijo y disculpándose muy a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo, no se podía esperar más de él. Llevaba entrenando a Eren para seguir sus pasos prácticamente desde que nació, confiado totalmente en que su primogénito dirigiría su legado – una pequeña pero muy bien preparada y prestigiosa clínica – por lo que, el que Eren cambiara de parecer a días del gran momento lo había sacado de quicio.

Jamás supo cómo Mikasa logró persuadir a Grisha, pero lo que sea que hubiera hecho, se lo agradecía de corazón.

Durante ese tiempo sin embargo, su lazo con Levi sólo logró estrecharse un poquitín más. El abogado estuvo a su lado – no literal, pero si simbólicamente – apoyándolo en su decisión. Claro que lo regañó por su cambio tan espontáneo y sobre la hora, cuestionando si estaba seguro de que eso era lo que realmente quería, pero obviamente Eren no era alguien que no tuviera las cosas claras. Cuando quería algo, lo sabía. Muy dentro de sí lo sabía y no había quién lo haga razonar o cambiar de opinión.

Y para la llegada de las fiestas de fin de año, Eren sabía que quería a Levi.

* * *

La realización llegó el mismo día de navidad, cuando una muy entrometida Hanji Zoe le habló en Whatsapp.

Al principio, el castaño no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser esa mujer de cabellos cobrizos, gafas de buceo (¿o eran gafas normales?) y bata de doctor, pero todo se aclaró cuando, después de como veinte "hola"s, la tipa se presentó como Hanji, la amiga del amargado de Levi.

Alguna que otra vez Levi le había comentado que tenía esta amiga de la infancia, quien tenía la mala manía de pegársele como garrapata, que era molesta, olía siempre a remedios y jamás paraba de lanzar mierda por la boca… pero que, después de más de 20 años de amistad, había acabado soportando. Eren siempre reía cuando Levi le comentaba uno que otro diario percance con Hanji. Sin conocerla, ya le caía bien…

Por lo que, al presentársele la oportunidad para hablar con ella, aunque fuera por medio de la aplicación de mensajería, se sintió emocionado, casi excitado. Sentía que, aunque fuera un poquito, estaba más cerca del círculo íntimo de amigos de Levi – que por cierto era bastante reducido según le había aclarado el susodicho –.

\- _"Soy Hanji Zoe, amiga del amargado de Levi Lovu. ¿Quién eres tú?"_

\- _"Levi Lovu? Hahaha, soy Eren Jaeger, mucho gusto."_

\- _"¡Aayy! ¡Qué ternurita! (Eres el castaño, ¿no?)"_

\- "_Eh?_"

\- _"De tu foto de perfil. Sé que no eres una mujer y presumo que tampoco eres el rubio, así que, quizás me arriesgo, pero apuesto a que eres el cachorrito castaño."_

\- _"Cachorrito? No soy tan joven! Tengo 18. Y sí, soy el de ojos verdes."_

\- _"Muy lindos por cierto. Ya veo por qué Levi pasa noches enteras hablando contigo."_

Irónico. Levi jamás había visto una foto suya.

Ni él una de Levi.

\- _"Oye cachorrito, ¿ya felicitaste a Levi por su cumpleaños?"_

¿Qué?

\- _"Qué?..."_

\- _"Levi. Cumpleaños. Duh. Estaba pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿te unes?"_

\- _"No, espera, retrocede… es el cumpleaños de Levi?! Pero si es navidad!"_

\- _"Oh, corazón… ¿Levi jamás te dijo cuándo nació? Bueno, él fue un niño Jesús fallido, porque de santo no tiene nada. Hehehe :)"_

\- _"O sea que hoy… Y ya son las 6 de la tarde! POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISÓ?!"_

\- _"¿Ups? Pensé que Levi te lo había mencionado. Aunque no me sorprende el que no quisiera que te enteraras. Odia su cumpleaños. Suerte que le saqué el celular mientras estaba cagando y robé tu número. De nada corazón :)"_

\- _"Demasiada info, pero gracias. Lo llamaré ahora mismo."_

\- _"Un placer conocerte, cachorrito. Me avisas si papi Levi te deja unirte a la fiesta… ah, no… es sorpresa… eh… me avisas si te unes para que te dé los detalles :D"_

\- _"Ok."_

Dejó su celular de lado y se puso de pie. Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación como un león encerrado, jalándose los cabellos de a ratos, frustrado.

¿Por qué Levi jamás le dijo?

¿Y por qué el no preguntó?

Levi sabía que él cumplía años el 30 de enero… pero de nuevo, Eren ni siquiera conocía el apellido de Levi, peor datos básicos como fecha de nacimiento, peso – altura si porque se lo preguntó específicamente una vez – jamás lo había visto ni siquiera en una foto, a pesar de que llevaban mensajeándose durante casi medio año.

¿Qué sabía de Levi?

Que era abogado, que medía menos del promedio, que tenía, ahora 35, ojos grises y cabello negro. Que le gustaba leer, libros, periódicos, artículos online, diccionarios, todo lo que brindara algún aporte a su conocimiento, por más burdo que fuera; que vivía solo en un departamento por la zona céntrica de una ciudad vecina, que tenía dos autos, un Mercedes negro último modelo y una motocicleta Yamaha gris. Que odiaba el frío, las cosas demasiado dulces y los tomates. Que era malhablado y directo, rondando en lo cruel. Que se daba el lujo de seleccionar a sus clientes y que jamás había perdido un caso y que sus dos amigos más cercanos eran una loca (Hanji) y un trabajólico (Erwin). Nada más.

Mucho pero a la vez poco. Meras generalidades, faltaban detalles.

Y, por alguna razón, eso le molestaba. Le picaba en el pecho.

NECESITABA saber más.

Sin meditarlo mucho, cogió su móvil y buscó el contacto de Levi. Presionó la tecla de llamar.

Al cabo de tres timbrazos, su llamada fue desviada.

¿Eh?

Debió ser un error. Volvió a intentar.

Desviada.

¿Qué?

Una vez más.

Mismo resultado.

¿Qué mierda?... Levi no podía estar…

**Levi:** "No voy a contestarte, mocoso."

…Evitando su llamada…

**EJ: **"Contéstame."

**Levi:** "No."

**EJ:** "CONTÉSTAME."

**Levi:** "No va a pasar."

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Estaba tratando de jugar al odioso? ¡No podía ser tan cretino como para no dejarlo llamarlo en su propio cumpleaños! ¡Vamos, era una fecha especial!

Con rabia nada disimulada, marcó personalmente el número del abogado en su teclado – después de un tiempo, había acabado aprendiéndoselo de memoria – y le dio a llamar. Una y otra vez hasta que una seguidilla de mensajes lo obligaron a tomar un receso.

**Levi:** "Maldito mocoso terco."

**Levi:** "Deja de insistir."

**Levi:** "Aunque llames toda la noche no voy a contestarte."

**Levi:** "¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Para!"

**Levi:** "¡Mocoso, basta!"

**Levi:** "¡Para!"

**Levi: **"¡Eren, para!"

**Levi:** "¡EREN!"

Para el trigésimo quinto llamado, contestó.

Y a Eren se le paró el corazón por unos segundos.

\- _Escucha mocoso de mierda_ – empezó con una voz ronca, profunda y simplemente placentera – _no sé qué clase de broma de mal gusto sea esta pero–_

\- Levi…

¿Alguna vez han escuchado esas historias donde, al decir el nombre del chico que te gusta por primera vez, se siente como la mejor de las drogas, donde el estómago te da un vuelco, se te aloja un calorcito en el pecho y las mejillas, te tiemblan las piernas y tu lengua se adormece?

¿No? Pues entonces, Eren Jaeger estaba teniendo una embolia.

\- _Voy a cortar._

\- ¡No! – el grito que pegó el ojiverde se escuchó en, al menos, una cuadra a la redonda – No, Levi, no cuelgues. Por favor.

\- _Mocoso, ¿qué es lo que realmente espe–_

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- _¿Quién putas te di– _

\- ¡Y feliz navidad! – sabía que Levi iba a matarlo por interrumpirlo tantas veces, pero simplemente no podía detenerse, tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta y brotaban en pequeños chorros incoherentes e intercalados, como luchando por qué estupidez escapaba primero – ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Pude haberte mandado un regalo! Ah, espera, ¡ni siquiera sé dónde vives! Bueno, aunque tú tampoco sabes mi dirección, pero ¡igual! ¡Es una fecha importante! Siquiera debía llamarte, es lo lógico, ¿es qué no conoces el término formalidad? Bueno, y si te daba vergüenza, pudiste haberme mandado una indirecta, soy bueno con las indirectas.

\- _Eren…_

\- ¡Pero, hostias, ya estás hecho todo un vejestorio! 35 no es poco… aunque tampoco tanto. ¿Tienes arrugas? Jamás me lo había preguntado hasta ahora, pero como siempre dices que estás con el ceño fruncido, seguro que sí.

\- _¡Eren!_

\- Ah, ¿y por qué no querías contestar mis llamadas? ¿Tanto miedo tienes que se te note lo anciano en la voz? Hahaha, tranquilo, para tu alivio, tu voz es bastante juvenil, madura, pero no de momia, además–

\- _¡EREN!_ – gritó Levi al otro lado de la línea, por poco reventándole el tímpano al castaño – _¡¿QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCOTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!_

\- ¡Hey! No había necesidad de agredir a mi oído…

\- _Si la había. No has parado de hablar en todo este puto rato. Joder_. – se escuchó un bufido frustrado – _¿No puedes ser más normal y sólo mandarme un pinche mensaje con un "feliz cumple" o "happy b-day" como todo mundo?_

\- Yo no soy "todo mundo".

\- _Sí, lo noté. Eres el maldito mocoso que llama treinta y cinco veces de corrido hasta que le contesto._

Eren soltó una risilla tonta. De esas cortas, agudas y compulsivas que sueltan las colegialas cuando ven a un chico guapo pasar por la calle.

\- _¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso, mocoso?_

\- Tu voz…

\- _¿Eh?_

\- Me gusta tu voz.

\- _Gracias, me vale una mierda. _

\- Encantador.

\- _Púdrete._

\- ¿Sabes?, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

* * *

Al final, tras mucha discusión, insultos – y vaya que fueron bastantes, ¡hasta aprendió un par en francés! – y una que otra amenaza de muerte, acordaron que las llamadas estaban reservadas para cumpleaños y situaciones muy, muy, MUY especiales.

Una vez solucionado eso, conversaron de varios temas, algunos relevantes y otros, meras boberías. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que una voz chillona y rompe-nervios se hizo eco en el trasfondo, llamando a gritos el nombre de Levi, obligando al abogado a disculparse, malcubrir el micrófono del teléfono y responder de mala gana al llamado. Al final resultó ser Hanji, quien había decidido llevar la fiesta sorpresa hasta la misma casa del cumpleañero. A Levi casi le da un infarto y, tras una lluvia de insultos, algunas cosas rotas, muchos gritos y un suspiro de rendición, se vio obligado a cortar la comunicación con Eren, prometiendo mensajearlo en cuanto se deshiciera de "todas esas pestes".

Eren no demostró ninguna objeción al momento de cortar, despidió cordialmente a Levi, deseándole nuevamente un feliz cumpleaños, que se relajara y disfrutara de la compañía, pero al momento en el que el típico "click" se dejó oír, indicando la finalización definitiva de la llamada, el castaño se desmayó sobre su cama.

Durante todo ese tiempo – y eso que fueron unas buenas tres horas – estuvo más bien parado, caminando de aquí para allá en su habitación, sentándose apenas en intervalos cortos, producto de su nerviosismo que no lo dejaba estarse quieto. Por eso, cuando se vio libre del hilo que lo mantenía junto, se desmoronó en su cama, temblando y el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente rápido.

Cogió una almohada y la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como un flotador, manteniéndose en la superficie y evitando hundirse en el mar de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y en su pecho.

\- Mierda… ¿qué fue eso? – susurró al cabo de unos minutos apretando a reventar la cabecera y mirando el techo en busca de respuestas para las preguntas que surgían una tras otra en su mente – ¿Por qué me siento… así? Es sólo Levi…

Exacto, era sólo Levi. Levi con su voz sensual, profunda, ronca, erótica sin siquiera proponérselo. Levi con su risa ahogada, como un gruñido gutural de una bestia indomada. Levi con su sarcasmo y sus insultos, brotando naturales, odiosos y, a la vez, contradictoriamente encantadores. Levi con su poca paciencia, con su misterio, con su calidez chocante a pesar de los kilómetros que los separaban…

Levi.

Levi.

\- Levi… – murmuró casi sin aliento, realizado en el hecho de que había entendido todo. Su nerviosismo, su temblor, esas sensaciones desconocidas, placenteras pero a la vez dolorosas que se alojaban en su interior y se mostraban a través de acciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, expresándose, confundiéndole, asustándolo, haciéndole creer que padecía alguna enfermedad, que algo estaba mal cuando simplemente era su cerebro manifestándose a través de sus sentidos, diciéndole que…

Le gustaba Levi.

* * *

La realización no siempre es una experiencia grata, más cuando eres un muchacho de apenas 18-casi-19 años que jamás se ha enamorado, siquiera sentido atracción por alguien. Y vaya que Eren era uno de esos.

Al comienzo, como cualquiera con su edad y nula experiencia, acabó negándolo, achacándolo al encandilamiento de haber escuchado por primera vez a su amigo.

¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuándo consideraba a Levi un amigo?

Pero… si no era su amigo, ¿qué era?

¿Qué era Levi para él?

No, no. No debía pensar en cosas que sólo complicarían su situación. Era la ofuscación post primera vez. Sólo eso.

Y por ello mismo, cuando Levi le mensajeó un par de horas después, Eren actuó normalmente, respondiendo con perspicacia y burla, sintiéndose participe de la fiesta – en pleno apogeo – en la ciudad lejana.

Los días pasaron volando, convirtiéndose en semanas, llevándose consigo el año nuevo y arribando inevitablemente en su cumpleaños.

Aquel 30 de enero de 2012, Eren sólo experimentó una cadena de desgracias.

Primero que nada, al ser día de semana, ni todas las suplicas, ruegos o apelaciones del mundo le sirvieron para librarse de ir a trabajar. Hacía poco había conseguido un trabajo en un supermercado cercano, desenvolviéndose como cajero y ocasional chico rotulador de etiquetas. Si bien no era que su familia necesitase el dinero – debido a la buena posición de su padre –, Eren tenía planeado mudarse; llevaba ahorrando para ello desde hacía unos meses y el conseguir empleo era la fase definitiva, completando con el sueldo la cantidad que le faltaba para alquilar un departamento en una zona cercana a su universidad y a la vez demostrándole a su padre que podía ser responsable y valerse por sí mismo.

Aquel día sin embargo, se sentía como si le hubieran atado dos bolas de boliche a los tobillos. No tenía ganas de ir a pasarse toda la tarde tras una caja registradora y atender gente, en su mayoría, grosera e impaciente, pero Mikasa, fiel y responsable Mikasa, lo convenció de que si lo que quería era demostrar que era un adulto confiable, debía cumplir e ir a trabajar. De muy mala gana, Eren aceptó.

Después de un desayuno sencillo en familia – Armin incluido –, Eren se despidió y fue a cumplir con sus deberes, pues casualmente ese día tocaba inventario y todos los empleados habían sido citados más temprano de lo usual. Su hermana y Armin lo dejaron ir con la promesa de que cuando acabara su jornada, irían a recogerlo para ir de fiesta con el resto de sus amigos y – por fin – celebrar como es debido y comer pastel.

Eren amaba los pasteles de cumpleaños.

Con el ánimo más mejorado, se dirigió hasta su trabajo, arribando sin mayores inconvenientes.

O al menos eso hasta que un mensaje le llegó mientras esperaba al resto de sus compañeros.

**Levi:** "Hey, mocoso, voy a tener que cancelar la llamada de esta noche, adelantaron el juicio de uno de mis clientes, por lo que esta tarde, después de salir del juzgado, debo reunirme con él para un cena. Con lo complicado que está su caso y tantos detalles sueltos, no creo que acabe temprano. Lo siento. Te llamaré mañana a primera hora. Pd. Feliz cumpleaños."

La pequeña sonrisa que vestía se le borró de inmediato y fue reemplazada por otra, pero más amarga y triste.

A pesar de lo escueto y seco del sms, sabía que Levi no lo hacía con malas intenciones… simplemente eran situaciones imprevistas, por lo que le respondió con un rápido "Está todo bien, te hablo mañana." y guardó el celular en su locker de empleado.

Total, ya nadie lo iba a llamar.

Sus amigos ya se habían encargado de telefonearlo bien temprano, llevándose gran parte de su mañana y fomentando inconscientemente su flojera. El único llamado que esperaba era el de Levi, pero ahora…

Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su alrededor. Los demás empleados ya habían llegado y ahora el jefe estaba empezando a dar las instrucciones. Eren se acercó con una expresión neutra y trató de enfocarse en su labor.

Para el ocaso, el castaño ya estaba oficialmente despedido.

No, no por haber estado ido toda la tarde, ni por haber contado mal la mercadería, tampoco por romper una seguidilla de frascos de mermelada o por quebrar el palo de la escoba al tratar de limpiar, pero sí por maldecir en voz alta y patear la estatuilla de elefante de su jefe. Corrección, la SAGRADA estatuilla de elefante de cuatro brazos de su jefe, mejor conocida como Ganesha.

El hombre perdió los estribos y por poco le mete un tubito de inciensos por el culo. Eren se retiró por las buenas, acordando – aunque más bien fue gritando – que volvería al día siguiente para que le saldaran el sueldo.

De mal humor, algo alterado y oliendo a lavanda, volvía el castaño por las ya oscuras calles del centro de la ciudad.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, ya estaban ahí todos sus amigos, esperándolo con pastel y cerveza.

El ojiverde fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y se dispuso a olvidar su horrible tarde en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Pero claro, ese definitivamente no era su día.

El pastel, que decía ser de vainilla y fresas, resultó ser de chocolate con pasas y ciruelas. Al parecer, los de la pastelería se habían equivocado y no se aceptaban devoluciones una vez cortado. Y claro, ¿cómo iba a descubrir Eren que bajo todo ese glasé blanco y sabroso se encontraba semejante abominación sino enterrando su cara en medio del postre?. Si no fuera porque tenía un poco de decencia, hubiera vomitado. Pero, de nuevo, conservaba algo de autocontrol. Lo tragó todo y, calmando las compulsivas disculpas de Armin y Mikasa, trató de salvar el resto de la velada.

O al menos hasta que apareció la anciana stripper que Jean y Connie habían contratado. Cuando apareció la señora, arrugada como una pasa, con lencería barata y dentadura falsa, Eren supo que, en definitiva, ese NO era su día y la fiesta, junto con lo que le quedaban de ánimos – y por supuesto Jean y Connie –, se podían ir bien al carajo.

El caos se desató como una de esas tormentas de verano, rápido y destructivo. Mikasa saltó como una bestia rabiosa, ciega a matar a Jean, mientras Connie rodaba por el suelo, ahogándose en sus propias carcajadas, Sasha aprovechó la confusión para devorar el asqueroso pastel, Marco se encontraba atosigando a Annie, tratando de persuadirla para que lo ayudara a detener a Mikasa y salvar al rubio ceniza y Armin, totalmente avergonzado, trataba en vano de explicarle a la mujer que sus servicios no eran necesarios y que todo había sido un malentendido.

Eren suspiró, se dio media vuelta y subió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Pasada exactamente una hora, Mikasa y Armin subieron, pero Eren los echó a gritos, pidiéndoles que por favor lo dejaran solo.

El rubio y su hermana accedieron de mala gana y la pelinegra le avisó que iría a dejar al otro hasta su casa.

No fue hasta que escuchó el portazo de la entrada principal que Eren pudo respirar en paz y relajar sus músculos. Sabía que su padre tenía el turno de madrugada ese día, por lo que no lo vería hasta la mañana siguiente y que Mikasa, a sabiendas de que no quería ver o hablar con nadie, se quedaría a dormir donde Armin.

Suspiró. Tenía la casa para él solo.

Con parsimonia, bajó las escaleras y, como un autómata, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, viendo la negra pantalla de la tv de plasma, perdido en la nada, triste y desanimado.

Un par de zumbidos en su bolsillo le indicaron que había recibido nuevos mensajes. Pensando que eran de sus amigos, los ignoró y siguió con la mirada perdida.

A los pocos minutos, una vibración constante le indicaba que alguien lo estaba llamando.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y cogió el móvil, soltándolo de inmediato al ver el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla.

"Levi"

Peor que si hubiera visto un espíritu, se quedó buenos segundos tieso, incapaz de moverse, hipnotizado mirando la pantalla del aparato tirado en la alfombra… hasta que volvió negra y él volvió en sí.

Prácticamente se lanzó al suelo, cogiendo el celular a la velocidad de la luz, como el tesoro más preciado del mundo, y, justo a tiempo cuando una nueva llamada se hacía presente.

Ni siquiera acababa de dar el primer timbrazo cuando contestó.

\- ¿Hola? – prácticamente jadeó contra el artefacto.

\- _Mocoso_ – respondió la ronca e intensa voz de Levi.

Y fue demasiado. Todas las emociones vividas a lo largo de ese tedioso día lo golpearon de una. Incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ahogándolo y transformando sus jadeos de excitación en sonoros sollozos de frustración.

\- _¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eren? ¿Estás llorando?_ – comenzó la voz al otro lado de la línea, su tono plasmado con evidente preocupación – _¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mocoso, responde!_

Y así continuó, hasta que, calmándose un poco, Eren le fue contando, entrecortado por sus mismas hipadas y gemidos lastimeros, lo horrible que había sido su día.

Levi se rió. Lo llamó reina del drama. Se rió de nuevo. Y finalmente, lo consoló.

Fue torpe, algo grosero como el solía serlo, pero cálido. Tan cálido y comprensivo como no creyó que Levi pudiera serlo. Comenzó susurrándole frases suaves y bobas, como que mañana sería un mejor día, que habían cosas peores, que le viera el lado gracioso, que pensara en el esfuerzo que habían hecho su hermana y su amigo para organizar todo, en fin, una lista interminable de cosillas. Luego, típico de él, pasó a las comparaciones. Le contó de sus cumpleaños pasados, de cuando era adolescente y Erwin le había hecho un streap tease que le provocó pesadillas durante años, o cuando Hanji le había teñido el cabello de verde mientras dormía porque pensaba que ese "era el sueño de su vida" y no se atrevía a decirlo y demás boberías que acabaron por sacarle una sonrisa y ligeras carcajadas al castaño.

Esa noche hablaron hasta la madrugada. Iniciando por la temática de los horribles cumpleaños, Eren acabó conociendo un pedacito de la infancia de Levi y como había sido criado en las calles de los barrios bajos. Al principio, el ojiverde se negó a creerlo, es decir, ¿Levi? ¡Pero si era un abogado riquillo!, a lo que el susodicho simplemente le respondió que cada uno se forja su futuro; que el luchó y logró salir de esa alcantarilla y abrirse paso en la vida. Eren se sintió tocado y motivado, y empezó a hablarles de sus planes para el futuro, de su, esperada-pero-probablemente-ahora-algo-atrasada mudanza, de la universidad a la que iba a asistir, y un gran etcétera que los mantuvo despiertos hasta que el ruido de un motor y un auto estacionándose alertaron a Eren que su padre había llegado y que, si lo encontraba despierto en un día de semana a esas horas iba a armarle el escándalo de su vida.

Cortaron con un breve adiós y la promesa de mensajearse en la mañana – o al menos cuando saliera el sol –, y Eren corrió a su cuarto, metiéndose de un salto bajo las cobijas mientras cerraba los ojos y la más grande de las sonrisas se expandía en todo su rostro.

Aquella madrugada, Eren confirmó – y aceptó – que le gustaba Levi.

* * *

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo con relativa rapidez. Muy pronto Eren comenzó su primer semestre en psicología en la universidad estatal.

Al principio, le costó mucho agarrar el ritmo, nunca había sido muy bueno estudiando, peor ahora que no tenía quien lo acompañara – o le dejara copiar las tareas – ya que Mikasa estaba estudiando enfermería y Armin medicina. Logró finalizar el semestre con notas decentes, pero fue después de mucho esfuerzo, desveladas y trabajos extras. Claro, además de la ayuda de Levi.

Levi…

La mañana siguiente del incidente del 30 de enero, después de disculparse por su rudo comportamiento y mientras desayunaba con sus – reconciliados – amigos, Eren les contó acerca de Levi.

Armin y Mikasa ya sospechaban que algo sucedía con el castaño, es decir, era obvio. Andaba en las nubes todo el día, sonreía bobaliconamente mientras mensajeaba y tenía esa aura de colegiala enamorada.

Eren les explicó la historia desde el comienzo, y como el abogado lo había apoyado durante todos esos meses. Al final del relato, Armin le sonreía con empatía, feliz porque hubiera encontrado una persona así, pero Mikasa… ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Puede ser un asesino, Eren! – comenzó gritando la pelinegra.

\- No lo es… – respondió seguro el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¡Jamás lo has visto!

\- Sé que no lo es.

\- ¡No seas tan ingenuo! – exclamó histérica – ¡Ni siquiera has visto una foto suya! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir estar enamorado de él?!

\- ¡No lo amo! Sólo me gusta. – se defendió rápidamente Eren, completamente sonrojado – Sería bobo enamorarme de alguien sólo por mensajes…

Claro… sería completamente estúpido enamorarse de alguien a quien jamás has visto, ni en foto, peor en persona; con quien solo mantienes contacto vía sms diarios, por aproximadament horas, quien comparte tus gustos, tiene una forma de pensar admirable, te hace reír hasta quedarte sin aire, sabe cómo subirte el ánimo y con quien apenas llevas 11 meses hablando…

Realmente idiota…

¿No?

Pero Eren Jaeger era conocido por ser un idiota…

* * *

A mediados del segundo semestre, una pequeña tormenta de tragedias acaeció en la vida de Eren.

Todo comenzó con una materia dictada por una loca licenciada que daba trabajos como si fuera el único ramo inscrito de sus estudiantes; derivando inevitablemente en que el castaño tuviera que dejar de lado otras tareas, renunciar a su trabajo (había conseguido otro, como mesero) y redujera sus horas de sueño.

Y eso sólo fue el comienzo de una cadena de eslabones.

Al dormir menos, se le hacía difícil levantarse al día siguiente, provocándole varios retrasos y faltas a sus clases matutinas. Estos percances, le bajaron la nota en dichas materias, teniendo que recurrir a proyectos extra y ensayos para recuperar lo que perdía por inasistencia. Al tener tanto qué hacer, extenso y detallado, aunado al poco tiempo y multiplicado por el estrés, sus horas de plática con Levi se redujeron considerablemente. El abogado le dijo que estaba bien, que era una fase y que debía enfocarse en estudiar. Y Eren trató.

Hubieron semanas enteras en las que no se mensajearon…

Y ello, más el poco rendimiento de sus esfuerzos, acabaron por sumir a Eren en una gran depresión.

A finales de octubre, bordeando los últimos dos meses antes de la finalización del año – y de sus clases –, la verdadera calamidad sucedió.

A dos días del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, Grisha llamó a Eren para concertar una cita.

Extrañado, pero viéndolo como un pequeño descanso para su vida universitaria, el castaño aceptó.

No debió…

En aquella cena, Eren no sólo conoció a quien era novia de su padre por más de 2 años, sino quien, a partir de febrero, sería oficialmente su madrastra.

Estalló como una bomba en un campo minado, grito tras grito en una seguidilla de explosiones, importándole poco o nada estar en un lugar público. Maldijo a su padre, a pesar de que sabía que tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y ser feliz, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para razonar, simplemente profirió grosería tras grosería contra su padre, finalizando con un cliché "te odio".

Cogió el primer taxi que vio, importándole poco o nada si tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo y se dirigió a casa.

En cuanto se detuvieron en su frontal, arrojó unos billetes en las manos del chofer, al parecer los suficientes porque el hombre no dijo nada, y corrió dentro, subiendo a trompicones las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación.

Comenzó a romper todo, rasgando los posters de la pared, tirando todos sus libros de la estantería, arrojando su ropa por los aires y golpeando el piso con fuerza suficiente como para hacer sangrar sus nudillos. Se desmoronó cuando no encontró nada más con lo cual desquitarse.

Tirado en el piso, llorando sin siquiera saber cuándo habían empezado a brotarle las lágrimas, se arrastró como un gusano, apenas lo suficiente como para coger con la punta de los dedos su móvil, caído en medio del caos a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

No pensó ni en Armin, ni en Mikasa. A pesar de llevar dos semanas sin hablar, el primero que vino a su mente fue Levi.

Sin importarle la hora, el día o la fecha, llamó a su abogado.

\- _¿Mocoso?_ – fue el saludo que lo recibió.

\- Papá va a casarse.

Y así comenzó.

Eren le contó toda la historia de la muerte de su madre, como había enfermado cuando él cumplió nueve y su condición fue empeorando. Al final, le descubrieron cáncer en los pulmones y fue demasiado tarde. Sobrevivió apenas medio año. El tratamiento acabó de matarla; la quimioterapia, los dolores, la tristeza, todo se juntó. Eren odiaba aquella maldita enfermedad. Convirtió a su madre, el ser más puro, alegre y positivo de la vida en un caparazón vacío. La deprimió, le robó el alma, la vitalidad, todo. El día antes de su muerte, Eren había ido a visitarla. La vio tan demacrada, incapaz incluso de sonreír para su pequeño hijo, que pensó que estaba mejor muerta, así al menos acababa su sufrimiento.

Se sintió más bien aliviado cuando a la mañana siguiente, su padre le comunicó que su madre había partido.

¿Qué si le dolió? Por supuesto. Sólo tenía once años en aquel entonces, era un crío. Lloró semanas enteras y dejó de comer. Su madre lo era todo para él. Era con quien realmente tenía un lazo; su padre era demasiado extraño, lo quería, sí, pero no habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que se lo ganara. Su madre era su mundo.

Y ya no estaba.

Hubo un silencio en la línea cuando Eren terminó de hablar.

\- ¿Levi? – llamó con voz temblorosa.

\- _Sí, estoy aquí._

\- Lo siento si te puse en una situación incómoda, es que…

\- _No, está bien. Sólo… dime, Eren, ¿qué harías si alguien muy preciado para ti se encuentra en la misma situación que tu madre?_

La pregunta lo extrañó. ¿Qué haría si alguien que amara tuviera una enfermedad incurable?.

\- No lo resistiría – contestó sin titubear – preferiría no tener nada que ver con esa persona… yo… no podría.

\- _Ya veo._ – hubo un nuevo silencio – _Bien. Pienso que deberías disculparte con tu padre._

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló el ojiverde, indignado – ¡¿Estás de su lado?!

\- _Sí. Fuiste un inmaduro y estoy seguro que muy dentro de ti, también lo sabes. Eren…_ – comenzó con una voz calmada y reconfortante, pero, por alguna razón, con un dejo de melancolía – _Tu madre murió hace más de 8 años, es normal que en algún punto de su vida, él quisiera encontrar otra pareja. No puedes exigirle que le sea fiel a un cadáver._

Afonía.

No, él no acababa de llamar a su madre…

No.

No.

¡NO!

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío al respecto?! – empezó a gritar – ¡¿Quién mierdas te dio el derecho de referirme a mamá de esa forma?!

\- _Eren…_

\- ¡No!, ¿sabes qué? Fui un idiota, no debí haberte hablado.

\- _¡Eren!_

Por más que el abogado trataba de abrirse paso en medio de sus griteríos, Eren no podía detenerse. Realmente no podía.

\- ¡No, claro que no! ¡¿Por qué recurrí al bastardo insensible al que le valen mierda las personas?! – realmente no pensaba eso de Levi, pero las palabras brotaban en borbotones incontrolables, llenos de veneno, negación y rencor – Vamos, es decir, tienes el corazón de piedra, es tu trabajo. ¡Fui un completo tarado al hablarte a ti de entre todas las personas!

\- …

\- Debí suponer que no me entenderías, tú, un maldito huérfano que ha sobrevivido usando a los demás, que jamás tuvo una familia real.

-_ ¡Cállate!_

Sabía que lo estaba lastimando, que estaba siendo injusto y cometiendo la mayor sandez de la vida, pero…cuando estaba en el estado en el que se encontraba, nadie podía pararlo…

\- ¡No, no voy a callarme! ¿Sabes? En serio creí que teníamos esta conexión… – la voz le tembló. No podía estar a punto de decirlo eso a Levi – …que tú podrías comprender como me siento, pero no, ¡NO! Te pones del lado del cretino de mi padre. ¡¿Cómo no la vi venir?! Si entre viejos se entienden, ¿no? Era obvio que lo apoyarías a él en vez de a mí. ¡Ugh! Te od–

\- _¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, EREN!_

Aquel grito le robó el habla. Salió gutural, ronco... dolido.

¿Por qué tenía que cagarla? ¿Y por qué con Levi?

\- _No sabes nada acerca de la vida._ – continuó el otro, ignorando la repentina mudez de parte de Eren – _¿Te las quieres dar de experto? Bien, ¿qué sabes de tu padre? ¿alguna vez has tratado de entenderlo? ¿siquiera le preguntaste qué sintió después de que murió tu madre? ¿Algo? ¿Has mostrado algún interés por él, siquiera por gratitud? No, ¿verdad?_

Afonía.

Dolor en el pecho.

\- Tú–

\- _No._ – lo cortó directo –_ No quiero más mierda de mocoso malcriado. ¿Sabes qué, niño? antes de estar hablando tanta basura de tu padre, dándote aires de experto en la vida cuando aún ni te sacas los pañales, deberías sentarte frente a él, conversar y averiguar sus motivos para querer casarse con esa mujer._

\- No…

La voz le salió en apenas un murmuro imperceptible, pero al parecer Levi lo oyó.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Miedo de que realmente sea una buena persona y haga feliz a tu padre? ¡¿Por qué, Eren?!_

\- No, cállate, no pienso–

\- _Bien. Entonces no tengo nada más que hablar contigo._

\- ¿Qué?

\- _Madura un poco._

\- No puedes estar hab–

Y no pudo acabar. La línea se cortó. Y Eren quedó sólo, tirado en el piso, el celular en la oreja, la palabra en la boca y el corazón herido.

* * *

Un mes.

Un mes desde la pelea con Levi.

Un mes desde la noticia de su padre.

Un mes. Treinta días.

Treinta días sin Levi.

* * *

Para comienzos de Diciembre, Eren había aprendido tres cosas:

Primero, que la novia de su padre era una buena persona.

Segundo, que si te esmeras lo suficiente, tus esfuerzos rendirán fruto.

Tercero, estaba enamorado de Levi.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de que Levi cortara, su hermana apareció.

Discutieron, ella también estaba de parte de Grisha.

Acabó cogiendo un par de ropas, metiéndolas en una mochila y largándose.

Decidió no ir donde Armin, él trataría de hacerlo razonar y aún estaba demasiado molesto, herido e irascible como para ello, así que en vez, recurrió a Jean.

Jean – o el cara de caballo, como le gustaba llamarlo – accedió después de un par de insultos. Su relación era así, de odio-cariño.

Aquella noche, en ese incómodo sofá, rodeado de fornitura extraña, fue la primera vez que lloró por Levi.

Lo dejó salir todo, sin tapujos o restricciones. Sabía que si Jean lo escuchaba, igual se haría el loco. Él no era como Armin o Mikasa, quienes tratarían de consolarlo. Y eso, precisamente, era lo que le agradaba de Jean.

Lloró y lloró. Por lo que dijo y por lo que le dijeron. Por tener que ser tan inmaduro y él ser tan juicioso. Lo sacó todo hasta que en algún punto, cayó inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tempano y decidió saltar clases e ir a visitar la tumba de su madre.

Sabía que no era la fecha exacta del aniversario, pero lo más probable era que Mikasa y Grisha estuvieran allí al otro día, así que realizar su visita un poco más pronto de lo usual le pareció lo más factible.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, el cielo estaba gris, sin nubarrones de lluvia pero lo suficientemente decolorado como para poner triste a cualquiera.

Con Eren fue lo contrario.

Aquella mañana – y parte de la tarde – la pasó sentado frente a la lápida de su querida madre, contándole todo. Todo. Desde su ingreso a la preparatoria, hasta su último año y su ingreso a la universidad. Le habló de Mikasa, de Armin, de sus otros amigos, de su padre y cómo había seguido adelante, incluso de esta mujer que pretendía ocupar su lugar aunque apenas la conocía de vista. Y ya finalizando, como guardándolo para el cierre, le habló de Levi.

Para cuando terminó su relato, el cielo estaba más despejado y su mente más clara.

Sonrió con melancolía y se puso de pie. Susurró un leve "gracias" y abandonó el lugar.

Una semana después, dejaba la casa de Jean, diciéndole que "le debía una" y retornaba a su hogar, a enfrentar a su padre.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles. La conversación con su padre duró un día entero. Ambos faltaron tanto al trabajo como a la U y se sentaron para discutir. Hubieron lágrimas y gritos de por medio. Mikasa los dejó ser y se mantuvo al margen, pero al final, las cosas se arreglaron y Eren dio el visto bueno a la relación de su padre con esta nueva mujer.

Al fin estaba acabando la tormenta…

Su situación en la universidad fue un poquitín más difícil. No tenía excusa para haber faltado tanto y haber descuidado sus presentaciones y tareas. Le costó mucho esfuerzo y sudor el salvar el semestre, pero lo logró.

Ruegos por aquí, ruegos por allá, la cuestión es que logró aprobar sus materias.

Con esos asuntos ya resueltos, un poco de paz se sintió en la casa Jaeger.

Pero claro, aún sobraba el asunto principal…

Acabado oficialmente el semestre, un 28 de noviembre, Eren, Armin y Mikasa se reunieron, no para celebrar el haber sobrevivido a todo un año en la universidad, sino para hablar de Levi.

Porque… Eren moría por volver a hablar con Levi.

Les contó la pelea con detalles. Cómo había iniciado, qué había dicho y las palabras, grabadas a fuego en su memoria, que Levi le había respondido.

Sabía que había actuado como un niñato inmaduro y que el abogado tenía todo el derecho de la vida para haberse molestado, y ahora… ahora sólo quería saber cómo acercarse a él nuevamente, porque… dolía. Dolía demasiado. Se sentía vacío, incompleto, devastado.

No sabía en qué momento, pero Levi se había convertido en una droga para él, y ahora era un adicto sin su dosis. Y si había sobrevivido treinta días sin él era por el mero hecho de que, si lo lograba, si se superaba y hacía las cosas bien, podría volver a buscarlo.

Cada agónico día de esfuerzo, cada mortífera semana llena de trabajos y escasas horas de sueño, todo el mes, sin exceptuar hora, minuto o segundo, pensó en él. En Levi.

Y todo esto lo dijo a Mikasa y Armin, quienes escucharon atentos y en silencio.

_"Pero… ¿qué es lo que extrañas exactamente?"_ – había preguntado Armin.

Y, ¿qué era?

Todo.

Simplemente todo.

_"Ni siquiera sabes cómo es físicamente."_ – había replicado Mikasa.

¿Y qué importa?

¿Amas a una persona por su aspecto? No. Lo amas por lo que es, por cómo es; por lo que piensa, por lo que dice, por lo que le gusta y le disgusta. Por cómo se comporta contigo, por cómo se comporta con otros. Por lo que sabe y por lo que planea; por su fuerza e inteligencia, por sus debilidades y sus ignorancias. Por sus virtudes y templanza, por sus defectos e imprudencias. Por lo espontáneo y lo monótono. Por ser simplemente… él.

_"¿Y si todo es una mentira?"_

No, no lo es. Si de algo estaba seguro Eren Jaeger era que Levi no era una mentira.

_"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"_

Eren sólo llevó una mano al pecho y murmuró un casi silencioso:

\- Porque lo siento.

* * *

**EJ:** "Hey, anciano."

**Levi: **"Hey, mocoso."

**EJ:** "Escucha… yo, realmente lo siento."

**Levi:** "Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh, niño?"

**EJ:** "Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. ;)"

**Levi:** "Mocoso de mierda."

* * *

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido, la pelea fue rápidamente dejada en el pasado y su relación, rara y estrecha como era, volvió desde donde la dejaron.

Bueno, no del todo…

Hubo ciertos progresos.

La continua insistencia de Mikasa en cuanto a que consiguiera una foto de Levi lo llevó a que, muy bochornosamente, exponiéndose a ser burlado y atacado por el mordaz sarcasmo del abogado, una noche cercana al comienzo de la semana navideña, sacara el tema a colación.

La verdad lo había pensado desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero simplemente no podía. No encontraba el valor o las palabras apropiadas para realizar su petición.

Hasta esa noche…

**EJ:** "Levi, mándame una foto tuya."

Directo y al grano es mejor, ¿no?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco. Cinco minutos y no recibía respuesta.

¿La había cagado de nuevo?

**Levi: **"Sólo tardaste año y medio en pedirlo. Wow, ha de ser todo un record."

¿En serio?

¡¿Era en serio?!

**EJ:** "Estabas esperando a que yo lo pidiera?!"

**Levi:** "Sí."

**EJ:** "No puedes ser tan hijo de puta."

**Levi:** "Adivina. Lo soy."

Eren quiso matarse. No, no. Mejor matar a Levi.

Agarró una almohada y la estranguló, descargando toda su rabia acumulada en la pobre cabecera hasta romperla. Para cuando las plumas estuvieron regadas en toda su habitación, volvió a coger el móvil. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**Levi:** "A cambio quiero una foto tuya también."

**EJ:** "Trato."

Inmediatamente buscó su laptop, revisando todas sus carpetas con fotos, buscando en la que saliera más presentable.

Muy despeinado. Ropa sucia. Acné. Mucha gente. Mal perfil. Bizco. Despeinado. Cara boba. Muy gay.

Nada.

Después de checar las más de cien fotos que tenía guardadas, ninguna acabó por convencerle.

Bufó frustrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tomó el celular. Dos mensajes.

**Levi: **"No pienso sacarme una foto, de hecho jamás me he tomado una "selfie", pero Hanji se ha encargado de cogerme desprevenido un par de ocasiones. Búscala en Facebook, agrégala y checa sus álbum."

**Levi:** "Hanji Mad Scientist Zoe."

Ok, eso lo sorprendió un poco.

Y se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

Desde que Hanji le había hablado en Whatsapp hace casi un año atrás, habían mantenido una comunicación esporádica más o menos decente, sin embargo, por algún estúpido motivo de su parte, jamás la había agregado en Facebook.

Aunque, él no usaba mucho su Facebook…

Gruñendo y sacudiéndose los autoinsultos, rápidamente entró en la red social y buscó a la doctora.

La encontró enseguida.

La agregó y al segundo siguiente, ya estaba aceptada su solicitud.

\- Bueno, supongo que Levi le avisó. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Entró a su perfil y… se detuvo. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

¡Oh, Margot!, ¡Oh, Margot!, ¡OH, MARGOT!.

Iba a ver a Levi por primera vez.

IBA A VER A LEVI POR PRIMERA VEZ.

Con la mano temblándole como si tuviera Parkinson, dirigió la flechita hasta la sección de fotos y le dio clic.

Cerró los ojos casi instantáneamente, buscando en la oscuridad la fuerza para lo que venía.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Los abrió igual de rápido que como los cerró. Y, le dio por autoreflejo al primer álbum en la lista.

Se le secó la garganta y se le aguaron los ojos.

Al fin… al fin veía a Levi.

La foto era bastante sencilla, una zona silvestre, llena de árboles y un pequeño riachuelo en el fondo; Hanji abrazando a un dios griego.

Ok, no. Pero muy similar.

Levi era todo lo que él imaginó y más. Su cuerpo pequeño pero contundente se encontraba enmarcado por una camiseta negra deportiva, bastante pegada pues delineaba los abdominales bien definidos de su estómago. Su cabello, negro como la noche, con un corte muy militarista y la contraparte rebelde caía, húmedo al parecer, pegándosele en la parte de las sienes. Su rostro, cincelado en mármol blanco y puro no denotaba ninguna muestra de vejez, salvo quizás las pequeñas arrugas que se remarcaban con aquel ceño fruncido. Finalmente, sus ojos. Joder. La calidad de la fotografía era tan buena – alabado sea Buda, Alá o Jesucristo por ello – que aquellos orbes, grises azulado, como el mar enfurecido en una tormenta de verano, te taladraban hasta ver debajo de tu coraza, colándose, abriéndose paso a la fuerza dentro de tu retina, perpetrándote y guardándose en tu memoria a largo plazo sin pedirte permiso.

No había forma de que olvide esos ojos nunca.

Continuó pasando las fotos. Era un paseo entre amigos al parecer, quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones en grupo. Logró identificar a Hanji y Erwin – quienes eran de quien más hablaba Levi – y conoció caras nuevas, como una adorable castaña claro de ojos color miel, un tío con cara de mono y cabeza de cebolla, un rubio de apariencia amable y pelo largo amarrado y un feo con f de foca con cabello rubio ceniza y un corte muy mala imitación del de Levi.

Cuando vio todas las fotos, al menos tres veces cada una, migró al siguiente álbum.

Gracias Hanji por tomar fotos de todo y todos.

Para su décimo tercer álbum, el celular vibró.

**Levi:** "Y morí de vejez esperando tu foto."

¡Mierda! ¡La foto!

Pero… un segundo… ¿cómo se la iba a mandar?

**EJ:** "Cómo te la hago llegar?"

**Levi:** "No lo sé. Acepto sugerencias."

Bueno, podía pasarle una a Hanji y que ella se la muestre, pero…

Levi dijo una foto. Él ya había visto, al menos, cincuenta.

¿Ups?

**EJ:** "Dile a Hanji que te deje usar su fb y métete a mi perfil. Tengo varias, escoge en la que salga más sexy. ;)"

**Levi:** "Dudo que sexy y tú vayan en la misma oración, pero da igual, le hablaré a Hanji."

* * *

Cuando Eren llegó al vigésimo álbum, titulado "Playa", su pene latió con anticipación.

Esa noche fue la primera vez en la que Eren se tocó pensando en Levi.

* * *

Nuevamente navidad y año nuevo pasaron volando.

Eren llamó a Levi para el 25 y Levi llamó a Eren para el 30. La vida seguía su curso normal.

Bueno, no para Eren.

Conforme pasaban los meses, Eren sentía que sus sentimientos por Levi sólo florecían más y más, llegando al punto en el que su pecho era un jardín de flores. Flores que le oprimían la caja toráxica y le alteraban la circulación sanguínea, haciendo subir su presión a niveles increíbles cuando llegaba la noche e intercambiaba mensajes con Levi.

No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar así.

Después del incidente de las fotos, al castaño se le dificultó un tanto el hablar con el abogado. Sentía vergüenza por su impulso carnal y cada vez que algún chiste o insinuación de esa índole surgía entre sus charlas, su rostro se teñía de rojo y escribía puras estupideces, tratando a toda costa de desviar el tema.

Levi lo notó – cuándo no, el señor lector de personas – y cuando le preguntó el porqué, el joven no tuvo más remedio que mentir y decir que le incomodaba ser acosado sexualmente, así fuera en broma.

Levi lo molestó aún más con frases doble sentido.

* * *

Con el arribo de finales de marzo, etapa previa de inicio de parciales, Eren se dio un tiempo libre para pensar en Levi.

No es que no pensara en él antes – de hecho era como un 24/7 de Levi, Levi, Levi – pero últimamente… no bastaba.

Y no hablaba necesariamente del tiempo…

Después de hablar al respecto de sus sentimientos con Armin y Mikasa, los chicos lo habían puesto en una "fase de prueba". Habían dejado pasar los meses, diciendo que si el sentimiento persistía, se lo hiciera saber a Levi.

Honestamente, ellos pensaban que no se trataba más que de un mero encaprichamiento con "el hombre misterioso", y que, conforme Eren siguiera con su vida, esos raros sentires se opacarían y acabarían en el olvido como la mayoría de las cosas que no tenían futuro.

_"Es sólo el proceso natural de ese tipo de relaciones."_ – había dicho su hermana.

El problema vino cuando, los meses pasaron y ese "enamoramiento platónico y pasajero" no hizo sino intensificarse, al punto tal que no dejaba a Eren respirar en paz.

Si antes sentía que tenía flores en el pecho, ahora se trataban de rosas, y bastante espinosas. Rosas que le punzaban el corazón con cada día que pasaba y leía un "Buenas noches" y tenía que morderse la mano para no responder con un "Te amo."

Cuando volvió a recurrir a sus amigos para contarles que la fase de prueba había tenido resultados negativos (aunque él los sentía como positivos), Armin fue el único que, de hecho, apoyó sus sentimientos.

Mikasa, como cualquier hermana sobreprotectora, había aducido todo a una mera confusión, sino un lavado de cerebro, y, como una madre en negación de que su pequeño está creciendo, había rehuido a la charla, excusándose en deberes universitarios.

Eren se sintió triste.

Armin, sin embargo, se quedó hasta que "Tornado Mikasa" desapareció de vista, y con infinita sabiduría y voz solemne, soltó la bomba que marcaría el inicio del final.

_"¿Por qué no simplemente te confiesas?" _ \- había dicho.

Claro, tan fácil para él. Él no sabía lo que Eren experimentaba cada día. Él no sentía las corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo cada vez que su bolsillo vibraba. Él no sentía la sofocación repentina y posterior hiperventilación del primer hola. Él no sentía los mini ataques cardiacos y súbito calor en las mejillas de los coqueteos camuflados. Él no sentía el dolor en el diafragma de los ataques de risa por los chistes de caca. Y, en definitiva, él no sentía el profundo vacío y desasosiego del adiós.

No era tan sencillo como ir y mandarle un mensaje diciendo "Hey, ¿sabes qué? Me he dado cuenta de que te amo."

¡No!

Había que redactarlo mejor...

* * *

Un sábado 15 de abril, acaeció.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, justo la hora en donde Levi mandaba su primer mensaje los fines de semana, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el castaño cogió el móvil y discó el conocido número de memoria.

Levi contestó al cuarto timbrazo.

\- _Mocoso_ – sonó la sexy y ronca voz de su abogado –_ más te vale que sea urgente, estaba a punto d– _

\- Te amo.

**_... Continuará…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

· **Mikasa es hermana biológica de Eren, por lo que no se apellida Ackerman ni antes ni ahora. (Relevante para el segundo capítulo).**

· **Aquí donde vivo, en secundaria y preparatoria la materia se llama "matemáticas", y aunque si se pasa álgebra y cálculo básicos, el nombre del ramo en sí, es mate.**

· **Esta es sólo la primera parte y la próxima será posteada antes de que inicie nuevo semestre (inicio el 5 de agosto).**

**NOTAS DE LA NATA:**

**Al comienzo pensé que eran 144 caracteres, pero luego me dijeron cofcofDinacofcof que eran 160 :D (espero esté en lo correcto).**

**Esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace meses atrás y jamás había pasado del preludio (la parte en cursiva del inicio), pero en un ataque de "YOLO", la escribí. **

**A quienes están esperando MIR [Mi inocente redtuber (duh)], se los traeré pronto, prontito. Ai promis. Si leen Leche Condensada o Dreaming with Touching you…. Ya es otro cuento…**

**No me dejen nunca, chiquitas, mami las ama D;**


	2. Chapter 2

**160 caracteres.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que Eren Jaeger era alguien que se caracterizaba por su valentía casi estúpida, bordeando muy por encima de lo peligroso, para el castaño, armarse de valor y soltar aquellas dos simples palabras – aún por teléfono – requirió mucho tiempo y entrenamiento.

Desde que Armin había encendido la mecha, el pabilo no hacía sino consumirse y consumirse hasta que inevitablemente alcanzó a la "bomba Eren" y todo explotó.

Aquella memorable noche, todo estaba planeado. Cualquier posible respuesta que el abogado pudiera darle ya tenía su réplica previamente ensayada. No había escapatoria, no iba a dejar ir a Levi…

Por eso, quince minutos antes de la hora fijada, Eren se encontraba con el corazón en la mano, repasando las posibles reacciones de Levi ante su declaración de amor y sus respectivas respuestas.

"_Lo siento, no estoy interesado en hombres._"

"Yo tampoco, pero contigo voy a hacer la excepción, y estoy seguro que si me dejas, también puedo ser una de tus excepciones."

"_Lo siento, no estoy interesado en mocosos._"

"Creo haberte demostrado que he madurado lo suficiente como para no ser considerado más un niño, y si no me crees, dame la oportunidad para probártelo."

_"Lo siento, tengo novia."_

"Jamás la habías mencionado hasta ahora, pero bueno, yo tengo algo que ella no, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

_"Lo siento, tengo novio."_

"Pues mi amiguito es más grande que el suyo."

_"Soy asexual."_

"Y yo Levifílico. Y muy, muy terco."

_"Estoy casado y tengo hijos."_

"Eres abogado, ¿para qué se inventaron los divorcios? Además soy el prototipo de madre ideal y la esposa perfecta."

_"También te amo."_

"Idiota. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que decir las cosas yo primero?"

Okay, quizás estaba soñando demasiado con la última, era prácticamente imposible que Levi le correspondiera, pero… necesitaba intentarlo. Primero amortiguaría la situación con un poco de humor y luego iría en serio, le abriría su corazón y le diría todo lo que le hacía sentir; el calorcito agradable en su pecho cada vez que conversaban, las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que se acercaba LA hora, sus pensamientos de colegiala enamorada para con él, las risitas bobas cada vez que leía, oía o recordaba su nombre, el ritmo acelerado y el enorme vacío al momento de despedirse cada noche, ¡todo!, cada ínfimo detalle, cada mínima cualidad y defecto que lo hacían especial, ¡joder!, si tenía que pasarse veinte horas al teléfono diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, ¡lo haría!, y si Levi no le creía, seguiría hablándole, pues su lista de razones seguía y seguía hasta ser casi interminable… Y si nada de eso funcionaba… ¡Pues hasta estaba dispuesto a rogar! Lo que fuera con tal de albergar una posibilidad con él…

Dos minutos antes de las diez, Eren buscó el número en su lista de contactos.

Su pecho dolía, pero a la vez se sentía cálido; era tan agridulce, el sabor de la ansiedad mezclado con el de la esperanza. Por un lado se sentía ilusionado, era la primera vez que se le iba a declarar a alguien y aunque hacerlo por teléfono no era la mejor de las opciones, sus intentos por sacarle la dirección exacta a Levi – o siquiera a alguno de sus amigos – fueron todos vanos. Honestamente, podía haber seguido intentando, total, su perseverancia era admirable – por no decir odiosa – y muy pocas eran las veces en las que no se salía con la suya, pero… su corazón no daba más. Cada día, cada hora que pasaba sin decirle abiertamente lo que sentía a su abogado se volvía una tortura ya insufrible. Le quemaba por dentro, le escocían los ojos y le picaban los dedos. Anhelaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor, ¿pero cuál sería el caso si quien quería que lo oyera no estaba dentro del rango de alcance de su voz? ¿de qué servía confesarlo a otros – a pesar de que su hermana y su mejor amigo ya sabían – si Levi no era conocedor de sus sentimientos?. Le urgía, como la necesidad imperiosa de respirar, decirle a Levi que lo amaba. Y no iba a esperar una abertura, un quizás en medio de un mar de posibilidades y caminos para hacérselo saber. Iba a ser ahora.

Ahora.

Saliendo de la lista de contactos, fue directo al teclado y con la emoción desbordándolo, discó él mismo los ocho dígitos que sellarían su destino.

El primer timbrazo, indicador indudable de que no había vuelta atrás, se sintió como corsé envolviéndole el torso, más particularmente apretándole las costillas hasta casi perforarle los pulmones.

Al segundo y tercer tono de llamada, se sintieron como un pre-paro cardiaco, aquel órgano vital latiéndole con frenesí, alterando su circulación sanguínea y arrastrando las violentas palpitaciones por sus venas principales de manera dolorosa y atropellada.

Al cuarto, ya estaba jadeando, sofocado.

Cuando escuchó aquella provocativa voz, sólo estalló.

\- Te amo. – soltó, ignorando lo que sea que el abogado hubiera dicho en un inicio, demasiado concentrado en abrirse paso a través del nudo que se formaba en su garganta y escupir, lo más serio y fuertemente posible aquellas dos palabritas.

Su respuesta fue el silencio.

Y el inconfundible sonido de una llamada siendo cortada.

* * *

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos y pesados, las paredes a su alrededor dando vueltas mientras él sólo podía observar con ojos desorbitados la pantalla oscura de su celular.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por error cortó la llamada? ¿Fue tan torpe como para cortarle a su amado justo después de confesársele?

\- Hahahaha… qué estúpido… – rió secamente el ojiverde, negando con la cabeza mientras con manos temblorosas volvía a marcarle a Levi.

Ni siquiera acabó el primer timbrazo cuando la llamada fue desviada.

No…

\- Hahaha… Levi d-debe querer llamarme él mismo y chocamos… – murmuró entrecortado, las lágrimas asomando rebeldes por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Nuevamente, peor que si se tratase de una persona con Parkinson, presionó la tecla verde.

Desviada.

No.

¿Qué era esto?

Vio incrédulo hacia la pantalla, la operadora diciendo alguna estupidez como que su llamada no podía ser tomada y que intentara más tarde.

¡¿Que intentara más tarde?!

¡No! Levi le había contestado hace unos segundos… ¿o ya eran minutos? ¿horas?

Se sintió mareado.

Vio su pantalla tornarse oscura de nuevo y la desbloqueó, dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje, pero en ese preciso momento, el aparato vibró.

**"Levi"**

¡Era él!

Tembló. Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su columna vertebral. Tenía un revoltijo en el estómago y la comida de hace horas en la tráquea. Su cabeza palpitaba y sentía que iba a explotarle en cualquier momento.

Un miedo inmenso lo invadió.

No supo de dónde o porqué. Como una premonición, un instinto ante la desgracia inminente, el temor se expandió por cada célula de su ser, impregnando su piel y exudándole por los poros. Comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas a caer incontrolables. No lo sabía, pero su corazón le decía – no, le gritaba – que todo estaba a punto de irse por el mismísimo caño. Cada segundo que transcurría, incapaz de mover un maldito dedo, perdía un pedacito del valor que tanto le había costado reunir. De un momento a otro, sus piernas flaquearon y se desmoronó – dolorosamente – de rodillas contra el suelo.

Tragó duro, medio ahogado; su garganta se había convertido en un desierto en el transcurso de un parpadeo y sus pulmones en dos frijoles secos.

Con lentitud, como un reo yendo directo a la silla eléctrica, cogió el móvil, desbloqueándolo y manchando con su sudor, frío y desagradable, la – ahora – brillante pantalla. Inhalando con fuerza, presionó el ícono de mensajes.

Soltó todo el aire reunido junto con un desgarrador sollozo.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No.

NO.

¡NO!

Mikasa y Armin, quienes se encontraban en la planta baja, corrieron escaleras arriba en cuanto escucharon aquel lastimero chillido y entraron a la habitación del castaño, sin molestarse en tocar.

Eren yacía de rodillas aún, llorando entrecortado, espasmos compulsivos curvando hacia delante, de forma grotesca y exagerada, su columna. Tenía los dedos prácticamente incrustados en el rostro, jalándoselo y embadurnándose con todo tipo de fluidos, tornando sus palmas pegajosas y adornando sus mejillas con hileras rojas.

Mikasa fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Corrió hasta él, tirándose a su lado y tratando de abrazarlo, de brindarle un consuelo mientras que éste simplemente se negaba a recibirlo, forcejeando para librarse de cualquier tipo de agarre y lanzando manotazos intercalados con incomprensibles palabras – o insultos – proferidos con una voz impropia, destilante de angustia y dolor.

Armin simplemente observó la escena, conmocionado. Jamás había visto a Eren tan mal, como un animal herido, tratando de defenderse con uñas y dientes, importándole poco o nada lastimar a su hermana o gritarle improperios inentendibles.

¿Qué demonios había pasado para que su amigo acabara así?

Trató de dar un paso hacia adelante para ir a unirse a la pelinegra y tratar de calmar al castaño, pero en ese momento su pie chocó contra algo.

El celular de Eren.

Una punzada en el pecho y la considerable experiencia como oyente y confidente de varios de sus compañeros de salón le indicaron por donde venía el problema. Con manos tembleques y el horrible presentimiento de que en aquel artefacto se encontraba la razón de todos los males, tomó el móvil, soltándolo casi de inmediato, como si quemara al tacto. En la pantalla aún encendida, se leía claramente un mensaje…

**Levi:** "Se terminó."

* * *

No lo entendía.

Todo sucedía lento y borroso, como si estuviera drogado o si la realidad se hubiera convertido en una película de mala calidad de los años 80's. Veía frente a él a sus dos mejores amigos, abrazándolo cada cual de un lado; sentía el suave cabello de su hermana rozarle el cuello y olía el aroma a lavanda que emanaba la camisa de Armin, y sin embargo… no se sentía real.

Extendió sus manos con lentitud, estaban hechas puño a sus costados. Tenía marcas de uñas en las palmas y los nudillos blancos. Dolía un poco.

\- ¿Eren? – llamó Mikasa mientras suavemente tomaba su izquierda, apenas rozándola con sus dedos.

No había voz para responderle dentro de Eren Jaeger.

Siguió mirando a la nada, sintiéndose ajeno a todo, a su alrededor, a esas personas, a sí mismo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si de la nada sus huesos se convertido en estructuras de cemento, sus músculos en una capa de ladrillos y su piel en el revestimiento de madera; sus ojos ardían y juraría que sentía la hinchazón inflamando sus párpados, transformándolos en masas obesas de carne que le impedían ver claramente; su cerebro le martillaba, como si pequeños albañiles dentro estuvieran jugando a lanzarse las herramientas de construcción los unos a los otros, los mazos, martillos, taladros y llaves chocando directo contra sus paredes craneales, convirtiendo toda su cabeza en un globo adolorido a la espera de ser reventado.

Instintivamente se palpó el rostro. Estaba pegajoso y se sentía áspero.

Aunque también era factible que sus manos fueran las sucias.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – logró formular después de mucho esfuerzo, y aún así su voz salió en apenas un susurro, delgado y quebrado, totalmente impropio de él.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Eren, ¿qué mierdas sucedió? – exigió la pelinegra, su rostro deformado en preocupación y tristeza.

Eren sólo bajó la vista.

\- Levi… – murmuró entonces Armin.

Como si se tratase de la palabra mágica que abría la puerta, las neuronas de Eren hicieron sinapsis, las piezas del rompecabezas se encajaron y todos los recuerdos volvieron a él en una espiral violento y avasallador.

Se le había confesado a Levi.

Y Levi le había dicho que se terminó.

Pero… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que se terminó?

Como un poseído, apartó con brusquedad los dos cuerpos que lo rodeaban y se puso de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero ignoró el malestar, recorriendo con la mirada toda la habitación hasta dar – abandonado en el borde del escritorio – con su celular. En dos zancadas cortó el trecho que los separaba y lo tomó, tecleando con avidez y desesperación un mensaje para su abogado.

Armin y Mikasa simplemente lo observaron con tristeza.

Los minutos pasaron y Eren seguía parado al lado de la mesa, el móvil en la mano, esperando una respuesta que sabía no llegaría.

Al cabo de quince largos minutos, la pelinegra habló.

\- No va a responderte, Eren – dijo molesta.

\- Cállate – susurró el ojiverde, mirando fijamente su teléfono, sus dedos aferrados como hierro al aparato, temeroso de que se desvaneciera ante sus ojos si aflojaba el agarre.

\- ¡Basta, Eren! – alzó la voz Mikasa – Ese imbécil no va a llamarte o mensajearte más, lo dejó bien en claro.

\- ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! – gritó el castaño, enfrentándola – No lo conoces.

\- Y tú tampoco. Ahora dame ese maldito móvil, voy a borrar su número.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Mikasa se acercó como una leona hambrienta, abalanzándose sobre Eren como si fuera su presa, arrinconándolo contra la mesa y apretujándolo contra su cuerpo, tratando de detener sus extremidades que se movían como gusanos enloquecidos, retorciéndose y pateando, defendiendo a muerte el artefacto escondido con infinito esmero entre sus palmas.

\- ¡Quítate! – chilló Eren mientras pegaba el celular a su pecho, como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

\- ¡Dámelo! – Mikasa forcejeaba, tratando de rodear a Eren, pero el castaño se lo impedía, mostrándole su espalda y obligándola a pegarse a esta, tratando de abrirse camino entre los brazos cerrados a muerte sobre el torso de su hermano.

\- ¡No! – gritó desgarradoramente cuando la pelinegra logró tocar el borde del teléfono.

Mikasa se apartó por instinto. Aquel sonido era asimilable al bramido de un animal moribundo; herido y sangrante, sapiente de su miseria y de su inevitable final. Vio nuevamente las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de su hermano y una recargada oleada de furia la invadió. Se dispuso a atacarlo otra vez, mordiéndolo y golpeándolo si era preciso con tal de arrebatarle el celular, pero una suave a la vez que firme mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

\- Basta – dijo solemne el rubio ojiazul.

\- Armin… – murmuró la pelinegra algo confundida.

\- Así sólo vas a lograr que Eren se ponga peor… – se mordió el labio inferior, como sopesando lo que iba a soltar – deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

\- ¡No! – chilló de inmediato la ojinegra – ¿Es que no ves có–

\- Por favor – se escuchó la apenas perceptible y debilitada voz del castaño.

\- Vámonos Mikasa… – habló el blondo mientras tomaba la mano de la susodicha y los conducía hasta la puerta de la habitación.

La joven lo siguió algo reticente, conteniendo sus instintos maternales, esas ganas imperiosas de correr y abrazar a su hermano hasta dejarlo sin aire, hasta hacerle olvidar sus penurias y su dolor.

Lanzó una última mirada preocupada antes de cruzar el umbral y apretó más fuerte la extremidad que la guiaba.

La oscuridad se hizo de nuevo con el arrullo de un portazo. Eren estaba solo al fin.

Con lentitud se dejó caer en el piso hasta quedar recostado, de lado y con los brazos extendidos, el móvil aún entre sus manos.

Lo observó en completo silencio, sin moverse más que las suaves sacudidas que su llanto mudo ocasionaba.

Transcurrió una eternidad, aunque según el reloj en la pantalla sólo fueron dos horas. La respuesta aún no llegaba.

Soltó un sollozo sonoro y con sus dedos como gelatina, marcó el número de Levi.

Estaba apagado.

* * *

Se quedó dormido en el frío piso, el cansancio mermando su conciencia alrededor de las tres de la madrugada y mandándolo, al menos por un breve lapso, al mundo de los sueños.

Despertó a las ocho, sus músculos entumecidos y su cuello agarrotado. Tenía la típica jaqueca post llanto y el estómago vacío.

Se levantó con pesadumbre, como un zombie reviviendo después de una década bajo tierra, y se dirigió directo al baño.

La casa se hallaba sumida en un completo y hasta macabro silencio. Era domingo en la mañana, por lo que su padre, su nueva madrastra y Mikasa deberían estar por los alrededores, aquella mudez no era natural.

Decidió investigar después, por el momento procedió a darse una ducha, evitando a toda costa pasar frente al espejo, pues sabía que lucía fatal y aún no estaba listo para verse.

Tras una buena media hora bajo el chorro de agua tibia, se sintió satisfecho y, secándose a medias, vestido sólo con unos bóxer, salió a buscar a la gente.

Primero fue al cuarto de su hermana, tocó la puerta y esta se abrió; estaba vacío.

Okay…

Procedió a bajar las escaleras, revisando con la mirada la sala – desierta – y desviándose hasta la cocina. No había nadie.

Miró por la ventana hacia el jardín y no estaba el auto de su padre.

Genial, estaba solo. Solo con su miseria.

Se dejó caer contra la mesa, importándole bien poco el posible chichón que pudiera quedar en su frente producto del golpe y dejó salir un quejido ahogado.

Su pecho se sentía oprimido, su razón traicionada y sus ojos hinchados. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que lloró, desembocando su dolor a través de lo salado de sus lágrimas; y aún así… aún así no sentía ninguna mejora. Era un cansancio emocional, un agujero negro que se extendía en su interior, succionándole la energía y la vitalidad, la alegría y las ganas de hacer algo. Lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era de recostarse en su cama y quedarse quieto, mirando a la nada, dejando pasar la vida.

Aunque, claro, no podía hacer eso.

Apretó los puños y se mordió las mejillas por dentro. Estaba frustrado, MUY frustrado. No entendía por qué Levi había hecho lo que hizo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si el abogado le correspondía, al menos sentía que le tenía aprecio; el aprecio suficiente para no evitarlo después de su confesión.

Pero se había equivocado.

Quiso golpearlo, patearlo y romperle los dientes de un puñetazo. Quiso gritarle, abofetearlo y sacudirlo mientras le exigía una explicación. Quiso dejarse llorar en su hombro y susurrarle mil veces "te amo". Quiso besarlo y fingir, por unos meros minutos, que todo era real, que no existía un "se terminó", que ellos aún eran algo; que él le respondía y que se coqueteaban; que compartían secretos, penurias y alegrías; que existía una conexión, un quizás y una ilusión.

Que no estaba llorando en calzoncillos en su cocina…

* * *

Los días posteriores transcurrieron lentos y amargos. Eren se encerró en su habitación, negándose a salir más que para lo estrictamente necesario, lo cual no incluía bañarse o comer, simplemente atender necesidades físicas primarias. Ni las súplicas de su madrastra, las amenazas de su padre y su hermana o el perspicaz razonamiento de Armin lograron convencerlo de lo contrario.

Ellos no lo entendían, no era fácil.

Cada mensaje enviado – los cuales alcanzaban ya cifras de tres dígitos –, cada llamada redirigida al buzón de voz – las cuales incluso llegó a perder la cuenta –, cada lágrima derramada sobre el teclado táctil, cada golpe dado a la pared con sus puños ensangrentados, cada punzada perforando un poco más su agrietado corazón, cada pequeño y doloroso detalle de aquel infierno… ellos no eran capaz de entenderlo.

La resignación nunca fue cosa sencilla... y vaya que a Eren le costó bastante enfrentarlo.

Hacia la segunda semana de reclusión, a un número de la cantidad límite de faltas que podía permitirse antes de perder el semestre, Eren salió de su cueva.

Era una tarde bastante oscura, el sol se había escondido temprano, y no había nadie en casa. El joven y demacrado ojiverde abrió por primera vez en demasiado tiempo sus cortinas y las ventanas, tomó toda las prendas sucias y los envases de comida chatarra que habían esparcidos por su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue su reflejo en el gran cristal con marco dorado que se encontraba en una de las paredes; no se sorprendió. Con más de siete kilos menos, unas ojeras asimilables a un antifaz de mapache, un olor a perro muerto, los ánimos por el subsuelo y un vacío atosigante succionándote por dentro, ¿quién no luciría como un cadáver andante?.

Se dio una ducha rápida pero profunda, lavándose el cabello enmarañado y casi tieso, frotando con fuerza las migajas y suciedad pegadas a su cuerpo y acariciando con suavidad sus – aún – algo ásperas mejillas. Salió un poco más renovado. Se vistió ligero y cogió la aspiradora. Succionó los restos en su piso y colchón, cambió las sábanas y reordenó el cuarto. Luego, bajó hasta la cocina, y por primera vez en más de quince días, se hizo un sándwich.

Conforme pasaba su último bocado, una risa seca y una lágrima traviesa surcaron su rostro, finalmente aceptando que cuando los días se convierten en semanas – y estas muy probablemente en meses – no obtendrías un porqué.

* * *

Volver a su vida normal – sin Levi – fue difícil.

Cuando retomó sus clases en la universidad, ya iba demasiado atrasado, lo que le costó mil súplicas e infinito esfuerzo para poder reponer el tiempo, los trabajos y las asistencias perdidas.

Fue duro. Además de la constante fachada que debía mantener en público.

Tras salir oficialmente de su autoencierro, Eren fue inmediatamente rodeado por su preocupada familia y amigos, quienes lo ahogaron en mil y un "¿estás bien?" que se prolongaron durante semanas.

¿Qué si estaba bien? No. Se sentía morir, se sentía incompleto, se sentía traicionado y abandonado.

Pero, claro, no podía decirles eso.

Su nuevo hobby consistió en crear un eslabón de mentiras.

Cada día salía de casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el porte firme y la actitud positiva. Armin y Mikasa sospecharon en un principio, estaban demasiado incrédulos de que Eren pudiera recuperarse con tanta facilidad, menos tratándose de su primer amor, pero con el transcurrir de las semanas y la actitud persistente del castaño, acabaron tragándoselo.

Y si ellos cayeron, por ende, los demás igual se creerían su máscara de felicidad.

Su rutina pronto volvió a ser la misma.

Las pláticas con sus compañeros y amigos pronto volvieron ser las mismas.

Las miradas de lástima y los murmullos indisimulados pronto desaparecieron.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Todo menos él.

Si tan solo supieran…

Dolía…

Era tan doloroso fingir… tanto porque estaba mintiéndole a personas que le importaban – y a sí mismo –, como porque dentro suyo, nada estaba bien. Tenía un revoltijo en el cerebro y sus emociones en constante lucha con su lado racional. Quería poder convencerse de que Levi no era más que una vulgar mentira, un error en su vida y una mancha en su memoria… pero no era fácil. Lo que sentía por él seguía presente, latiendo fuerte, potente y mordaz dentro de toda esa maraña de piezas rotas. Lo tenía demasiado incrustado en el corazón como para extirparlo sin matarse.

Era horrible…

Y para colmo no podía compartirlo con nadie. Vivía callando. El silencio era mejor que dar explicaciones, que contar historias que pertenecían a una intimidad pasada, pequeñas confidencias entre dos amantes, susurros soplados al viento, escondidos de cualquier impureza, de terceros y del olvido; sueños e ilusiones, un deseo pedido a una estrella fugaz, incapaz de cumplirse si se repetía en voz alta. Esos recuerdos eran suyos y se quedarían en su cabeza, guardados como el mejor de los tesoros y el mayor de los males.

Podía aguantar. Podía jugar a ser un actor por el resto de su vida, interpretando un papel secundario, sin llamar la atención, sin drama, sin problemas… sin miedo y sin dolor.

Mientras pudiera fingir una sonrisa…

Mientras pudiera callar a sus demonios…

Mientras siguiera haciendo lo que hacía y como lo hacía…

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Hacia el final de su semestre, a mediados de julio – casi tres meses después del suceso "L" – la farsa finalmente se vino abajo.

Era una mañana de domingo, Eren despertó sobresaltado; pesadillas sobre la muerte de su madre habían comenzado a abrumarlo cada noche desde hacía un tiempo.

Parpadeó pesadamente, limpiando con el reverso de su mano los restos de llanto que quedaban en su cara y luego estiró el brazo, palpando la vacía mesita de noche.

¿Y su celular?

* * *

Mikasa se encontraba tranquilamente devorando una tostada cuando Eren apareció por el marco de la puerta, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Er–

No alcanzó a terminar de decir el nombre de su hermano cuando éste la tacleó, tirándola de lleno contra el piso y ocasionando que golpeara su cabeza contra el borde del lavaplatos.

\- ¡Maldita! – gritó enfurecido, tratando de alcanzar su cuello para ahorcarla – ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada!

\- ¡Eren! – chilló Mikasa, sorprendida, tratando de contener sus lágrimas a la vez que los puños del castaño.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! – siseó el ojiverde, destilando odio en cada palabra.

\- Ere– - en un descuido, las manos de Eren se abrieron paso por entre sus brazos, cerrándose como garras sobre su cuello.

Todo el aire abandonó los pulmones de la pelinegra, su tráquea siendo comprimida por la energía con la que era asfixiada. Trató de apartar a Eren con sus cuatro extremidades, pero la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a marearla. Sintió ganas de vomitar y la cabeza nublada.

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

\- ¡EREN! – se escuchó el bramido horrorizado de Grisha seguido del fuerte colapso de un cuerpo siendo estrellado contra la pared.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el padre de Eren había apartado a su hijo de encima de la azabache, cogiéndolo por las axilas y arrojándolo directo contra la pared.

\- ¡Ugh! – Eren dejó salir un quejido de dolor mientras se deslizaba por el liso muro, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que sus sentidos se lo permitieron y lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

\- ¡BASTA! – lo detuvo Grisha al ver sus intenciones, colisionando ambos cuerpos de nuevo contra la dura superficie - ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡ES TU HERMANA! ¡CASI LA MATAS! – gritó el doctor mientras retenía con todas sus fuerzas al joven.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

\- ¡EREN, QUÉ DEMONIOS TE P–

\- ¡BORRÓ SU NÚMERO! – aulló el castaño antes de atragantarse con un sollozo y estallar en lágrimas.

* * *

Grisha y Mikasa sólo atinaron a ver, impactados, cómo Eren se desmoronaba contra el suelo, encogiéndose y haciéndose bolita, sacudiendo compulsivamente sus hombros y temblando toda su columna conforme el llanto agarraba más intensidad.

Se miraron entre ellos, inseguros sobre qué hacer.

Mikasa ejecutó el primer intento, parándose con algo de dificultad y tratando de ofrecer disculpas a su destrozado hermano, escudándose en que pensó que realmente había superado al abogado. Grisha, quien sólo sabía la historia general, sin entrar en muchos detalles, secundó a la pelinegra, diciendo que ya era hora de que dejara ir ese sentimiento unilateral y sin futuro.

Eren no respondió.

Procediendo con su intento de razonamiento, padre e hija siguieron explayándose, enumerando los diferentes motivos por los cuales aquella relación no podría haber resultado desde un principio, usando frases rebuscadas como "encontrarás a alguien mejor", "no te convenía", "sólo estaba jugando contigo", "mereces más como para que estés lamentándote", pero lo que mermó su paciencia y acabó por hacerlo decidirse de una vez por todas a tomar una decisión y cambiar su situación, fue que su padre dijo lo peor que se le puede decir a alguien que ama con tanta sinceridad como lo hacía Eren…

_"Es sólo un encaprichamiento de jóvenes, se te va a quitar en cuando conozcas a alguien más"._

Se irguió de repente, asustando a ambos presentes, y limpió su rostro con la manga de su camiseta. Subió las escaleras, directo a su habitación. Una vez dentro ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, se cambió el pijama por una muda más decente de ropa, cogió su billetera, sus llaves y su celular. Al tomar el aparato entre sus mano, se detuvo unos instantes, observando la pantalla oscura.

Su labio inferior tembló y tragó en seco.

Cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundo, se despidió mentalmente de aquel número y de todo lo que éste representaba.

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y con una mirada de determinación, bajó al primer piso y salió de la casa, decidido a encontrar un departamento, mudarse y ordenar su vida.

* * *

A pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido durante esos meses, Eren había logrado hacerse a con un trabajo y no perderlo. Servía en las tardes-casi-noches como mesero en un restaurant familiar de buena fama, donde tanto la paga como las propinas eran óptimas.

El salario de un semestre, aunado a sus anteriores ahorros de empleos previos, bastaron para pagar los primeros tres meses de renta de un piso en un edificio decente cerca de su facultad.

Aquel día, tras el sermón de su padre y Mikasa, había salido directo al centro, a recorrer los alrededores en busca de cuartos, departamentos o viviendas comunitarias en alquiler.

Aunque encontró algunas opciones decentes, anotó los números y continuó averiguando.

Transcurrió una quincena hasta que, por fin, en un complejo universitario a sólo cinco calles de donde estudiaba, encontró el apartamento ideal.

El lugar en sí no era muy espacioso, apenas lo suficiente como para que una persona viviera cómodamente, pero tenía una vista – y ubicación – magnífica. Sin mencionar que el precio mensual estaba dentro de su presupuesto.

El dueño, un viejo bonachón llamado Pixies, había accedido gustoso a mostrárselo, además de ofrecerle reducir las formalidades y requisitos a la hora de firmar el contrato porque el ojiverde le había caído bien.

El edificio tenía cinco pisos más la recepción, en cada piso dos departamentos, uno enfrente del otro. Actualmente, sólo tres pisos, más el suyo, que no compartiría con nadie, estaban habitados.

No debió pensarlo mucho para aceptar.

Cuando tuvo el contrato en mano, pagado y firmado, reunió a la familia y soltó la bomba.

Mikasa enloqueció, gritando una y mil excusas por las cuales no podían permitir que Eren se mudara; Grisha trató de hacerlo razonar, inventando problemas, obstáculos y peligros; su madrastra simplemente permaneció callada.

Sólo cuando los chillidos fueron bajando su intensidad hasta volverse meros murmullos y los pretextos se quedaron cortos, la mujer habló.

\- Pienso que Eren ya está lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué es lo mejor para él y tomar sus propias decisiones – dijo.

Grisha y Mikasa la miraron como si hubiera dicho la peor barbaridad de la historia. Eren simplemente la vio sorprendido.

Siguieron argumentando por un rato más, su padre y su hermana lanzando toda clase de motivos por los cuales no podía vivir solo; él defendiéndose y adjudicándose la madurez suficiente y su madrastra apoyándolo, enumerando una lista de cualidades y hechos de referencia que corroboraban su capacidad para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Al fin, tras unas buenas dos horas de discusión, Eren y la señora ganaron la disputa.

El de lentes y la azabache se rindieron al ver que, por más "peros" que pusieran, iba a ser imposible cambiar la decisión del castaño – además de que el trato con el dueño ya estaba hecho –. Acordaron un calendario de visitas y un horario de llamadas, además de insistir en que no estaba solo y que lo ayudarían a, siquiera, amueblar el lugar.

Cuando finiquitaron los términos y condiciones, Eren les regaló, después de mucho tiempo, una sonrisa honesta. Abrazó a su madrastra y a su hermana con entusiasmo, apretándolas y agradeciéndoles por todo, luego, con algo de incomodidad, estrechó la mano de su padre, quien acabó jalándolo contra su pecho y pasando un brazo por su hombro, palmeándole la espalda y diciéndole las últimas recomendaciones.

Al separarse, volvió a sonreír, genuinamente feliz ya que, por primera vez en años, se sintió en familia.

* * *

La mudanza fue sólo el inicio de todo un nuevo ciclo para Eren.

Una vez establecido en su pequeño pero acogedor piso, el castaño decidió que ya era tiempo de ponerse las pilas en los estudios.

Era su cuarto semestre y, si bien en los primeros tres no había obtenido calificaciones destacables, en éste se iba a esforzar al cien por ciento, esperando que los frutos cosechados compensaran su flojo comienzo.

Empezó una rutina de estudio que lo dejaba con apenas un par de horas contadas para distraerse – aunque también incluían el tiempo que ocupaba para prepararse de comer, limpiar y hacer compras –. En su trabajo, también decidió agarrar los turnos de fin de semana, dejándose así un total de sólo un día libre (domingos).

Los meses transcurrieron rápidos gracias a este nuevo cronograma de actividades, logrando que el ojiverde pudiera concentrarse más, progresar en sus materias y olvidar, al menos durante gran parte del día, a cierto abogado.

Aunque, claro, las noches eran tema aparte.

Llegada la hora – o séase las diez – Eren siempre acababa rememorando a Levi.

Era un rito masoquista e insano, pero simplemente no podía detenerse. Comparecido el momento, tomaba su celular y lo observaba, a veces minutos, a veces horas, viendo la pantalla negra entre sus manos y perdiéndose en recuerdos aún demasiado vívidos como para que no lo afectaran.

Algunas noches lloraba hasta la madrugada, durmiéndose rodeado de pequeños charcos húmedos. Otras simplemente reía y golpeaba lo que tuviera a su alcance. Y, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones, simplemente suspiraba y se daba vuelta, dándole la espalda a aquel artefacto y lo que aún representaba.

Ya no tenía el número de Levi entre sus contactos. Si bien se lo sabía de memoria, nunca lo había vuelto a guardar en el aparato.

También se había ido el de Hanji.

Había eliminado su cuenta de Facebook.

Había borrado todos los mensajes, guardados y no guardados.

Cualquier rastro de él, ya no estaba.

Salvo, claro, por los recuerdos grabados a rojo vivo en su cerebro y los sentimientos incrustados y echados raíces en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Ehe… – rió sarcástico. Era patético. Casi medio año después seguía extrañándolo.

Rodó en su cama hasta quedar de costado. Bajó las piernas y se impulsó, poniéndose de pie. Caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al pequeño balcón. Apoyó la mano contra el vidrio. Afuera se veían edificios, algunos más grandes que un quinto piso, otros más pequeños. Se oía el ruido de una gran ciudad y las luces de los faroles, las casas y los automóviles.

Suspiró con dolor y descansó su frente contra la fría superficie.

\- Levi… – murmuró mientras diminutas gotas caían a la alfombra y dejaban puntos oscuros y mojados – Vuelve…

Aquella noche soñó con una vida perfecta, su abogado y él viviendo bajo el mismo techo como una pareja de recién casados.

Y aunque jamás había visto a Levi sonreír, en su mundo de fantasía, el pelinegro vestía la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

* * *

Los primeros días de noviembre, Eren fue invitado – por primera vez – a salir.

Fue un cliente, bastante joven cabe destacar, que frecuentaba el restaurant y siempre pedía que el castaño se encargara de atenderlo.

Ese día, justo cuando estaba entregándole su factura, él lo tomó de la muñeca.

\- Hey, hola – dijo.

\- Eh… hola – respondió el ojiverde, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

\- Mi nombre es Berthold.

Eren sonrió y asintió, sin saber qué contestar. Su nombre estaba en su credencial pegada al pecho, era obvio que el sujeto lo sabía.

\- Ten una cita conmigo – soltó de improvisto el muchacho, apretando un poco más su agarre para remarcar la petición.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló sorprendido Eren, sus mejillas inmediatamente tiñéndose de rojo por haber levantado la voz y llamado la atención de otras personas alrededor – No pued–

\- Por favor piénsalo hasta que tu turno acabe – lo cortó el otro – te esperaré en el estacionamiento, motocicleta roja.

\- P-pero…

\- Gracias.

Y sin más, Berthold abandonó el establecimiento.

Rápidamente, el castaño recogió los platos y cubiertos de la mesa y se apresuró a la cocina. Pidió a un compañero que lo cubriera por unos minutos para hacer una llamada e inmediatamente le discó a Armin.

Con frases atragantadas y voz asustada, le contó brevemente al rubio sobre su encuentro. La respuesta de su amigo fue un gritito ahogado, múltiples preguntas retóricas y un insistente y molesto "¡hazlo!, ¡hazlo!, ¡hazlo!".

Eren se negó, creyéndose incapaz de salir con alguien en plan romántico – jamás lo había hecho, más que un par de veces en secundaria y fue con Annie, a quien ya conocía y quien le gustaba en esos tiempos – pero no podía contar esos encuentros como citas. Esta iba a ser su primera vez.

Nuevamente, el increíble poder de persuasión de Armin, más un "¿qué es lo que puedes perder?" acabaron convenciéndolo de que se arriesgara y aceptara la propuesta de aquel joven.

\- _Muchos pros y pocos contras_ – pensó Eren, terminando de autoconvencerse mientras retornaba a terminar su turno.

* * *

El sábado de esa misma semana, estaba a punto de montarse en la motocicleta de aquel moreno.

Berthold era "todo lo que una mujer puede buscar en un hombre"; alto, robusto sin llegar a ser aparatoso, amable, guapo y algo tímido.

Se montaron en la moto, Eren firmemente aferrado a la cintura del otro, temblando ligeramente.

\- Tranquilo, no iré muy rápido – le susurró el pelinegro mientras encendía el motor y dirigía el vehículo para salir del parqueo.

\- Uhm… – fue lo único que logró murmurar el ojiverde.

Conforme llegaban a las avenidas principales y la velocidad aumentaba, Eren se permitió descansar la cabeza en la espalda ajena. Ninguno llevaba casco pues a Berthold no le gustaban. Se acurrucó más, encontrando algo reconfortante la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del otro. Eso, aunado al movimiento y el sonido de una carretera casi desierta, acabaron por sumir al castaño en un placentero letargo. Abrazó más fuerte al azabache y dejó sus pensamientos divagar.

Se preguntó a dónde irían, de qué hablarían, qué comerían y si disfrutaría el encuentro. Berth – como le había dicho que lo llamara – parecía una persona realmente agradable. Cuando se habían reunido esa noche, en el estacionamiento del restaurant, se había disculpado por invitarlo a salir tan bruscamente. Le confesó que estaba muy nervioso y que las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin realmente planearlo. También le dijo que llevaba un tiempo pensando en invitarlo, pero simplemente no encontraba el momento – o la forma – más apropiada y al final acabó arruinándolo. Eren lo calmó diciéndole que no se sentía ofendido ni nada, sólo quizás un poco sorprendido pero que aceptaba ir juntos en una cita.

Y ahí estaban, un par de días después en la moto Yamaha roja de Berth, de ida al cine a ver alguna boba película.

¿Levi igual lo habría llevado en motocicleta a su primera cita o habría preferido el carro?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía estar pensando en él justo ahora. Estaba con Berthold. Debía concentrarse en Berth.

Cuando arribaron al centro comercial, Eren estaba tenso.

El moreno lo ayudó a bajar y, tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la entrada del centro comercial. Esa simple acción ahuyentó sus pensamientos negativos y sus hombros se relajaron.

La velada transcurrió amena, después de ver Transformers 4, fueron a comer a uno de los múltiples locales de comida rápida e iniciaron una charla para conocerse. Primero, para romper el hielo, empezaron platicando del film y la opinión que ambos que tenían al respecto sobre la saga. Los dos resultaron ser fans devotos. Posteriormente migraron a trivialidades, como gustos y preferencia. Eren aprendió que Berth era malo con la cocina y que esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales iba al restaurant a comer. También le contó que era estudiante de sexto semestre en la carrera de electromecánica en su misma universidad y que tenía una beca por deportes. Jugaba al básquet – ¡Vaya sorpresa! –.

Cuando entraron a temas más personales – familiares –, Eren le contó sobre sus padres, omitiendo la parte donde su madre moría, y se explayó bastante cuando habló sobre su hermana. Berthold rió y le comentó que también tuvo un primo así de sobreprotector.

Conforme la noche se hacía más densa y el lugar se iba vaciando, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa.

El pelinegro dejó a Eren en la puerta de su edificio y se despidió con un simple beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Tras el rotundo éxito – palabras textuales de Armin – de esa primera cita, las salidas entre Berthold y Eren se fueron haciendo más frecuentes.

El castaño hallaba grata la compañía del más alto, siempre reían y compartían datos interesantes, pues tenían bastante en común. El moreno sabía escucharlo y hacerlo pasar buenos ratos, y en muy poco tiempo llegó a considerarlo un excelente amigo.

Pero… sólo eso…

No existía una conexión especial entre ellos. No estaban esos latidos irregulares, la sudoración o el revoltijo en el estómago. Era sólo agradable, una mera simpatía.

No le gustaban las comparaciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería sentir lo que sentía con Levi, deseaba que alguien lo hiciera sentir especial; experimentar la emoción y el nerviosismo, la estupidez irracional y la repentina filosofía, el calor avasallador y las dolorosas – aunque algo placenteras – punzadas de vuelta. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ experimentar todo ese amasijo de contradicciones de nuevo.

Por eso, aquella noche casi a mediados de diciembre, cuando Berthold se agachó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo suavemente en los labios, él se dejó.

* * *

El contacto duró sólo unos segundos pero se sintió como una patada en los riñones.

En cuanto el moreno se apartó, el rostro de Eren se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

Copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, las ligeras hipadas pronto tornándose en sonoros sollozos y posteriores gritos histéricos.

El castaño se dejó caer de rodillas contra el duro cemento de la acera, encorvándose mientras el llanto seguía compulsivamente.

Berthold procesó todo con lentitud y extremo horror. No entendía por qué de la nada, su cita se había roto. Pestañeando repetidas veces, salió del shock y se apresuró a agacharse, justo a un costado del ojiverde, sobando su espalda y tratando de calmarlo. Pero sus palabras suaves y reconfortantes fueron en vano, Eren estaba sordo, totalmente sumido en su dolor.

Actuando más por un impulso que por cordura, el azabache tomó al desvencijado muchacho en brazos y se adentró en el edificio. Contra su pecho, Eren se acurrucó, ocultando el rostro contra su camisa y empapándola en cuestión de minutos.

El más alto pidió la llave al conserje, quien se la dio no sin antes preguntar si todo estaba bien. Inventó una excusa cualquiera para calmar al entrometido hombre y se apresuró hasta el ascensor. Sabía que el apartamento de Eren estaba en el quinto piso pues ya había estado allí un par de veces.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el pelinegro se las ingenió para sostener al castaño con un brazo mientras que abría la puerta con la mano libre. Una vez dentro, lo dejó en sillón.

Eren hipaba incontrolablemente y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y mocos. Berthold trató de hablar con él nuevamente y pedirle que lo soltara para ir a buscar pañuelos y preparar un té para que se calmase, pero Eren se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Pasaron buenos diez minutos en una posición bastante incómoda para el mayor antes de que el enganche en su ropa se soltara y se viera libre.

Se apresuró hasta la habitación del ojiverde y tomó un par de pañuelos descartables de la mesita de noche junto con una toalla del baño, humedeciéndola previamente. Retornó presuroso hasta la sala y limpió el rostro de su amigo.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que Eren se calmó por completo.

\- ¿Tan malos son mis besos como para hacerte llorar? – soltó Berth en un susurro después de unos minutos de mero silencio.

\- No… lo siento – musitó el castaño, soplando su nariz contra un pañuelo – es sólo que…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

Afonía.

¡¿Es que era un maldito libro abierto para todos?!

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

\- Lo siento, Armin me lo dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – volcó sus orbes desorbitados – de la rabia – hacia el más alto – ¿Cuándo?

\- Esa vez que no lo topamos en la heladería. Cuando fuiste al baño, intercambiamos números y hemos estado hablando… – se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada – estoy seguro que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, sólo quería advertirme para que no fuera demasiado rápido contigo… heh… – una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios – y mira cómo vengo a cagarla…

\- ¡Agh! – bufó Eren, frustrado – No es tu culpa. Soy yo, aún no supero a Levi.

\- Uhm… – el moreno pareció dudarlo por un segundo – ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Eren suspiró. Qué más daba a esas alturas.

\- No hay mucho qué contar – empezó – Un día por error le mandé un mensaje a un número desconocido, él me respondió, comenzamos a hablarnos… conversamos por casi dos años, sólo vía mensaje o voz, jamás lo ví en webcam o nada, algunas fotos únicamente y, ehm, cuando creía que nada podía ser más estúpido que enamorarse de persona a quien nunca has visto cara a cara, ¡zas! Me sorprendo a mí mismo confesándomele penosamente en una llamada – finalizó con una sonrisa dolida – Idiota, ¿no?

Pero Berthold no respondió ni se rió. Su expresión permaneció seria, como si estuviera sopesando y analizando cuidadosamente la situación.

\- ¿Él te rechazó cuando le dijiste tus sentimientos? – preguntó por fin.

Eren soltó una risa seca y sarcástica

\- Ojalá. Lo único que hizo fue mandarme un texto diciendo que "se terminó" – hizo especial énfasis en las comillas – y no volví a encontrar forma de contactarlo. Apagó su celular, o cortó la línea, quién sabe.

\- Entonces, ¿no sabes si le gustas o no?

\- ¿Eh? – Eren lo miró perplejo. No sabía si el chico era muy denso o estaba haciéndose la burla – ¡ES OBVIO QUE NO!

\- Pero él jamás lo dijo.

\- Creo que está bastante implícito.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. La repentina mudez sólo sirvió para aumentar la tensión, ya palpable en el ambiente.

\- Deberías intentar buscarlo de nuevo.

¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Levi. Deberías tratar de contactarte con él otra vez.

Eren observó incrédulo a Berthold.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

\- Si esto es una broma de mal gusto…

\- No – se volvió hacia él, quedando frente a frente – Lo digo muy en serio. Deberías tratar una segunda vez… podrías arrepentirte sino.

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – Eren se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la repentina cercanía y seriedad del moreno, pero rápidamente retomó su actitud a la defensiva – Tú no has pasado por lo que yo, no sabes cómo me si–

\- Créeme que lo sé.

¿Eh?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – murmuró con suavidad, sus ojos clavados en los orbes oliva de su amigo.

\- He estado enamorado de alguien a quien creí imposible alcanzar. Y lo dejé ir… – su voz adquirió un tono melancólico, casi de tristeza – Siempre creí que era imposible que me correspondiera, por eso nunca tuve el valor de confesarme… y cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde. Reiner ya estaba casado con Historia – hizo una pausa, sonrió con dolor y tomó las manos de Eren – ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando me le declaré el día de su boda? – Eren sólo pudo negar con la cabeza – Me dijo que él me amó… y que jamás tuvo las bolas para decírmelo. Luego conoció a Historia y, bueno… no puedo culparlo por enamorarse de ella, es un amor, un ángel… pero… – fijó su vista en la del castaño – lo entiendes, ¿no? pudimos haber sido felices si hubiera dado el primer paso.

\- Pero–

\- Tú ya lo diste Eren, – interrumpió la réplica del ojiverde – eso es lo más difícil. No obtuviste una respuesta y la verdad, no sé por qué, pero no lo dejes ir. Búscalo – apretó su agarre en el menor y acercó un poco más sus rostros – Quizás tuvo sus razones, quizás fue sólo un cobarde; no lo sabrás a menos que lo encuentres y lo obligues a responderte como corresponde. No pienses en los "tal vez" o en los "quizás", no te atormentes con posibilidades infinitas… encuentra tu verdad.

Eren quedó atónito. La vehemencia con la que las palabras de Bethold brotaban de sus labios, el dolor palpable en cada frase, la intensidad de su mirada y lo envolvente de la situación. Cada sentimiento plasmado, cada punzada en el corazón, cada semejanza… lo entendía. Así como también comprendía la impetuosa insistencia, esa recalcada obstinación con que se diera una segunda oportunidad.

Pero… ¿realmente quería?

¿Estaba preparado para una respuesta concreta?

Alzó la mirada – no recordaba en qué momento la bajó – y vio a Berthold. El azabache le sonrió con honestidad, comprendiendo el silente pedido implantado en los ojos de Eren.

\- Más vale arrepentirse de algo que hiciste que de no hacerlo – agregó para darle el último empujón.

* * *

Tras aquel incidente, Eren pasó mucho tiempo meditando.

Como su semestre había terminado y se encontraba de vacaciones, se permitió un espacio sólo para pensar.

¿Valía la pena buscar a Levi de nuevo?

¿Cómo lo contactaría?

¿Qué le diría?

Muchas dudas taladraban su cabeza, atormentándolo en sueños y desconcentrándolo durante el día. Había demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, demasiada ilusión y pocas esperanzas.

¿Estaba fantaseando o siendo realista?

¿Podría encontrar a Levi y hablarle directamente, no por mensaje, no por llamada pero sí cara a cara?

¿Sería un cobarde y le rehuiría o lo enfrentaría, dejando bien en claro su respuesta?

¿Habrían porqués de por medio? ¿Explicaciones reales o más mentiras?

¿Siquiera sería capaz de dar con él? No tenía ni una pista de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Su mente estaba hecho un revoltijo y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a aclarar sus ideas y ordenarlas de forma lógica como para que se asemejaran a un plan, una estrategia.

\- ¡Ugh! – gritó frustrado – ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor?!

* * *

A poco menos de tres días para navidad, Eren hizo su primer intento.

Trató en primera instancia de encontrarlo por el celular. Gracias a los tres dígitos iniciales del número del abogado, Eren averiguó a qué empresa de telefonía y comunicaciones pertenecía la línea y, con la ayuda de un Jean que casualmente trabajaba como servicio al cliente allí, logró hackear la seguridad del sistema y meterse en los registros personales de cada cliente, averiguando no sólo que Levi había dado de baja su número, sino también su apellido y su dirección.

Ackerman…

Inmediatamente ese mismo día, sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió el primer bus hasta la ciudad vecina.

Eran dos míseras horas de viaje, no estaba tan lejos, pero fueron las dos horas más tortuosas de su vida.

Habiéndose subido al autobús más por un impulso de adrenalina que con un plan en mente, en esos momentos, a escasos minutos de arribar a la parada, Eren no tenía la menor idea de qué es lo que iba a hacer.

¿Qué le iba a decir cuándo lo viera? ¿Tratarlo mal, insultarlo y golpearlo o hablar civilizadamente, calmo e indiferente?

¿Debía preguntarle directamente el porqué del "se terminó" o debía suavizar primero la situación con una charla amena?

¿Levi le abriría siquiera la puerta? ¿Llegaría hasta el departamento del pelinegro? ¡¿Tenía dinero en su billetera para el taxi?!

Cuando el micro se detuvo en la terminal – y el castaño hubo checado su billetera – no había vuelta atrás.

Presuroso, tomó un taxi cualquiera y le dio la dirección robada.

Al cabo de una tensa media hora, el auto se detuvo en las puertas de un hermoso – y al parecer costoso – edificio.

El ojiverde pagó rápido y conforme escuchaba el rugido del motor alejarse, un miedo y ansiedad nunca antes experimentados invadieron su cuerpo.

Tragó duro y se acercó hasta la recepción. El complejo de departamentos – o al menos eso supuso que era – era gigantesco, con al menos unos veinte pisos. Además de que tenía una estructura moderna y, según pudo apreciar, un estricto sistema de seguridad.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, joven? – preguntó un guardia en cuanto puso un pie adentro.

\- Uhm… – comenzó algo inseguro el castaño – busco a alguien.

\- ¿Sabe el número de piso?

\- No…

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Levi Ackerman.

El vigía lo observó con algo de desconfianza, pero luego asintió, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera y conduciéndolo hasta una oficina moderada con un letrero que ponía "encargado".

Tocó con suavidad y cuando se escuchó un "pase", le indicó con un ademán a Eren que se adentrara.

Una vez en el interior de la pequeña habitación, un anciano detrás de un escritorio le saludó con cordialidad y le indicó que tomara asiento.

\- Y bien, joven – habló el viejo una vez que Eren se hubo sentado – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Vengo a visitar al Sr. Levi Ackerman – respondió Eren, algo incómodo.

\- ¿Ackerman? – repitió el hombre mientras tomaba un libro enorme – al parecer de registros – y lo ojeaba detenidamente – El licenciado Ackerman no vive aquí desde hace más de… – hizo una pequeña pausa para ajustar los anteojos en su nariz – medio año – finalizó.

El piso se deshizo debajo de Eren.

Se sintió mareado, débil, con un nudo en la garganta. A su alrededor, las cosas comenzaron a girar en círculos, empeorando su aturdimiento y revolviendo su estómago, haciendo que la bilis se le subiera a la boca.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

\- El Sr. Ackerman se mudó hace siete meses – profirió de nueva vuelta el sujeto, con un perceptible en el tono hostil.

Los manos de Eren, reposadas hasta ese momento en su regazo, se hicieron puño, apretando hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y crear crescendos en las palmas. Tragó sonoramente, con dificultad y, no sin antes morder su labio inferior con algo de rabia, impotencia y dolor, asintió, buscando la manera más educada de plantear lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Sabe a dónde se mudó? – cuestionó con voz ronca y forzada.

\- No. Lo siento.

\- ¿Sabe por qué se mudó?

\- No. No indagamos en la vida privada de nuestros clientes, jovencito.

Sintiéndose bastante derrotado y frustrado, Eren le dio las gracias de mala gana al anciano y se retiró.

Una vez en la calle, se sentó en la banca más cercana, dejando que el frío aire de diciembre calmara su temple.

De la nada, dio un grito estridente, asustando a todos los peatones a su alrededor y llamando la atención de un policía en la esquina, pero no le importó. Se sentía como un fracasado, un inútil, el hombre con la peor suerte sobre la faz de la tierra. Golpeó con fuerza la madera del banco y siguió chillando improperio, dejando todas sus emociones fluir.

Sólo cuando el uniformado empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba, supo que era hora de volver a casa.

Su misión en esa ciudad había fallado.

* * *

Tras aquella primera derrota, el ojiverde buscó otras formas de contactar con Levi.

Intentó spameándolo a su correo.

Intentó googleándolo.

Nada.

Ni un mensaje respondido, ni una entrada encontrada.

Y, cuando creía que el abogado había borrado cualquier rastro o prueba de su existencia, allá, en la quinta página de google, encontró un tag, una foto y un perfil.

_Hanji Mad Scientist Zoe._

¡¿En qué mierdas estuvo pensando todo ese tiempo?! Si no podía localizarlo a él, debía tratar con sus amigos.

Sin perder un instante, movió mar y tierra y rehabilitó su cuenta de Facebook.

Entró y de inmediato clickeó en la sección de mensajes. Llegó hasta su conversación con Hanji y abrió la ventana de chat.

Conectada.

\- _"Hanji, hola"_ – fue su penoso e improvisado comienzo.

\- _"¡Cachorrito! ¿Cómo estás?"_

\- _"Bien. Digo, mal. Necesito… uhm… necesito de tu ayuda."_

\- _"Awww ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? ¿Precisas una cirugía gratuita? ;) "_

\- _"Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Levi."_

Diez minutos pasaron y la mujer no respondió.

Okay, algo iba mal.

\- _"Hanji?"_

\- _"Lo siento, cachorrito. No puedo decirte nada sobre él, me lo prohibieron."_

¡¿Qué?!

¡No, no iba a salirle con esa mierda ahora!

\- _"Quién te lo prohibió?"_

\- _"Levi."_

Aunque era de suponerse, su pecho igual dolió.

¿Tanto así quería evitarlo?

¡Bien, pues no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya!

\- _"No, no lo entiendes." _– continuó escribiendo, reacio a dejarse vencer – _"EN SERIO necesito saber de Levi."_

\- _"Lo prometí. Lo siento, Eren."_

\- _"No. Hanji, por favor." _– estaba bien, si tenía que rogar, lo haría… estaba dispuesto a todo – _"POR FAVOR. Estos meses… han sido un infierno y… quizás tardé mucho, pero necesito hablar con él."_

\- _"Eren, lo siento…"_

\- _"Hanji… HANJI. POR FAVOR. P-O-R-F-AV-O-R. Te lo estoy suplicando. Sólo una oportunidad, no pido más."_

\- _"Debo irme…"_

\- _"NO! HANJI, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS!" _– el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. No podía permitir que esa mujer se le escapara, era su última opción –_ "POR FAVOR! Necesito saber sobre él. Necesito verlo, tengo que… ugh… Hanji, lo amo. LO AMO."_

\- _"En serio lo siento mucho, Eren. No me odies… es sólo que… lo prometí. Adios."_

Desconectada.

\- _"NO! NO, HANJI! POR FAVOR!"_

No…

\- _"POR FAVOR!"_

¡No!

\- _"HANJI! NECESITO…! SÓLO UNA VEZ…! UNA OPORTUNIDAD! POR FAVOR… YO… YO LO AMO… HANJI, POR FAVOR!"_

¡NO!

El ícono que mostraba la foto de perfil de la de lentes se volvió blanco y entonces, cuando trató de entrar – con su mano sudorosa y temblando, moviéndose erráticamente sobre el mouse – a su muro y éste rebotó como "no encontrado", supo que lo habían bloqueado.

* * *

Maldijo una y mil veces el haber perdido el celular de la doctora.

Maldijo una y mil veces su vehemente lealtad.

Maldijo una y mil veces la petición de Levi.

Pero, por sobre todo, maldijo una y mil veces, el querer darse por vencido.

* * *

Días después, pasada la nochebuena y la navidad, a tan sólo cuatro días de año nuevo, Eren y Armin se encontraban en un tranquilo café cerca de la facultad del blondo.

El clima frío y la nevada acumulada de las noches anteriores hacían el contraste perfecto con el ambiente que se vivía dentro del local: cálido, con olor a pino y cacao, decorado con temáticas rojas y verdes, múltiples lucecitas de colores y mullidos sillones forrados de animalprint.

De sólo verlo Eren se sentía enfermo.

\- ¡Va a ser genial, Eren! – decía entusiasmado el menudo ojiazul – ¡Los doctores más importantes del país van a estar allí!

\- Uh, hu – fue la escueta respuesta del castaño. Se sentía demasiado desanimado como para seguirle la corriente a su amigo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que tu padre me invitara! – sin embargo, Armin no pareció percatarse de esto y siguió con su enérgico e hiperactivo monólogo – Es decir… es un acto benéfico, las entradas cuestan una barbaridad… ¡y me invitó a mí!

\- Tsk…

Había invitado al rubio para hablarle de sus problemas, pero ni bien arribó, Armin empezó a hablarle de esta maravillosa gala benéfica que el Hospital Oncológico de Sina estaba organizando y que sería en año nuevo y reuniría a los mejores doctores del país y blah, blah, blah. Demás basura de medicina y formalismos y fangirlismo hacia una tal Hanji Z–

\- ¡Espera! – semi gritó al escuchar el nombre tan familiar – ¿Quién dijiste que es la directora?

\- La doctora Hanji Zoe – sus ojos brillaron con admiración y su voz adquirió un tono de colegiala enamorada – es la mejor oncóloga del–

Pero Eren no lo dejó continuar, inmediatamente se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió al blondo de los hombros.

\- ¿Hanji va a estar allí? – exigió saber, su voz destilando desesperación y ansiedad.

\- Uh, s-si – tartamudeó ligeramente intimidado el ojiazul – ¿De dónde la c–

Y ya no escuchó más. Se dejó caer de vuelta en su asiento, la mirada perdida y el corazón acelerado. No podía creerlo. Qué pequeño que era el mundo; un día se encontraba destrozado, pues su única oportunidad de encontrar a Levi había escapado de sus manos y no había forma de volverla a localizar y, ¡bam!, noventa y seis horas después, se enteraba que su mejor amigo no sólo conocía a esa loca doctora, sino que también le brindaba una posibilidad de enfrentarla cara a cara.

¡Esto sólo podía ser el destino!

\- ¡Armin! – exclamó con ímpetu – ¡Necesito que me cedas tu entrada a esa gala!

\- ¡¿Eh?!

* * *

Vale, las cosas no salieron exactamente como las planeó, primero porque Armin se negó con todas sus fuerzas – y la verdad no podía culparlo por ello – a darle su pase de ingreso a la fiesta, por lo que, con mucho pesar y algo de vergüenza, tuvo que acudir a su padre.

Al principio, consideró decirle la verdad a Grisha; que necesitaba la entrada para acosar a la directora del evento para que le diera información del hombre que amaba… pero, tras decir eso mismo pero en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo y bochornoso que sonaba, así que tuvo que inventar una excusa.

\- _Desde un tiempo para acá siento que mi carrera no me satisface, pero quisiera ver cómo se maneja la comunidad médica antes de considerar cambiar –_ es lo que había dicho.

Al principio, pensó que su padre enloquecería. Cambiar de carrera después de dos años no es algo bien visto por nadie – a pesar de que no pensaba hacerlo y sólo lo había dicho para convencerlo de que lo lleve a la gala – y Grisha era alguien que vivía muy atado al "qué pensarán los demás"; pero para su grata sorpresa, el hombre se vio casi eufórico cuando le "confesó" eso. No solo aceptó al instante y llamó a su secretaria para que le consiguiera una entrada más, sino que también – y muy al pesar de Eren – insistió en comprarle un traje formal para la noche.

Por eso, cuando llegó la víspera de año nuevo, Eren estaba plantado en medio de su antigua casa, vestido con un caro esmoquin gris oscuro, unos aún más costosos mocasines negros y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, como lengüeteado de vaca.

El castaño esperaba impaciente por su progenitor, que seguía metido en su recámara, terminando de arreglarse mientras que él se pudría de aburrimiento – y ansiedad – allí parado, temeroso de sentarse y arrugar su vestimenta.

\- ¡Sonríe! – dijo una voz alegre detrás suyo, y, cuando trató de darse la vuelta para encarar al dueño, una luz potente y blanca lo dejó ciego.

\- Mierda – fue lo único que logró exclamar mientras la risa jovial y entusiasta de Armin llenaba la habitación.

Oh, lo esperaba una larga velada.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al recinto donde se desarrollaba la gala, Eren y Armin fueron rápidamente abandonados por Grisha, quien dijo algo como "ir a saludar a mis colegas" y se marchó.

El castaño sólo bufó, dirigiéndose directo a la mesa de los tragos mientras que Armin miraba maravillado su alrededor, totalmente embelesado por la finura y elegancia del lugar y de sus invitados.

Ni bien estableció su base al lado de las bebidas y los aperitivos, Eren echó una ojeada express a su alrededor, buscando con ojos de águila a una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y lentes extravagantes.

Media hora.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Nada.

Tras unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos, parado como un idiota cerca de los comestibles, su padre y su amigo aparecieron para arrastrarlo a un círculo de personas, donde fue presentado como el honorable hijo del Dr. Jaeger. Estrechó muchas manos y besos otras tantas, tratando de fingir un rostro amable e interesado a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban bastante muy lejos de aquellos galenos y más bien enfocados en encontrar a cierta doctora.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, entre él escabulléndose de las amistades de su progenitor que trataban de entablar conversación con él y esquivando a algunas féminas, que aunque con buenos años encima, lo acosaban, insinuándosele y proponiendo bailes indeseados.

Cuando rondaba la medianoche y la cuenta regresiva estaba a un pelo de empezar, la vio.

Cerca del escenario, rodeada de múltiples señores estirados, vestida con un estrecho pero pulcro pantalón blanco acompañado de mocasines del mismo tono, una blusa negra con detalles blancos y una especie de corbata incorporada, cayendo en ondas sobre su pecho, su particular bata blanca encima y su cabello, recogido en una bien elaborada cola alta, adornada a un costado con una delicada flor roja como la cereza del pastel, estaba ella.

No la conocía mucho, de hecho apenas habían hablado contadas ocasiones, pero, ese atuendo se sentía tan... acorde a su personalidad.

Pestañeó y se obligó a volver a la realidad, se había quedado observándola, ligeramente deslumbrado.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, sigiloso. Aún no sabía cómo iba a irrumpir en aquel grupo de profesionales y sacarla a un lugar más privado, pero improvisaría sobre la marcha, no podía darse el lujo de perderla ahora que la tenía frente a él.

Cuando estuvo a menos de tres metros del círculo, ella volteó a verlo. Y lo reconoció.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Quizás fueron sus ojos marrones, abriéndose como platos en menos de un instante. Quizás fue su bebida, siendo absorbida y escupida en un pestañeo. Quizás fue su cuerpo, suelto, descansado en una posición relajada, tensándose y poniéndose rígido a una velocidad subnormal. O tal vez, TAL VEZ, fue el hecho de que ella prácticamente gritó "¡Eren!" mientras apartaba a todas las personas a su alrededor y se encaminaba directo hasta donde estaba parado el castaño.

Como fuera, para cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba el ojiverde, éste se hallaba totalmente sonrojado – y no era para menos, en esos momentos eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas –.

\- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo la de lentes antes de agarrar la muñeca de Eren y arrastrarlo a paso rápido hasta un lugar más alejado.

* * *

Sólo cuando estuvieron en la terraza, en una esquina de las más alejadas y oscuras, donde ni la suave música ni los cuchicheos del salón alcanzaban a ser oídos, Hanji se detuvo y observó, entre molesta y sorprendida, al joven frente a ella.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! – exclamó con enojo, decidiéndose al fin entre una de las dos emociones.

Eren la miró ligeramente desconcertado, aún mareado por la rapidez con la que se habían desarrollado los eventos. Luego, cuando la mujer frunció el ceño y amenazó con abrir los labios de nuevo, se obligó a salir de su inconveniente estupor y habló.

\- Necesito que me contactes con Levi – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Eren… – suspiró con pesadez la otra, llevando ambas manos a su cabellos y tironeándolo un poco, sin llegar a deshacer su peinado – ya te dije que no pue–

\- ¡Lo sé! – la cortó el castaño – Sé lo que dijiste, y entiendo que una promesa es algo importante para cualquiera, pero… – se dio un breve segundo para inhalar profundo y reunir el valor y la determinación suficientes para convencer a aquella galeana sin romperse en medio camino – …en serio necesito hablar con Levi una vez más. Sólo una vez.

\- Eren, Levi no quiere verte.

\- ¡No me importa que no quiera! – alzó la voz, sólo un poco – Me debe una explicación y pienso cobrársela. No me detendré hasta saber su respuesta.

Hanji lo miró, compasión y odio irradiando de sus orbes oscuros. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al muchacho.

\- Sólo lo lastimarás si lo buscas – soltó después de un rato, en un tono desconocido para el ojiverde.

¿Qué?

Eren la contempló fijo por unos segundos, totalmente perplejo.

¿Lastim–

Tenía que ser un chiste.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – comenzó exclamando, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su autocontrol se iba por la borda – ¿Lastimarlo?

\- Eren…

\- ¡¿Y yo qué?! – siguió el otro, sin darle la oportunidad a Hanji de tratar siquiera de defender a Levi – ¡¿Jamás pensó cómo me sentiría yo después de leer aquel mensaje?!

\- Eso no es lo que–

\- ¡¿Es que tan poco le importaba?! ¡¿Tan poco me conocía?! – su voz iba en aumento con cada pregunta lanzada al aire - ¡¿Nunca, en serio, nunca se detuvo dos segundos y se puso en mi lugar?!

\- ¡Eren!

\- ¡Todo el daño que me hizo! – a esas alturas, el castaño ya estaba gritando – ¡Todo lo que tuve que pasar para EMPEZAR siquiera a tratar de superarlo! Y él… ¡ÉL!

\- ¡Eren! Baja la v–

\- ¡Él jamás se preocupó por mí! ¡¿Le valí madres desde un comienzo, no?! ¡Era su juguete, el niño con el que tonteaba!

\- ¡EREN!

\- Y claro, – Eren ignoró cualquier réplica de Hanji, concentrado en expulsar cada gota de veneno, cada inseguridad atragantada en su tráquea – cuando se enteró que el mocoso lo amaba simplemente se deshizo de él porque era una carga, una molestia, ¡UNA ESCORIA QUE NISQUIERA MERECÍA UN "NO" COMO RESPUESTA! ¡QUE ERA PREFERIBLE DEJAR EN EL LIMBO, PUDRIÉNDOSE EN MIL POSIBILIDADES, AHOGÁNDOSE EN SUS DUDAS SOBRE QUÉ HIZO MAL Y–

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

Los gritos cesaron y el tranquilo croar de las ranas en una laguna cercana fue el único sonido audible por unos minutos.

Claro, hasta que compulsivos sollozos se abrieron paso en la tranquilidad de la oscuridad.

Eren, con el rostro rojo, marcada claramente la figura de una mano abierta en su mejilla, había comenzado a llorar; al principio leves espasmos silentes, pero eventualmente, todo lo que había reprimido durante ese periodo de más ocho meses salió a flote, en forma de amargas lágrimas y estrepitosas hipadas.

Hanji, quien también había perdido el temple en medio del griterío autocompasivo de Eren, se vio tocada por los lamentables quejidos y gimoteos ahogados del menor.

Eren no tenía la culpa…

Porque él no sabía…

Sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por haber sucumbido a la presión de un adolescente despechado en vez de haber actuado como la adulta que era, la de lentes se acercó al castaño, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que la cabeza ajena descansara en el hueco de su cuello y sobando pequeños círculos en su espalda, buscando calmar de alguna forma las vibraciones compulsivas de su llanto provocaba.

\- L-lo amo… – susurró quedito en medio de los sollozos el ojiverde – Hanji, en serio lo amo…

\- Lo sé… – murmuró la doctora, sonriendo con dolor pues sabía que los sentimientos del joven eran honestos – lo sé, Eren…

* * *

Pasada una media hora, tanto Hanji como Eren regresaron al salón principal. Ya era año nuevo y la cuenta regresiva la habían pasado juntos, en la terraza; la mujer limpiando el rostro empapado y pegajoso del menor y éste balbuceando disculpas avergonzadas.

Milagrosamente, muy pocos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, y, cuando regresaron, lo hicieron separados. Primero Eren y posteriormente la de lentes.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin ningún percance, Armin, Grisha y él retirándose cuando bordeaban las dos de la madrugada.

En el auto de vuelta a casa, mientras su rubio amigo iba dormido en su hombro, y su padre concentrado en la carretera, Eren suspiró y decidió mirar por la ventana; sus ojos clavados en los escenarios pasando veloces por su retina, pero su mente divagando en los sucesos de esa noche.

\- _"Mañana a las 4:00 pm en el Café Sina, frente al Hospital Oncológico"_ – le había dicho Hanji.

Exhaló con pesadez, creando una mancha de vaho en la ventanilla del auto.

Su corazón latía veloz y su pulso martilleaba. En su mano, un papel con la dirección exacta anotada yacía firmemente apretado.

Al fin iba a obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

La hora fijada llegó más pronto de lo que esperó.

Y allí se encontraban, frente a frente, Hanji con un café bien cargado en la mano y Eren con un mocacchino.

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con cuchillo.

La de cabellos cobrizos fue la primera en hablar.

\- Levi no sabe que estoy aquí – declaró.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a romper la promesa que le hiciste? – indagó Eren. Hanji parecía el tipo de persona confiable, de esas que se llevan los secretos a la tumba y cumplen las promesas a muerte.

\- Sólo si tú estás dispuesto a saber la verdad y a escuchar toda la historia sin interrumpir.

Eren tragó duro. Por alguna razón su pecho se comprimió y una fuerte – y dolorosa – punzada, premonición de que todo iba a salir mal, se implantó en la boca de su estómago.

\- Sí – aceptó con voz ronca y forzada.

La de lentes lo observó fijo, escrudiñando su rostro en busca de la más mínima muestra de duda o arrepentimiento, pero lo único que destilaba la faceta de Eren Jaeger era determinación.

Determinación por saber la verdad.

\- Levi tiene cáncer… – soltó al final Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

· **Sé que dije twoshot, pero como verán, la cosa se alargó demasiado y ya son doce mil palabras, no creo que aguanten otras doce o trece mil de una… (además, el suspenso is gud)**

· **Sé también que me pasé por dos (o tres) días en la fecha, pero simplemente no encontraba una canción o inspiración suficiente como para que lo que escribiera tuviera sentido y algo de emoción… hasta hace unos días y me duele el pecho ahora porque en serio sufro escribiendo esto ;w;**

· **El próximo capítulo es el final definitivo. Por favor, paciencia.**

**Notas de Nata:**

**Ansvahgdshaesfadsagesgadsghafsgharsagesaa ay… no me odien :c lo hago por un bien mayor (mi placer (?)) ok no xD lo hago porque estaba en mi mente y creo que la historia está demasiado bonita como para no tratar de escribirla (independiente de mis dotes como escritora, cuando se me ocurren ideas bonitas, se me ocurren ideas bonitas, ya que salgan deformadas porque no puedo narrarlas o plantearlas como es debido es otra cosa…)**

**Ahm. No sé.**

**Gracias a mi hamada mujer (Dina) por aposharme like foreva desde wasap y fb y soportar el dolor que le doy a diario sin dejarme (o hacer que su Eren deje a mi Levi).**

**Dato curioso que a nadie le importa: Pensé, durante unos locos minutos, en vez de poner a Berthold como la cita, poner a Sasuke xD (porque SasuEren es canon), luego mi mujer me convenció de lo contrario y puse a Berth porque YODO :B**

**Las amo chiquitas. Nunca me dejen aunque sea una mierda para las fechas de actualización.**

**Pd. Mi inocente redtuber… bueno, no tengo mucha inspiración para él pero sé que vendrá a mi en forma de revelación de la virgen de Guadalupe y actualizaré. No está en hiatus ni nada D;**

**See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**160 caracteres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desconocido: **"Oe Armin pasame la tarea d mate"

…

**Desconocido:** "Armin! Andaaaaa :( pasame la tarea d mateeeee plis!"

…

**Desconocido: **"Armin pk me ignoras? :'( "

Levi Ackerman no era un hombre de mucha paciencia. Mucho menos alguien que se callara las cosas como un mamón, chupándose el dedo y dejándose joder.

No.

Era ÉL quien jodía a las personas.

Por eso, cuando tres mensajes prácticamente consecutivos de algún molesto número desconocido aparecieron en su pantalla, él simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: insultar.

**LA:** "Pedazo de mierda, no soy el tal Armin. Fíjate bien en el número antes de andar tocándole los cojones a la gente."

Fue su adorable respuesta.

Quien fuera que lo hubiese confundido con ese/esa tal Armin, se podía ir bien para el tajo.

A Levi no lo perturbaba ni Dios cuando estaba en el baño.

Satisfecho con su contestación, volvió a concentrarse en su labor actual: hacer del d–

Sin embargo una vibración en su mano lo detuvo a medio camino.

**Desconocido: **"… lo siento… quien eres?"

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

No sólo algún niñato irresponsable con una curiosidad capaz de matar a todos los gatos de la ciudad lo estaba interrumpiendo en pleno momento sagrado, cuando el hombre se entiende con el toilet, cuando el estómago y el inodoro se funden en uno solo y nace el hijo de ese amor… sino que también estaba desgarrando su retina – metafóricamente – con esa ortografía de mierda.

**LA:** "Tu ortografía me hace sangrar los ojos…"

Tuvo la amabilidad de hacérselo saber.

Y a los pocos segundos llegó la respuesta.

**Desconocido:** "Discúlpame la vida… quité por error el corrector, pero en todo caso, qué importa la ortografía? Dime quién eres."

Ah, la juventud y su desinterés por las cosas más básicas de la vida.

Estúpidos mocosos inconscientes…

Resignado a no poder cagar en paz, Levi procedió a limpiarse con toda la dignidad que un adulto exitoso – interrumpido en medio del proceso de hacer sus necesidades – puede tener. Irritado, decidió que tan siquiera, jodería un poco al número desconocido que lo habría interrumpido.

**LA:** "Pues no vas a llegar muy lejos si subestimas el poder de una buena escritura, MOCOSO."

**Desconocido:** "Quién putas eres?! Por qué me llamas mocoso?! Quién te crees?! Respóndeme de una vez!"

Y vaya que el niñato era fácil de provocar.

Con un bufido que asimilaba una risa, Levi se sentó en el borde de su cama y siguió con su ataque.

**LA:** "Sugiero que en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo, (y haciéndome malgastar el mío), empieces tu dichosa tarea de matemáticas. No dependas de tus amistades, vago."

**Desconocido: **"Y tú qué sabes de mí, eh? Tengo mis razones para no poder hacerla."

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

Sí, claro.

**LA: **"Masturbarte mientras ves porno no cuenta como excusa válida, niño."

Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta.

Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del abogado. Por favor, nadie le ganaba en hijoputería a Levi Ackerman. Él era capaz de dejar sin palabras a fiscales, jueces e inclusive, un par de veces, a Erwin.

Satisfecho, creyéndose victorioso, se disponía a dejar el móvil de lado y seguir con su rutina y alistarse para ir al trabajo cuando un zumbido demasiado leve lo detuvo.

El niñato había contestado.

**Desconocido: **"Y tú? Seguro eres un viejo verde que se toca viendo videos de colegialas y vive con como 70 gatos, solo y abandonado."

Patético.

Estos jóvenes de hoy ni siquiera tenían creatividad.

Sin embargo decidió que aún era muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

**LA: **"Quizás."

Fue lo que typeó.

**Desconocido: **"No niegas que eres un vejete arrecho? Iugh."

Risorio. Un mocoso ignaro – y probablemente virgen – hablándole de perversión.

Ah, si supiera la mitad de manías y fetiches que él sabía – o había practicado –…

Pero no había porqué traumatizar al pobre niño. Mejor jugar suave.

**LA: **"Por lo que sabes, puedo ser hasta un alienígena anaranjado con cuatro antenas y que caga pasas en tu cereal."

Ridículo, sí, pero lo suficientemente inofensivo como para sacarle una carcajada al mocoso – o eso esperaba –.

**Desconocido: **"Qué cereal compro?"

¿Eh?

**LA: **"¿Y cómo carajos esperas que sepa eso?"

**Desconocido: **"Entonces no puedes ser lo que afirmas ser… o al menos no haces pupu en mi comida."

Ah, la cuestión del extrate–

\- Un momento – detuvo su cadena de pensamientos y miró con una mueca de horror la pantalla del móvil – ¡¿dijo pupu?!

¿Qué estaba mal con la juventud de esta época?

**LA: **"¿Pupu? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Se dice cagar, CAGAR. Además, jamás dije que fuera un alien anaranjado con cuatro antenas, sólo deje abierta esa posibilidad."

**EJ: **"No es mi culpa! Mi madre me acostumbró a decir eso en vez de… algún otro sinónimo."

Levi rodó los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

\- Este mocoso…

**Desconocido:** "No hay mayor mal que modismos familiares."

Esperó por una réplica de parte del otro, pero ningún mensaje llegó.

Suspirando y dando por finalizado su momento de bullying al prójimo, Levi acabó de arreglarse y partió al trabajo.

* * *

Tras una jornada particularmente larga en el buffet de abogados, el ojigris retornaba a su departamento con un humor de perros.

Gracias a que Hanji había sido una total procrastinadora con las muestras de ADN que mandaron a su laboratorio – porque a la loca no le bastaba con ser la directora del mayor y único hospital oncológico de la ciudad, sino que también tenía una cadena de laboratorios especializados en muestras criminológicas, siendo particularmente el de Sina el más grande y modernamente equipado – sino que también había dado vacaciones a su ayudante – mano derecha y ya-quisiera-ella-amante – Moblit, justo una semana antes del juicio del Sr. Nile. Ahora, aunque ella misma dijo que se ocuparía de tener los resultados a tiempo, no quitaba el perjuicio enorme que le había ocasionado a Levi y su cliente, dándoles apenas un día para preparar el caso.

Ojalá a Hanji no le dieran por ningún orificio en un buen tiempo.

Refunfuñando como un viejo senil, el pelinegro saludó al portero y le dio las llaves para que estacionara su auto, metiéndose directo al ascensor, deseoso de llegar a su apartamento y darse una buena ducha.

Justo cuando las puertas se abrían en su piso, una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón se hizo presente.

Suponiendo que sería alguno de sus amigos, lo ignoró y siguió de largo hasta llegar e ingresar a su departamento.

Dejó su maletín a un costado de la puerta, (ya después lo llevaría hasta su despacho), se aflojó la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta. Entró a su dormitorio aún desvistiéndose, arrojó las dos prendas que ya tenía fuera de su cuerpo a la cama y siguió con el proceso. Chasqueó la lengua cuando casi se cae al enredarse con sus pantalones y los arrojó con más violencia, el móvil saliendo volando del bolsillo hasta llegar al borde, apenas a unos milímetros de caerse.

\- Mierda – maldijo el abogado, estirándose y cogiendo el aparato.

Sin dejar de desabotonar su camisa, desbloqueó la pantalla y alzó una ceja.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Del número desconocido de esa mañana.

**Desconocido: **"Soy Eren Jaeger."

O mejor dicho, de Eren Jaeger.

¿Por qué ese mocoso había vuelto a mensajearle? ¡Y después de tantas horas!

Se debatió entre dejarlo así o escribirle algo de vuelta.

¿Qué ganaba siguiendo una conversación con algún extraño random?

¿Y qué perdía?...

Arrugando la nariz y molesto consigo mismo por sucumbir ante la tentación de joder a alguien por un rato, tecleó una respuesta para Eren.

**LA: **"Felicidades. Sólo tardaste como doce horas en responderme."

**Desconocido: **"Pude simplemente no contestarte nada."

\- Hah, ¿ahora vienes a hacerte el arrogante? – balbuceó para sí mismo el pelinegro – mocoso de mierda…

**LA: **"Pero lo hiciste."

**Desconocido: "**Toche, así que dime tu nombre."

¿Eh? ¿Para qué quería ese niño saber su nombre?

Pero nuevamente, ¿qué era un poco de información a cambio de unos minutos de entretención?

Se acomodó en la cama, aún con la camisa a medio desabotonar y sólo con el bóxer para abajo, y siguió con su teléfono.

**LA: **"Levi."

**Desconocido: **"De dónde eres? El nombre no parece típico de por acá."

Ok, el crío este se estaba pasando de la línea. ¿Qué su mamá no le había hablado de los peligros de internet? Aunque claro, esto técnicamente no era internet, sino simple mensajería... y él era un hombre de 34 años rehusándose a revelarle su apellido a un mocoso de, ¿cuánto?, ¿quince, dieciséis años?

Absurdo…

Eren era quien debía ser más cuidadoso y no andar divulgando sus datos básicos en cualquier lado.

Claro, si es que realmente se llamaba Eren…

Sacudió su cabeza, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. El punto era que no iba a decirle su apellido.

**LA: **"Información clasificada, niño."

Unos buenos y largos minutos pasaron y no pareciera que el niñato fuera a responderle.

Checó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las once y media.

**LA: **"Dime, Eren, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?"

**Desconocido: **"Quizás lo hacía y acabas de despertarme."

¡Pfft! Patrañas.

**LA:** "Lo dudo."

**Desconocido: **"Por qué?"

¡Vamos!, Levi no había pasado más de dos años haciendo una maestría en psicología como para no conocer un pelín a las personas, más cuando estaban en esa etapa de la vida por la que – suponía – el mocoso estaba pasando.

**LA:** "No pareces la clase de persona que va a dormir temprano."

**Desconocido:** "Hahaha. Me parece ridículo y gracioso a la vez que finjas conocerme siendo que tan solo hemos intercambiado, qué? Diez mensajes de texto o algo así? Por favor."

¿Lo estaba cuestionando?

\- Ese hijo de su…

**LA:** "No finjo conocerte ni mucho menos. Sólo hago una declaración basada en la evidencia que tengo."

**Desconocido:** "De qué evidencia hablas? O.o"

Ah, la dulce inocencia – ignorancia – de quienes no tienen la experiencia suficiente.

Cuando llevas diez años ejerciendo una profesión – y bien ejercida – adquieres mucha sabiduría, más cuando has tratado con un sinnúmero de sujetos de distintas clases, edades, sexos y culturas.

Con media sonrisa y todos los aires de altanería, el pelinegro empezó a escribir su réplica.

**LA:** "Son casi las once y media de la noche de un lunes. Respondes mis mensajes con evidente rapidez. Le pediste a tu amigo que te pase la tarea en vez de simplemente copiarla mañana temprano. Escribes horrible."

**LA: **"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eres un mocoso de 15 a 18 años (dudo que más porque si estuvieras en la universidad no dirías "mate", sino algo más específico como cálculo o álgebra), tiendes a dormir tarde y despertar tarde. Si no fuera por tus amigos, ni siquiera llegarías a tu primera clase. Y tienes una nota inferior a 6 en literatura/lenguaje."

Exhaló con gusto, sus labios curvados aún en esa mueca socarrona propia de quien lleva años ahogándose en autoconfianza y egocentrismo.

En menos de dos minutos su celular vibraba nuevamente.

**Desconocido: **"Cómo… puedes saber tanto? Es decir, en serio lo adivinaste con tan poca información o… estás espiándome? D:"

Aquel mensaje arrebató una risa entre dientes al ojigris. En serio aquel chiquillo era demasiado inocentonto.

Sintiendo quizás un poco de compasión, decidió gastar un par de palabras y explicarle "la magia" al crío.

**LA: **"Tranquilo mocoso. Soy abogado con maestría en psicología criminal. Básicamente podría ser psicólogo si quisiera. Es mi deber saber leer a la gente."

**Desconocido:** "Inclusive por mensaje de texto?! Wow."

Bufó. No podía creerse que eso bastara para impresionar a alguien, por más joven e inexperto que fuera.

Si era hasta básico tener algo de conocimiento para tratar con personas, en cualquier medio…

Sin embargo, no era su deber instruir al niño en las ciencias de la vida, muy por el contrario, su misión esa noche era fastidiarlo.

**LA:** "No es como si tu especie fuera muy difícil de entender. Vosotros críos sois todos iguales, unos gamberros vagos sin remedio."

**Desconocido:** "Y ahora me hablas en gallego? Hostias tío, relax."

Esta vez una risa un poco más sincera brotó de los labios del abogado.

Eren empezaba a agradarle.

Quizás su noche no fuera tan miserable como su día…

Pero, claro, la suerte no estaba de su lado y todo se fue al carajo cuando, al disponerse a responderle al chiquillo, su pantalla se iluminó y el artefacto empezó a vibrar repetidas veces, señalando inequívocamente que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Una llamada de Hanji Zoe.

\- Mierda… – murmuró el pelinegro mientras, de mala gana, apretaba el ícono verde y llevaba el móvil cerca de su oreja.

\- Enanín~ – fue el grito agudo que lo recibió – ¿Estás en casa? Hehehe… ¡Sé que lo estás! El guardia ya me dijo que estabas, hehehe.

No, ese tono… esas risillas bobaliconas en medio de cada palabra… Hanji no podía es–

\- Oye, ¡ábreme la puerta!, ¡no pienso estar toda la noche aquí parada con una caja de cervezas!

\- Hanji, no me digas que estás e–

\- ¡Leviiiiii! – no, no las "i" alargadas – ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – dos golpes concisos y cercanos aseveraron el temor de Levi.

Hanji estaba fuera de su departamento.

Y estaba ebria.

Mierda.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió hasta la entrada, sabiendo que si dejaba a la de lentes más tiempo afuera acabaría vomitando en el pasillo o molestando a los vecinos con sus gritos.

Sacó la llave y no acaba de meterla en el cerrojo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hanji se abalanzó contra él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con ella encima.

\- ¡Por la reputa, cuatro ojos loca! ¡¿qué crees que haces?! ¡quítate! – gruñó el ojigris mientras forcejeaba para remover el cuerpo de la doctora de encima suyo.

\- Leviiii – Hanji hizo a oídos sordos y enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de su amigo – ¿por qué no eres suavecito como Moblit?

\- ¡Que te quites, mierda! ¡No me llenes de tus asquerosos gérmenes! – siguió bufando el otro, ahora jalando los cabellos cobrizos de la de lentes.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡no, no, no!

Sabía que era inútil tratar con Hanji estando sobria e imposible si estaba borracha. Era una lucha perdida. Así que Levi simplemente se quedó estático, estirado en pleno hall, a medio vestir, con una mujer diez centímetros más alta que él estrujándosele mientras murmuraba quién sabe qué cosas en un infantil puchero.

Cuando hubieron pasado unos buenos minutos, Hanji por fin se detuvo.

\- Moblit se fue con Ilse – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Es su novia y tú le diste vacaciones.

\- ¡Pero no para que se vaya con ella a algún lugar y luego me mande fotos de su viaje!

\- Nunca le has dicho que te gusta, ¿cómo esperas que él lo sepa si no se lo dices?

\- ¡Moblit no me gusta!

¡Agh! Y una mierda…

Levi gruñó ronco y rodó los ojos, totalmente exasperado.

¿Por qué no tenía amigos normales? De esos que son menos conflictivos y no vienen a ti cada tres meses totalmente ebrios a hablarte de sus amores imposibles.

De sus amores imposibles que niegan amar.

Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de Hanji – JUSTAMENTE HANJI – quejándose de que Moblit esto y Moblit aquello siendo que jamás tuvo los coj– … ovarios para decirle al sujeto que le gustaba.

Bueno, y que aún le gusta.

Menuda estupidez.

\- Como sea gafotas, ahora, ¿puedes quitarte de una puñetera vez? – rezongó entre dientes.

\- ¡No! – chilló la otra – ¡Acaríciame! ¡Y dime lindura!

\- Tu puta madre te dirá eso, ¡quítate! – haciendo uso de su fuerza, cogió a la cobriza de los hombros y la lanzó a un costado, poniéndose de pie lo más rápidamente posible.

\- ¡Levi!

\- ¡Largo!

La oleada de gritos sinsentido prosiguió por un rato, el pelinegro luchando fehacientemente por echar a Hanji de su departamento y la de lentes negándose rotundamente, huyendo de forma melodramática cada vez que Levi hacía el intento de agarrarla.

En medio de todo aquel meollo, el celular de Levi volvió a vibrar.

El ojigris detuvo su cacería y miró el artefacto, olvidado al borde de la mesita de entrada minutos antes, cuando cometió el error de abrir la puerta.

Se acercó parsimoniosamente, dispuesto a agarrarlo y ver quién putas le jodía la existencia ahora, pero una sombra de piel trigueña se le adelantó.

Hanji Zoe literalmente corrió desde su escondite detrás del mesón de la cocina hasta la puerta, donde al vuelo cogió el aparatito y salió huyendo por el pasillo, en dirección al ascensor.

\- ¡La concha de la…! ¡Hanji! – gruñó el abogado mientras se disponía a ir tras la desgraciada cuatro ojos, pero, ni bien puso un pie en el corredor, acabó de voltear su cuerpo hacia donde había partido la mujer, la voz en la garganta, dispuesto a pegar el grito de su vida, todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

Allí estirada en todo su esplendor a lo largo del piso, estaba Hanji Zoe, gimiendo quedito y balbuceando maldiciones. Oh, y claro, más allá, justo al lado de la pared, esparramadas todas sus pieza en aproximadamente un metro a la redonda, estaba lo que quedaba del celular de Levi.

* * *

Tras una insufrible mañana en el estúpido centro de telefonía, Levi salía con un nuevo Smartphone, cortesía de una molesta – pero por suerte arrepentida – cobriza.

Luego de que su viejo modelo – un celular clásico con tapita – fuera vilmente destrozado, el pelinegro se vio obligado a hacerse con uno nuevo, y, ya que Hanji pagaba, más moderno.

Acabó optando por un Nokia lumia 1020, del que no acaba de convencerlo el tamaño… era demasiado grande e incómodo para él, toda una vida acostumbrado a un móvil práctico, pequeño y manejable.

Maldita tecnología y sus ladrillos planos.

Cuando prendió por primera vez la cosa, después de cargarla las "x" horas necesarias, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus contactos. Se había asegurado de copiar todos los números importantes en el chip de memoria y no, como una gran mayoría, en el teléfono. Y vaya que en esos momentos se alegraba de ser precavido.

Posteriormente revisar que todo estuviera en orden, se acordó de un pequeño detalle: el mocoso.

Nunca alcanzó a responderle…

Ni a guardar su número…

Maldijo en voz baja. Allí iban sus noches de "fastidia al prójimo vía sms".

Bueno, no era como si importara realmente, era un pasatiempo pasajero de una ocasión.

O eso se dijo.

* * *

Y había tenido razón.

Su vida continuó normal, monótona y hartante. Cada nuevo amanecer la misma mierda. Despertar a las cinco y media, salir a trotar y hacer su rutina de ejercicios hasta las seis y media, cepillarse y asearse hasta las siete, preparar el desayuno antes de que se hicieran las siete y media, comer y salir para llegar a la firma de abogados a las ocho, lidiar con el puñado de cretinos, y ocasionalmente Erwin, hasta las seis formalmente, trabajar extra – sin paga – hasta las ocho o nueve, dependiendo, y volver a casa antes de las diez – si es que Hanji, Erwin o alguno de sus otros amigos no lo secuestraba para ir a por unos tragos, en cuyo caso volvía a la medianoche o más –. Su rutina seguía el curso natural pre-impuesto.

O eso, hasta un particular jueves. Aquel día había augurado ser más caca que los demás. Para empezar, su querido Smartphone se había puesto mañoso y por alguna razón desconocida, su alarma jamás sonó; por lo que acabó llegando tarde al trabajo. Cabe destacar sin desayunar. El clima, particularmente ventoso a esa altura de agosto, cuando el otoño estaba prácticamente encima, le arrebató su bufanda – pobremente amarrada a su cuello por la rapidez con la que se vistió para llegar a tiempo – y la susodicha prenda acabó aterrizando en un charco de agua sucia a un costado de la acera. Al ingresar – con más de media hora de retraso – a la oficina, su primer cliente ya estaba allí. De mal humor. No lograron avanzar nada, y por el bien de la integridad física y mental de ambos, reprogramaron su cita para el día siguiente – total, el juicio iba a ser en finales de enero, por lo que aún tenían tiempo –. Su café – que quizás no tan amablemente pidió a su secretaria – llegó frío y con exceso de azúcar. Una basura. Definitivamente despediría a aquella mujer inútil. Erwin, odioso como siempre cuando veía a Levi en su peor estado, le asignó un nuevo caso, y le ordenó cancelar sus últimas dos citas del día sólo para poder entrevistarse con este nuevo sujeto y decidir si valía la pena el intento. Pura mierda.

Alrededor de las seis, cuando ya todos sus clientes se habían marchado – al igual que una mayoría de los empleados del edificio – Levi por fin pudo relajarse unos minutos antes de que este misterioso hombre apareciera.

Según había leído en el expediente del sujeto, estaba acusado de violación a una menor – su hijastra –. Él alegaba inocencia, pero las pruebas presentadas eran inverosímiles. Trataban de asemejar una coartada, una explicación del porqué una vecina lo había visto cargando a la pequeña en forma inapropiada para cualquier padre justo una hora antes de que acaeciera el ultrajo sexual. Dos abogados – bastante reconocidos – ya habían abandonado su caso. Debía ser por algo…

Justo antes de que pudiera divagar más en sus pensamientos, se escuchó un golpe contundente en la puerta.

\- Pase – exclamó seco.

\- Buenas tardes, Lic. Ackerman – saludó un hombre musculoso, aunque entrado en años, de porte altanero y traje de marca.

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Dawk – respondió cortésmente el abogado – Siéntese por favor.

El Sr. Nile Dawk hizo lo pedido y, tras una pequeña introducción en donde le explicó a Levi cómo se puso en contacto con Erwin – que era un viejo amigo suyo, según él – además de los pormenores por lo que había tenido que pasar para estar en esa oficina en esos momentos, sin olvidar mencionar las expectativas que tenía del abogado, Dawk cedió la palabra al pelinegro, quien, tras aclararle que primero debía oír toda la historia de principio a fin y con todos los detalles antes de aceptar tomar el caso, dio inicio con la entrevista personal.

Interrogó a Dawk sobre su relación intrafamiliar, a lo que el aludido expuso sus puntos, repitiendo su coartada tal como la mostraba en la declaración en el expediente, explayándose un poco más en la relación con su – ahora – ex mujer e hijastra. Levi escuchó atento, manteniendo una expresión estoica y procurando interrumpir lo menos posible al sujeto.

Tras tres cuartos de hora de un par de preguntas y demasiado blablá, el ojigris dio la señal de alto, alegando que ya había escuchado suficiente y fue a buscar café para ambos, puntualizando que a su retorno le daría a conocer su resolución, ya fuera esta negativa o afirmativa.

Cuando hubo llegado a la pequeña cocina, soltó un suspiro cansino. Era obvio que aquel sujeto había cometido el crimen. Su lenguaje corporal y su nerviosismo latente lo delataban.

Encendió la cafetera y esperó a que la maquina hiciera su magia. Aprovechó para pasar una mano por sus cabellos en un gesto de frustración. Aunque su deber como profesional lo mandaba en ocasiones a defender personas que eran realmente culpables, tenía límites. Y muy por sobre sus límites estaba el dejar suelto a un violador. No iba a aceptar ese maldito caso. Que Erwin se lo asignara a alguien con menos escrúpulos, pues Levi no iba a ser quien dejara libre a semejante pedazo de hijo de p–

Justo en ese momento, una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón cortó su cadena de pensamientos.

Sacó su móvil contrariado. En la pantalla se vislumbraba claramente una llamada entrante. De un número extraño.

Frunció el ceño en confusión.

Aún eran horas hábiles, por lo que nadie cercano lo llamaría en ese momento – sabían que era demasiado profesional como para perder su tiempo con la tecnología – además no reconocía esa secuencia numé–

La realización lo abofeteó con la fuerza de un camión de carga colisionando contra un muro de cemento a toda velocidad. Aquellos dígitos, aparentemente lanzados al azar, ordenados de forma esporádica y sin ningún significado más allá de completar los siete requeridos para cualquier línea local… ¡Los recordaba!

El mocoso.

Sin quererlo – o eso se había dicho – un tiempo después del incidente con su celular, se encontró a sí mismo tratando de rememorar el número de aquel niñato – Eren Jaeger –, rebuscando en lo más profundo de su memoria visual, taladrándose la cabeza y arrugando su frente cual estreñido en baño público, y sin embargo, lo más próximo que había alcanzado llegar eran los primeros cuatro dígitos. Su cerebro no colaboró más. Y él no se arriesgó a adivinar los otros tres. Y Pronto el tema se vio olvidado y archivado en alguna parte remota de su subconsciente.

Hasta ahora.

El aparato quedó quieto y sólo entonces se percató de que la llamada había sido cortada.

¿Para qué lo buscaría el chiquillo de nuevo?

No tenía sentido.

Quizás se había vuelto a equivocar…

Probablemente.

La cafetera sonó indicando que la bebida estaba lista, pero Levi la ignoró, posando toda su atención en el Smartphone, a la espera de que volviera a vibrar.

No lo hizo.

Bueno, mierda.

Debatió unos segundos consigo mismo, reacio a cometer la locura que pensaba cometer, pero para cuando se dio cuenta… ya había mandado el mensaje.

**LA: **"Hey, mocoso."

Se maldijo en voz baja. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?! ¿Por qué volver a hablar con el mocoso? ¡Y en medio del trabajo! ¿No podía esperar hasta llegar a casa? ¿Dónde quedó todo su profesionalismo? ¡Tenía un cliente esperando por él!, aunque en realidad iba a rechazarlo… ¡pero igual! Iba contra toda ética que él conocie–

Un zumbido sutil.

**Desconocido:** "Hola anciano. Qué tal?"

¿Anciano?

Al carajo.

**LA:** "¿Motivo en especial para llamarme en medio de una reunión con un cliente?"

Sabía que no era verdad, y de hecho Nile se podía ir bien para el tajo, pero si el niñato iba a estar de altanero desde un inicio, bien podía hacerlo sentir mal por "interrumpirlo".

Esperó unos segundos y la respuesta llegó, rápida como era de suponerse.

**Desconocido:** "Lo siento… es que… No, olvídalo. Lo siento mucho, no volveré a molestarte."

¿Eh?

Okay, no esperaba eso. Quizás un pequeño lo siento a lo mucho, pero no que se lo tomara a pecho.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora?

¿Retractarse?

No. Nunca. Levi Ackerman no se retracta.

Pero… No podía permitir que su diversión – porque eso era, ¿no? una entretención para sus noches ociosas – se le escapara apenas recuperada.

**LA:** "Nah, de todas formas pensaba rechazar su caso; era demasiado obvio que me estaba mintiendo. ¿Precisas de mi ayuda en algo, mocoso?"

Genial. Acabó haciéndolo. Y no sólo eso, lo había hecho sonar – o mejor dicho, se había leído – demasiado gentil. Como una prostituta barata ofreciéndosele en la esquina a diez dólares la noche. ¡Coño!

Pensó en corregirse, mandar otro sms aclarando que no es como que estuviera a su servicio, a su disposición para entretenerlo, pero al final optó por abstenerse. Eso sonaría demasiado tsundere. El daño ya estaba hecho y debería aguantar cualquier burla que al renacuajo pudiera ocurrírsele.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo, mientras vertía el café – por suerte aún humeante – en unas tazas. Aunque no fuera de su agrado, pero pronto tendría que volver con Dawk para decirle que no, ni de coña iba a tomar su caso. Que el hombre ese se buscara a alguien con moral más baja como para querer defenderlo.

Acababa de acomodar la azúcar y la crema en una charola para mayor facilidad cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar.

Y, bueno, ya estaba tardando.

**Desconocido:** "Cómo sabes que necesito tu ayuda?"

Oh, vaya. Había hecho ese comentario al azar, tratando – demasiado – de ser casual y menos agresivo.

¿Quién diría que adivinaría sin siquiera proponérselo?

**LA:** "¿Para qué más me mensajerías?"

Pero claro, no podía hacérselo saber al mocoso. Mucho menos desaprovechar esa oportunidad para retomar su actitud sarcástica y autosuficiente.

**Desconocido:** "Toche."

\- Heh – murmuró entre dientes mientras la comisura de sus labios se doblaba levemente hacia arriba en un raro intento de sonrisa.

**LA:** "Entonces, ¿estás en prisión y necesitas un abogado o qué?"

**Desconocido:** "Algo parecido…"

Enarcó una ceja con esa respuesta.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

Esta pintaba ser una charla interesante.

* * *

Al final, cuando el café llegó a manos de Nile, ya estaba tibio. Y él increíblemente malhumorado. Las cosas no acabaron de buena forma y el sujeto terminó conociendo el lado malo de Levi Ackerman. Y un par de insultos en francés. Erwin lo regañó al día siguiente pero nada más. En el fondo sabía que no podía estar del lado de aquella escoria, independiente de si fueran amigos o no. El rubio era un hombre de ética y moral muy altas, lo suficiente como para dejar de lado una amistad en nombre de la justicia.

Como fuera, ya era problema de Nile si encontraba o no a alguien lo suficientemente capaz como para salvar su pinche culo de la cárcel. Lo que le importaba a Levi en esos momentos era…

Eren.

Después de que prácticamente echara a Dawk de su despacho, el abogado se quedó mensajeando con Eren hasta se hizo la medianoche.

Perdió la noción del tiempo… y si no fuera porque Hanji lo llamó preguntándole dónde estaba, quizás hasta hubiera amanecido en esa oficina.

Pero… ¡mierda! El niñato casi le cuenta toda su vida. Comenzó explicándole su situación desde su ingreso a la preparatoria y lo odiosa que era su maestra de psicología, luego se extendió hablándole de su hermana y su sobreprotección y cómo, aparentemente, eso contribuía más a que los profesores lo odiaran. Finalmente, Levi tuvo que hacer un alto en la parte donde su padre le rompía la consola.

Y es que… eso no era de dios.

¡¿Tendría ese hombre la más remota idea de cuánto costaban esas mierdas?! ¡¿Y el valor sentimental que adquirían con el tiempo?! ¡Más aún si TÚ las compraste con TU dinero! Era un cretino. Levi recordaba muy bien la primera vez que le regalaron una nintendo 64 – cortesía de Hanji –, ya había cumplido 21 pero ¡coño! esa cosa era el bebé más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Y la amó, la amó con toda su alma hasta que, un par de años después se la dio a Isabel y Farlan en un acto de cariño fraternal compulsivo – del que no se arrepentía pues fue en su reencuentro después de casi media década buscándolos –.

Sí, en definitiva Grisha Jaeger era un imbécil. Con mayúsculas.

Por supuesto no se abstuvo de hacérselo saber a Eren. Aunque, por cortesía, usó palabras más… civilizadas.

Tras pasar la etapa donde Eren concordaba y se quejaba un poco más de su progenitor, llegaron al tema que Levi hubiera elegido no tocar jamás.

El porqué.

El por qué "olvidara" responderle al niñato ese último mensaje unas semanas atrás.

Por supuesto que Levi jamás admitiría que su amiga ebria le rompió el celular. Para nada. Ello conllevaría una larga explicación de quién era la susodicha amiga y qué hacía en su departamento a esa hora, por qué estaba bebida, por qué no la detuvo, etc, etc, un montón de detalles que, estaba seguro, el mocoso no pasaría por alto así como así.

Para ahorrar la tragedia, Levi prefirió ser cortante y directo.

"Una amiga metiche vino a dejarme unos documentos y borré los mensajes para que no los viera."

Y, claro que Eren no se conformó.

En un principio alegó que le estaba mintiendo – lo cual era cierto, en parte, pero ¡qué sabía él! – luego, lo regañó – tal y como una madre regaña a su retoño por robar una galleta del frasco a media tarde – y finalmente, tras un par de palabras de parte de Levi, cortésmente diciéndole que se dejara de mamar y ser tan paranoico, Eren aceptó la excusa.

Luego, tras tanto blablá, llegaron al punto en el que Eren pedía su ayuda para aprobar psicología.

Al principio, quiso negarse rotundamente porque era una pérdida de tiempo – además de ser un dolor en el culo – pero al final, tras pensarlo dos veces, decidió que, con la excusa de la ayudantía, podría hacerle bullying al chiquillo cuando se le viniera en gana – o cuando su apretada agenda se lo permitiera –.

Acordaron mensajearse cuando Levi volviera de la oficina, lo cual, por lo general, era a las diez. Claro que primero debía asearse y quizás comer algo, así que acabó diciéndole al mocoso a las once. La primera regla que pusieran – aunque en realidad el único que tenía la palabra allí era Levi – fue que las tareas no serían hechas por el abogado, sino que el mocoso tendría que esforzarse y cualquier cosa que realmente no entendiera o pudiera buscar en internet, Levi se la explicaría y/o lo guiaría, nada más. La segunda fue que Eren no podría llamarlo o molestarlo mientras estuviera en horas laborales, así se estuviera muriendo. La tercera fue un mero capricho de Levi; libertad para hacerse bullying cuando quisieran. Eren aceptó sin chistar – aunque no era como si tuviera otra opción – y por esa noche-madrugada se despidieron con un escueto "hasta luego".

* * *

Los días subsiguientes fueron como una espinilla en la parte interna de la nariz: dolorosos e incómodos. Primero porque el cuerpo de Levi, aparentemente resentido por aquel maldito jueves, no reaccionaba como él quería, cansándose de todo y de nada, por lo que el pelinegro se vio obligado a modificar su rutina un poco, bajándola a sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos de ejercicio. Dos porque Erwin y Hanji estaban más pesados que nunca e insistían en "sacarlo a pasear" todas las noches – cosa que él rechazaba y debía hacérselos entender a golpes –. Y tres, porque Eren Jaeger era un completo idiota.

No, no estaba siendo exagerado. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era romper la monotonía pre-establecida de su vida, pero gracias a su ahora débil resistencia física – porque jamás aceptaría que eran los años los que empezaban a pasarle factura – y a un niñato de cuarta con cerebro de cucaracha, su rutina se vio reformada.

Se levantaba media hora más tarde, se ejercitaba, se aseaba, comía – o a veces ni eso – y partía al trabajo. Sufría condenadas doce o trece horas lidiando con bastardos criminales y no tan criminales y apenas llegaba a su departamento, ya tenía, o recibía en el momento, un mensaje del mocoso.

No es que le molestara – tanto – sus charlas con Eren Jaeger, no, al contrario, era casi el único momento del día en el que podía liberar estrés insultando la incapacidad de comprensión del niño. O simplemente insultándolo a él. Era divertido, particularmente porque Eren no tenía la boca precisamente limpia tampoco, y no fueron pocas las veces que acabaron en un concurso de quién putea más. No, lo que fastidiaba a Levi era lo dura – en un sentido figurado y literal – que era la cabeza del renacuajo. Nada parecía entrarle. Y no fue sino hasta el séptimo día que se dio cuenta que Jaeger entendía mejor con ejemplos que con conceptos. Fue LA revelación.

\- Ja, es más un mocoso de actos que de palabras, ¿no? – murmuró para sí mismo la noche que se tomó un segundo y encajó las piezas del rompecabezas.

Había gastado innumerables mensajes – e incontables horas – tratando de explicarle el mismo concepto con diferentes palabras y desde diferentes perspectivas, y al final, cuando no se le ocurría más, usó un caso en el que trabajó meses atrás y cómo había aplicado ese concepto a la realidad. Y Eren entendió al tiro.

Lo mismo sucedió con algunas teorías que trataba de comprender y un par de aplicaciones, toda explicación profesional fue inútil y sólo poniéndolo ejemplificado el menor aprendió.

Pudo haberse ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza de haberse percatado antes.

Pero bueno, vaya mierda.

De ahí en adelante, las lecciones fueron dadas con alusiones de casos.

* * *

Los primeros días pasaron a ser la primera semana.

La primera semana pasó a ser la segunda.

Luego la tercera.

El primer mes.

El segundo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, un trimestre más tarde, Levi Ackerman había caído en una nueva rutina.

Media hora matutina de ejercicios – ¿Qué? No es porque quisiera, su cuerpo no daba para más, sospechaba que era anemia pero ir al médico era un coñazo, ya se le quitaría comiendo bien – un buen baño, quizás desayuno, una jornada infernal en la firma y de tres a cuatro horas de Eren Jaeger.

Sí, en ese corto período, Levi se había vuelto afín al mocoso.

No es que el niñato fuera un "algo" o que Levi estuviera obsesionado, meramente le agradaba su compañía y los mensajes que intercambiaban y se prolongaban a largas charlas de madrugada – y un par de veces, hasta en la oficina –. No podía evitarlo, ese niñato era la perfecta víctima para bullying y un excelente conversador, siempre sabiendo cómo entretenerlo sin llegar a abrumarlo con cuestiones profundas – aparte claro, cuando hablaban de psicología, en cuyo caso tampoco se sentía como una obligación, Levi amaba lo que hacía y lo que sabía, por algo estudió lo que estudió y se especializó en lo que se especializó.

Pero sus charlas no sólo consistían en cuestiones de la materia o temas varios, Levi había logrado – sin proponérselo – sonsacarle un poco de información personal a Eren, como hobbies, gustos, edad, incluso cómo lucía y a qué preparatoria iba.

Y, ¡vaya mocoso más descuidado!, dando datos tan confidenciales e íntimos a un extraño.

No es que Levi fuera a hacer algo con ellos, era mera curiosidad, ya saben, ponerle un rostro a la pantalla, pero, ¡vamos!, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Eren era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

Además, y era algo que Levi no acababa de comprender, ¿Por qué Eren nunca le había pedido información personal a cambio?, ¿Tan poco le interesaba su persona?, ¿Le daba vergüenza?, ¿Miedo?, ¡¿Qué?!

Por más que tratara de obviarlo, esas preguntas lo habían estado atormentando por un tiempo ya, pero bueno, mejor para él. Odiaba hablar de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el destino ya había oído sus peticiones inconscientes.

* * *

**Mocoso:** "Sabes, Levi… deberías descargarte Whatsapp."

Aquella era una velada normal para Levi Ackerman; cómodamente recostado en el amplio sofá de su sala, mirando por el enorme ventanal de su suite, – sí, porque él tenía un departamento en suite. Que para algo sirviera rajarse el culo más de diez años consecutivos en un asqueroso y prestigioso buffet de abogados – observando las luces artificiales de una ciudad en pleno apogeo nocturno, como de costumbre, ruidosa y encandiladora.

Oh, bueno, eso hasta que aquel pequeño zumbido llamó su atención y, al desbloquear la pantalla de su Smartphone, dio de lleno con aquel particular mensaje-pregunta.

**LA:** "¿Por qué debería? Prefiero no contribuir al consumismo."

Y era en una gran parte verdad, no tenía nada en contra de la tecnología y la sed que producía en los individuos cada vez que botaba al mercado algo más nuevo, más moderno, _más útil – _aunque aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a su ladrillo plano –, más caro. Era un mal necesario hasta cierto punto, pero no la razón por la cual no tenía descargada ninguna aplicación ni formaba parte de ninguna red social.

La realidad era que, a Levi simplemente no se le daba bien la globalización. Para él era inconcebible que cualquier sujeto – ya fuera o no de bien – pudiera encontrarte en internet con un solo clic. Y hackearte hasta dejarte con la cuenta vacía con un par más.

Llámenlo paranoico, exagerado o loco, pero no, Levi Ackerman no iba a entrar a ese mundillo de la cibercomunicación vía aplicaciones o redes. ¡Apenas toleraba mandar mensajes de texto a la antigua! ¡Apenas usaba Word y otros programas vitales para su trabajo en la computadora! ¡Joder!

Claro, él jamás se quejaría de su portátil último modelo, o de su pantalla plana que abarcaba toda una pared, menos de las múltiples consolas – aunque realmente eran para cuando Farlan e Isabel iban a visitarlo – que poseía. Nunca. Eso _sí_ era _necesario._

¿Smartphones, tablets, consolas portables, cualquier cosa de Apple? ¡Pura mamada que sólo servía para perder el tiempo! ¡Totalmente reemplazable por un buen libro y un celular con tapita!

Por eso, aunque el niñato rogara, no pensaba descargarse ninguna de esas estúpidas aplicaciones de mensajería populares.

**Mocoso:** "Qué? De qué mierdas hablas? Vamos! Por favor."

**LA:** "No."

**Mocoso:** "Será que tienes miedo de poner una foto tuya?..."

**LA:** "¿Qué?"

**Mocoso:** "No sé nada de ti… ni siquiera tu edad… peor cómo luces…"

Oh, ¿así que era eso?

Curiosidad.

La curiosidad que Levi había estado cuestionándose días atrás. Y que ahora se había hecho realidad.

El niño se interesaba en él.

Pero…

**LA:** "¿Y te das cuenta un trimestre después?"

Que chiquillo más denso. ¿No que ese tipo de amistad se iniciaba primero con una foto y luego con una charla?

Aunque claro, no consideraba a Eren un amigo.

Pero, ¿el mocoso a él sí?

No, no podía ser.

Prácticamente sabía todos los pormenores de la escasa existencia del renacuajo, pero ¿Y Eren? ¿Qué sabía Eren de Levi Ackerman?

Nada.

Nada más allá de un número de teléfono, un nombre y – gracias a un proyecto que le revisó – un email.

**Mocoso:** "Quiero saber más de ti."

Estaba siendo…

¡No!

Mierda…

**LA:** "Sabes mi nombre, mi profesión y mi correo. Además de muchas confidencias de mis clientes. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Cómodamente podría facilitarle un par de datillos irrelevantes al chaval, pero, algo irreconocible en su interior se lo impedía.

¿Era eso miedo? ¿Ansiedad?

¡No! ¡Qué pavadas! ¿Cómo podría alguien como Levi Ackerman sentirse ansioso o temeroso frente a un mero adolescente? ¡Estaban jugando a los mensajiamigos, por Jebús! ¡Eran tonterías!

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua en lo que Eren le respondía. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque siendo realistas y viendo la cosa desde un punto de vista objetivo, Levi estaba siendo…

Dio un respingo cuando el aparato vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo del líquido para calmarse, pero al leer las letras en la pantalla, casi escupe el contenido retenido en su boca sobre el artefacto.

**Mocoso:** "Quiero tu apellido."

Tenía que estar mamándolo.

¡¿Qué no se percataba de lo malpensable que era esa oración?!

Una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Oh, vaya que Jaeger se prestaba para el bullying él solito en ocasiones.

**LA:** "Aunque el matrimonio gay está permitido en este país, eres algo joven para mí."

Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro con esa réplica. Mínimamente Eren se pondría color tomate y, ojalá, con algo de suerte, dejaría de lado el asunto de conocer un poco más de su persona.

Levi no quería ser inicuo, pero…

Engulló de una el resto del agua. Simplemente se sentía raro. Era una culposa sensación, a pesar de saber que no le debía explicaciones de ningún tipo…

Sentía que estaba siendo injusto.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto o dos y la respuesta llegó.

**Mocoso:** "Jaja. Muy chistosito. Sabes que no me refiero a eso."

Escueto. Esperaba algo más, quizás una seguidilla sagaz a su provocación, enojo, sarcasmo, algo.

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

No había conseguido filtrar la atención hacia el lugar que quería. Mierda.

**Levi:** "Sólo trataba de desviar el tema, pero bueno, supongo que no caíste. La verdad no me gusta hablar de mí mismo."

**Mocoso:** "Te he dicho muchas cosas sobre mí, es justo que me cuentes algo también."

\- ¡Pequeño hijo de–

¡¿En serio de todas sus opciones tenía justamente donde no quería ser golpeado: en su sentido de justicia?!

La llama de culpabilidad que lo carcomía por dentro no hizo sino agrandarse.

Oh, vamos, Levi siempre había creído que para que el mundo pudiera funcionar bien debía haber equidad y justa compensación, que por cada cosa ofrecida, una del mismo valor debía ser otorgada.

¡Pero eso no le daba el derecho al mocoso de atentar contra su corazón de pollo!

Maldijo a todos aquel que se le vino a la mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su concepción idealizada de la justicia. Pero por sobre todo, maldijo a Eren Jaeger.

Aquella batalla la había ganado el niñato.

* * *

Exactamente tres meses y un día después – no, un par de horas mejor dicho – del reencuentro, Levi Ackerman aprendió que Eren era algo más.

Tras una velada particularmente larga de revelaciones confesas, Eren seguía tratándolo igual.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando finalizaron la charla aquella noche, el pelinegro pensó que esa era la última vez que hablaría con el chiquillo.

Menos de diez horas después, Jaeger lo estaba jodiendo en horario de oficina.

Era estúpido, no había ningún motivo conciso por el cual Eren dejara de hablarle.

Bueno, claro, exceptuando el momento en el que le confesó su edad.

Un simple "_¿Qué edad tienes?" _le había acelerado el corazón y puesto las palmas sudorosas.

Patético.

Y sin embargo, tras un mero "wow", la conversación había seguido su curso normal y al niño pareció valerle un rábano la _gigantesca_ brecha de años que los separaban.

Era increíble. Cualquier persona normal – él mismo – hubiera cortado toda conexión si el sujeto con el que hablara le doblara la edad.

¿Por qué? ¡Era raro!

¿Qué podían tener en común dos personas de generaciones tremendamente diferentes?

_Mucho._

Nada.

Y a pesar de ello, helos ahí, ambos compartiendo lo poco en lo que eran similares y disfrutando lo amplio que los diferenciaba, complementándose como dos polos opuestos. Ying y yang. Como un cassette con lo mejor de los clásicos y lo rescatable de lo nuevo.

Mierda, se estaba apegando demasiado a una amistad virtual. Irreal. Imposible.

Un momento…

¿Amistad? ¡Ayer mismo había dicho que no consideraba a Eren un amigo!

Carajo, sus amigos se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

Eren no podía–

¡Agh! Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Incluso Hanji y Erwin estaban empezando a sospechar que algo se traía. Vivía pendiente del teléfono y a veces incluso le sonreía.

Era perturbador hasta para él.

A ese paso era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos atara los cabos.

O le robara el celular mientras cagaba.

* * *

Era víspera de navidad. Estaba cómodamente sentado en el váter haciendo sus necesidades mientras leía el periódico.

Y claro, ese fue su error.

Jamás le había molestado que tanto Hanji como Erwin tuvieran llave de su departamento. Para nada. Particularmente porque ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros – y respetuosos de su privacidad – como para no usarlas sino en caso de emergencias. Y hasta entonces ninguna incidencia había nunca ocurrido.

Por eso, aquella mañana del 24 de diciembre de 2011, entró como cualquier otro día al baño, llevando el periódico de la fecha enrollado bajo el brazo y dejando el móvil en la cama de la habitación.

Siempre había pensado que quienes se llevaban el teléfono hasta el toilet eran unos adictos y asquerosos de mierda. Levi Ackerman, ni en un millón de años, haría eso.

Mal.

Peor aún cuando por estar cien por ciento concentrado en sus necesidades y en la lectura, sus sentidos no se percataron del sutil "clic" de cierta puerta siendo abierta y posteriormente cerrada con delicadeza.

Tampoco llegaron hasta sus oídos los ligeros pasos – o mejor dicho, zancadas – que acortaban cada vez más la distancia entre la intrusa y el pelinegro.

Y claro, si la invasora ya había llegado tan lejos sin ser notada, una silenciosa mano aferrándose como garra a un particular Smartphone tampoco iba a ser lo que la delatara.

Con una rapidez casi inhumana, Hanji Zoe cogió el celular de Levi, buscó en los mensajes por cualquier nombre extraño – cosa que no fue difícil ya que la bandeja estaba repleta de "mocoso"s –, copió el número cuidando de no mal anotar ningún dígito y devolvió el aparato a su respectivo sitio encima del cobertor.

Volvió sus pasos, con una sonrisa felina de oreja a oreja extendiéndose en todo su rostro, satisfecha con su robo.

La misión había sido un éxito.

Levi Ackerman no lo sabría sino hasta más tarde, pero aquel día aprendería una valiosa lección: Ni en la guerra ni en el baño, apartes el celular de tu lado.

* * *

El 25 de diciembre siempre fue un día catastróficamente estresante para él. Lo era cuando vivía en las calles, pendiente de no morir congelado ni de ser asaltado por sus pocas e insignificantes posesiones, y lo seguía siendo ahora a pesar de tener seguridad, techo, cama y calefacción.

El inicio era el mismo a través de los tiempos. Un despertar precoz abrumado –antes por voces chillonas en su oído – ahora por timbrazos estridentes y gritos distorsionados a través de un auricular.

¡¿Quién mierdas llama a las 6:00 A.M. en navidad?!

Hanji Zoe.

E Isabel Ackerman.

Esas dos pequeñas bastardas odiosas…

Apenas hacía cuatro horas que se había acostado gracias a un molesto mocoso que lo estuvo entreteniendo hasta las dos de la madrugada con anécdotas navideñas, y ahora, tan sólo un puñado de horas después, estaba sentado en su cama, escuchando como Isabel escupía idiotez tras idiotez mezclada con muchos "feliz cumpleaños" y millones de "te quiero".

Era muy temprano para semejante dolor de cabeza.

Cambió la llamada, pasándola a Hanji para ver si su loca amiga tenía mejor material para ofrecerle – ¡las muy malditas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llamar al mismo tiempo! Desgraciado el que inventó las llamadas en espera… – pero con lo único que se topó fue un balbuceo incomprensible sobre el origen de Santa y jadeos de excitación cuando se hizo mención de un "reno mutante".

Pura basura.

Decidió desconectar su cerebro y esperar que la tormenta pasara, respondiendo con monosílabos al azar cada vez que escuchaba un tono de pregunta de uno u otro lado de las líneas.

Las chicas no cortaron sino una hora después.

Para cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse con algo cómodo, no tenía ganas de nada. Se sentó frente al gran ventanal y cogió un libro que llevaba meses leyendo pero no lograba acabar. Sin poner mucha atención empezó a pasar las hojas hasta caer dormido.

Lo despertó un timbrazo y una secuencia de vibraciones en su pecho. Había dejado el móvil reposando a la altura de su diafragma antes de caer en el mundo de Morfeo. Con pereza y somnolencia cogió el aparato para ver quién era el/la desgraciado(a) que se atrevía a perturbar su sueño.

La pantalla alumbraba en grande "Mocoso".

Se quedó observando el artefacto completamente petrificado hasta que éste dejó de zumbar.

\- ¿Qué caraj–

Para entonces volver a vibrar y alumbrar, indicando una nueva llamada.

También de Eren.

No contestó.

**LA:** "No voy a contestarte, mocoso."

**Mocoso: **"Contéstame."

**LA:** "No."

**Mocoso:** "CONTÉSTAME."

**LA:** "No va a pasar."

No entendía por qué justo ese día, en ese momento, a Eren Jaeger se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de llamarlo, pero fuera el motivo que fuera, no respondería.

No, por supuesto que no.

¿Razón? Ninguna en específico. Simplemente NO quería y NO iba a hacerlo. Por más terco que el niñato fuera.

O eso pensó.

Veinte llamadas continuas, cada una hasta el mismísimo final del tono.

Tenían que estar mamándolo.

Cuando por 23ava vez su celular volvía a sonar, Levi empezó a mandar una seguidilla de mensajes amenazantes.

**LA:** "Maldito mocoso terco."

**LA:** "Deja de insistir."

**LA:** "Aunque llames toda la noche no voy a contestarte."

**LA:** "¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Para!"

**LA:** "¡Mocoso, basta!"

**LA:** "¡Para!"

**LA: **"¡Eren, para!"

**LA:** "¡EREN!"

Para el trigésimo quinto llamado, contestó.

* * *

Su primera charla voz a voz con Eren fue…

Agradable.

¿La fiesta sorpresa que la interrumpió a media marcha?

Para nada.

Tras la horda de insultos consecuentes tras presionar la tecla verde, Levi se había sumergido en una charla placentera y hasta relajante. Todo para que, justo en la mejor parte, cuando creía que aquella tarde podía ser la primera de todos sus cumpleaños que no resultaba tan mal, apareciera una manada de animales salvajes – mejor conocidos como Petra, Auruo, Eld, Gunther, Erwin y Moblit – liderados por una desquiciada – Hanji – e irrumpieran sin permiso en su hogar para empezar a hacer y deshacer a gusto y gana con la excusa de "party hard".

No sólo se vio obligado a cortarle a su mocoso, sino también a pasar toda una velada rodeado de borrachos y locos.

Aunque en realidad fue divertido. Más cuando Isabel y Farlan se unieron vía Skype.

Y empezaron a jugar verdad o reto.

Versión hard.

Río inconscientemente, la imagen de una toda apenada – y torpe – Hanji haciéndole un lap-dance a Moblit no tenía precio.

A ver si así esa cuatro ojos aprendía a respetar la privacidad ajena – sí, se había enterado que fue ella quien le dijo cuándo era su cumpleaños a Eren –.

La venganza era un plato dulce.

Como fuera, había disfrutado su christ-b-mas-day*

Y tan sumido estaba en esos gratos recuerdos que ni siquiera se percató de la posesividad para con Eren que había mostrado tan solo momentos antes.

Inconscientemente estaba cayendo en una red complicada de desencantos, inseguridad y sufrimiento.

Pero también de alegría, suspiros y dulzura.

Levi Ackerman era un novato en el amor. Y, por sobre todo, un hombre denso e inconsciente de sus propios sentimientos.

Y vaya que despertaría de la peor manera a esa nueva experiencia.

* * *

Apenas una semana después de esa primer llamada, Levi se desmayó en el trabajo.

Trató de hacerlo pasar como un incidente aislado, una mera tontería por la que no valía la pena preocuparse. No fue tan fácil. Tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de haber perdido unos kilos en el último mes. O estar cansado todo el tiempo sin hacer necesariamente ningún esfuerzo físico.

Acabó inevitablemente en un consultorio médico.

Un par de exámenes de sangre, unas muestras de orina, varias preguntas de protocolo y un suero después, Levi era mandado a casa a reposar hasta que los resultados estuvieran listos.

Pero, ¡por favor!, no había que ser un genio para saber qué es lo que tenía. Comía mal – si es que comía –, vivía bajo un constante estrés, dormía poco y odiaba la leche.

¿Alguien dijo anemia?

Semejante estupidez no valía sus tres días de descanso forzoso – cortesía de Erwin – ni el griterío de Hanji sobre "cuidar mejor su cuerpo".

¡Que le dieran un par de vitaminas y se dejaran de joder!

¡Pero vaya uno a hacerles entender eso a los doctores! No, esas ratas con bata debían extraerte hasta el último céntimo con toda clase de análisis innecesarios y sobrevalorados, encontrarte todas las enfermedades tropicales, endémicas, erradicadas, inventadas y por inventar, y después, finalmente, recetarte una mera aspirina.

Pura mamada.

De todas formas, no tenía otra opción. No sólo Zoe y Smith lo tenían en la mira, sino que Farlan e Isabel también. ¡Hasta habían llegado al extremo de amenazarlo con dejar la universidad e ir a instalarse en su departamento con tal de velar que "comiera adecuadamente"!.

No, claro que no. Ni de coña aguantaría a esas mierdecillas 24/7 controlándolo. Peor imaginar la suciedad que ellos y su descontrolada vida universitaria acarrearían.

Para eso mejor iba al doctor y reposaba.

O fingía hacerlo. Después de todo, una limpieza general no venía mal.

* * *

Los meses subsiguientes pasaron volando.

La anemia fue aparentemente controlada con un par de complejos vitamínicos y una estricta dieta rica en nutrientes para su desgastado cuerpo.

Jamás se había sentido tan viejo.

Ni su escultural figura – modestia aparte – ni su rostro pulcro, de piel tersa y cremosa aunado a su natural sensualidad y destilación inconsciente de feromonas por donde quiera que fuera lo ayudaron a mejorar sus ánimos después de aquel bajón. Le habían pegado en donde más le dolía: su ego.

¿Qué clase de hombre adulto joven necesitaba una dieta especial y como cinco pastillas diarias?

La vejez…

Pero bueno, esa etapa estaba casi superada, y si bien no había seguido al cien por ciento las recomendaciones del doctor, al menos había logrado recuperar su vitalidad y fuerza de antaño. Aunque las bolsas bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto más profundas.

Detalles.

En ese tiempo, no sólo su salud e había estabilizado, sino que también su relación con Eren Jaeger había evolucionado.

Ahora se mensajeaban de seis a siete horas diarias. Sin restricción de horarios.

No era un gran cambio, pero se sentía diferente. De hecho, desde su segunda llamada – que acaeció para el cumpleaños de Eren –, su pseudo-ciber-amistad parecía haberse estrechado bastante. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero encontraba consuelo en aquel puñado de palabras intercambiado diario con el mocoso. Y sabía, como el hecho de que el cielo es azul, que el niñato igual se sentía a gusto con sus charlas. A pesar de la universidad de él – quien ya estaba por empezar su segundo semestre de psicología – y su pesado trabajo – ya que ahora la firma pensaba concretar un trato con una empresa multinacional para ser su buffet de abogados privado –, su pequeña burbuja de felicidad manifestada mediante cortos sms y conversaciones sin sentido permanecía intacta.

Era raro, hasta increíble, pero no desagradable.

La vida marchaba bien…

Realmente bien…

Demasiado bien.

* * *

Todo se vino debajo de la peor manera y de la forma menos esperada.

Una tarde estaba tranquilo en casa, durmiendo su tercera siesta del día.

Al momento siguiente estaba en una camilla en el hospital.

No supo sino hasta después, cuando una enfermera lo encontrara mirando al vacío y le avisara a Hanji, que entre la última vez que cerró los ojos y ese momento, habían pasado cuatro días.

Cuatro días de inconsciencia.

De inmediato le practicaron múltiples exámenes. Inclusive una tomografía. Analizaron todo su cuerpo exhaustivamente por semanas. Y finalmente, cuando estaban por agotarse las opciones, la respuesta vino clara y cruda.

Leucemia.

* * *

Levi Ackerman había crecido en un barrio de mala muerte, en la peor zona de la peor ciudad de un país sin nombre. Su madre, Kushel, era una prostituta y su vida giraba en torno a un cuartucho de motel y un burdel. No tenía padre conocido y nunca deseó tenerlo. Heredó el apellido de su madre y nada más. No necesitaba más.

Su niñez fue tumultuosa, rara, inclusive precoz pero no miserable. Se manejaba en las mañanas en el cuarto de motel, en las tardes en las calles y en las noches en el prostíbulo. Al principio, cuando era aún un bebé, Kushel pensó en dejar su vieja vida, sin embargo, no conocía otra forma de subsistir, por lo que tuvo que repartirse entre criar un recién nacido y cumplir sus obligaciones en el local nocturno. Cuando Levi aprendió a hablar, fue educado por su misma progenitora en las ciencias básicas, matemáticas, lenguaje y algo de historia. No podían darse el lujo de mandarlo a la escuela, pero no por ello Levi iba a ser un analfabeto se había dicho Kushel.

Sin embargo, a los ocho años, cuando su madre murió de una tuberculosis mal curada, Levi se vio a la deriva. Era listo – tanto como alguien en su condición podía serlo –, era astuto y tenía carácter a pesar de su apariencia delicada, pero ni con todas esas cualidades logró seguir pagando el cuartucho que representaba su hogar. Un orfanato estaba fuera de la cuestión pues había oído suficientes historias al respecto y había conocido demasiado niños prófugos como para saber que allí lo que se vivía era un inferno. Más nunca tuvo que preocuparse de huir de protección al menor. Nadie fue a buscarlo. A nadie le importaba y así estaba bien.

Inevitablemente acabó mezclado en pandillas, quienes atraídas por su fisiología débil lo buscaban para partirle la mugre. Más de una vez acabó semi muerto, pero milagrosamente – o no – logró sobrevivir y hacerse más fuerte.

Cuando cumplió diez, decidió que era hora de meterse a una escuela. Cansado de una vida inestable, de techo en techo y de inmundicia en inmundicia, decidió aliarse a un grupo de yakuzas novatos quienes, increíblemente, le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. El jefe, un sujeto lleno de cicatrices y con mal aliento, decidió invertir en él. Le prestó los medios para que pudiera instruirse y sacar un bachillerato a cambio de que por las noches se convirtiera en su as. No era de extrañar que vieran potencial en él. Tendría diez pero su mirada filosa y asesina, su agilidad y su capacidad de pelea eran buenas cartas a su favor. Era buscado, sin embargo, como la sabandija que había aprendido a ser para sobrevivir, jamás se dejó atrapar por nadie. Hasta ese momento claro, cuando voluntariamente se vendió por una posibilidad de un futuro.

En los cinco años que permaneció bajo el ala de esa pandilla, logró hacerse de renombre, aprendió a manejar diferentes armas, cometió su primer asesinato y logró hacerse de dos hermanos: Isabel y Farlan.

La primera vez que los vio, él tenía doce y esos mocosos apenas tres y cinco años respectivamente. De alguna manera prácticamente innata, los chiquillos lograron ganarse su cariño e hicieron nido en su ya olvidado corazón. Fueron una ráfaga de humanidad en ese mundillo impersonal y cruel. Fueron su familia. Fueron su luz.

Por eso, cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo peligrosa – tres años después de ese primer encuentro – y la policía ya tenía prácticamente acorralados a los principales jefazos, Levi cogió sus pocas pertenencias, el respetable monto de dinero escondido que había ahorrado a lo largo de esa media década, y huyó una noche lluviosa con los dos renacuajos.

Los tres años subsiguientes permanecieron en un hotelucho, Levi entrenando a Farlan durante las mañanas, haciendo de profesor de Isabel en las tardes, y trabajando de asesino a sueldo a la noche.

La vida era apacible. Peligrosa, sí, pero lo más apacible y rutinario que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Un día, sin embargo, cuando apenas cumplía dieciocho, lo conoció.

Dot Pixis. Director del colegio donde planeaba mandar a estudiar a Isabel.

Todo ocurrió como un remolino.

Un día estaban meramente hablando sobre la inscripción de la ojiverde. Al momento siguiente, Levi estaba recibiendo su diploma, graduado con honores de la preparatoria.

Pixis, hombre de gran persuasión, había convencido a Levi de acabar el bachillerato, ofreciéndole cursar los últimos dos años que le faltaban en solo uno.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Levi jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta. Era una escoria, pues se consideraba a sí mismo menos que un ser humano tras haber manchado incontables veces sus manos con sangre, pero Dot dijo haber visto más allá de su fachada. Dijo ver potencial. Interés. Capacidad. Esperanza.

Como fuera.

Levi nunca llegó a confesar sus crímenes del todo, aunque sospechaba que el viejo lo intuía. Jamás se hicieron preguntas ni se dieron respuestas. El ojigris terminó sus estudios como un sujeto más.

Luego de graduarse, Pixis consiguió una beca para el pelinegro en una prestigiosa universidad y lo mandó – sí, sin opciones – a estudiar leyes.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Por ello, como todo en esta vida, las oportunidades no surgen sino a cambio de sacrificios, y la condición para que Levi completara sus estudios superiores era separarse de Farlan e Isabel – quienes quedarían bajo la tutela de Pixis – e ir a estudiar a otro país.

Increíblemente, tras solo un par de semanas de discusión, dolor y llanto, los chicos lo convencieron de aceptar. La familia, a primera vista, se desintegró con su partida, pero la realidad era que simplemente sus caminos se separaron momentáneamente.

A los diecinueve, Levi dio inicio a su primer semestre. A los veinte, conoció a Hanji y Erwin. A los veintidós a Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther.

Para cuando se graduó, a los veintitrés – sí, tan geniecillo que acababa una carrera de 5 años en 4 –, su círculo de amigos estaba más que consolidado. Era de esos que duran toda una vida. Una nueva familia.

En todo eso tiempo, paulatinamente, perdió el contacto con Pixis y por ende, con Isabel y Farlan. Tan pronto terminó su carrera, juntó todo el dinerillo ahorrado de sus trabajos eventuales y volvió a su ciudad de origen. Los rastreó hasta por el subsuelo, más nunca dio con ellos.

Vieja alquimia. Ganas algo a cambio de perder algo de igual valor.

Pero Levi Ackerman no era alguien que se dejara vencer fácilmente.

Erwin, su colega, tres años mayor, había iniciado recientemente una pequeña firma, reuniendo a todos sus colegas novatos con talento para iniciar un proyecto, una sociedad que pudiera hacerse grande y reconocida con el tiempo. Por supuesto que Levi ya tenía su lugar reservado, sin embargo, primero debía sacar su maestría y poner las tuercas a andar para localizar a sus hermanos perdidos.

Gracias a muchos contactos del submundo, un par de favores cobrados y dos años de intensa dedicación, la búsqueda dio resultado y una Isabel de dieciséis junto a un Farlan de dieciocho volvían a sus brazos sanos y salvos.

De ahí en adelante, todo fue una montaña rusa con más altos que bajos. Terminó su maestría en psicología criminal. Se unió al buffet de abogados de Erwin, mandó a sus mocosos a la universidad a que hicieran algo de sus vidas y se estableció en un departamento modesto – que sólo con el pasar de los años y el fruto de su trabajo se transformó en el cómodo penthouse que actualmente poseía –.

La vida de Levi Ackerman fue dura, sin duda. Llena de sorpresas, sinsabores y desazones, pero él había sabido sobrellevar lo que sea que se le presentara enfrente.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando de los labios de Hanji Zoe escaparon esas tres sílabas, todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso y lejano. De repente no era él en un cuarto de hospital; de repente era él flotando en la nada, en el vacío absoluto, en el olvido.

Morir nunca había estado siquiera en sus más remotos y pesimistas pensamientos. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando vivía en las calles y debía pelear por sobrevivir cada nuevo ocaso. Él era inmortal en ese entonces y creyó seguir siéndolo.

Hasta ahora.

La realidad lo devolvía a la auto-consciencia y realización de un manotazo.

Era un humano. Tan frágil como una hoja de papel volando sobre el océano. Como todos. Sólo que él lo había olvidado, y por eso el recuerdo de su mortalidad lo noqueó con tanto ímpetu.

Iba a morir.

IBA A MORIR.

\- Voy a morir…

\- ¡No! Aún estás en una fase primaria, Levi. Hay esperanza – trató en vano de consolarlo Hanji – Sólo habrá que hacerte un par de estudios y someterte a un tratamiento. Posiblemente quimioterapia per–

\- Me niego.

\- ¿Qué?

El pelinegro, hasta ese entonces sumido en una calma deliberada negó con la cabeza a la vez que apretaba un botón y la cama se colocaba en una posición que lo dejaba sentado.

\- No quiero vivir miserable, Hanji. – habló en apenas un susurro, serio y tranquilo como la brisa antes de una tormenta – No quiero ser un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fui. No quiero pasar todo ese dolor por una ínfima esperanza. Quiero morir con dignidad.

La de cabellos cobrizos lo miró con desconcierto primero. Luego con pesar.

\- Levi, sabes que eso no es así…

El pelinegro volvió a negar con parsimonia pero sus manos, cada una a un costado de su cuerpo, se constriñeron en puños.

\- ¿Crees que no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas? Hanji, por favor… Te conozco hace más de quince años y jamás has dejado de hablarme de tus mierdas científicas, de medicina… ¡y especialmente, de cáncer! – siseó, haciendo fuerza tal que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos – Aunque no lo creas, te oigo. Todos estos años fingiendo no prestarte atención, lo he hecho. No soy un imbécil. Y tú y yo sabemos muy bien cuan bajas son las posibilidades con esta enfermedad. No necesito tu lástima y tus mentiras. Tampoco tu tratamiento.

\- Levi… – ella no trataba ni por casualidad de ser condescendiente. Lo único que quería era tener esperanza, ser positiva…

Tratar…

\- Déjame solo un rato.

La de lentes tragó duro pero obedeció. Salió silenciosa mientras el abogado se daba vuelta en el incómodo catre.

Era algo difícil de procesar.

Sólo cuando Levi escuchó el suave clic de la puerta siendo cerrada, se permitió cerrar los ojos y desmoronarse en la soledad de una habitación con olor a medicamentos y desinfectante.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue fácil. Primero porque despertar con jaqueca y restos de lágrimas secas en tu rostro no es nada agradable. A eso súmenle el hecho de no poder pararse por sí mismo y tener que llamar a la enfermera para lograr llegar hasta el baño.

Todo era nuevo para Levi. Y definitivamente no le gustaba ser dependiente. Por más que Petra fuera su enfermera designada.

Las miradas de lástima que ésta le lanzaba junto con las cortas frases consoladoras y la sonrisa incómoda no hacían más que ponerlo de mal humor.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle toda esa mierda a él?

Cuando se hubo aseado lo suficiente y lo devolvieron a la cama, sacó su móvil – guardado en el cajón de la mesita de noche – y se puso al día en sus emails y mensajes de la firma.

Estaba de baja hasta nuevo aviso, pero ello no iba a impedir que siguiera trabajando sus casos en marcha. Así fuera en silla de ruedas, pero él iría y ganaría esos juicios. No se los delegaría a nadie.

Pasó todo el día en ello. Ni Hanji ni Erwin se aparecieron por su habitación y lo agradecía. Necesitaba pensar las cosas y aclarar su mente, pero, curiosamente, en ese tiempo a solas, no hizo sino buscar excusas con tal de no dejar que sus pensamientos recayeran en ese particular tema.

Y es que… había mucho que sopesar aún. Y todavía le faltaban un montón de personas a las cuales abordar y soltarles la bomba… Gunther, Erd, Auruo, Farlan, Isabel…

Eren…

¿Debía decirle al mocoso? Eran amigos después de todo, pero no quería que el niñato le tuviera lástima. Además, no es como si a él fuera a impactarlo de la misma forma que lo haría a sus cercanos, ¿no?

En eso estaba cavilando cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano y la pantalla registraba una llamada entrante del rey de Roma.

\- ¿Mocoso? – contestó dubitativo Levi. ¿Para qué lo llamaría Eren a esas horas?

\- _Papá va a casarse._

Oh, bueno. Como si Levi no tuviera suficiente drama en su vida.

* * *

Para cuando Eren acabó el resumen del cáncer de su mamá, Levi se sentía como una completa mierda.

\- _¿Levi? _– se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Eren del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, estoy aquí.

\- _Lo siento si te puse en una situación incómoda, es que…_

\- No, está bien. – lo cortó seco el pelinegro. Sentía una opresión extraña a la altura de su pecho y la voz le salía forzada – Sólo… dime, Eren, – prosiguió a duras penas – ¿qué harías si alguien muy preciado para ti se encuentra en la misma situación que tu madre?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta no hizo más que marearlo.

\- _No lo resistiría_ – contestó al final Eren – _preferiría no tener nada que ver con esa persona… yo… no podría._

\- Ya veo. – murmuró el abogado, – Bien. Pienso que deberías disculparte con tu padre.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de su lado?!_

\- Sí. Fuiste un inmaduro y estoy seguro que muy dentro de ti, también lo sabes. – Dentro de él algo se revolvía, absorbiéndolo, envolviéndolo como una tormenta de nieve, congelando sus sentidos y nublando su raciocinio. No quería ser insensible y mucho menos lastimar a Eren, pero sentía como si mil estalagmitas se le clavaran en la garganta y rasgaran sus cuerdas vocales. Lo que estaba escupiendo en esos momentos como un robot metálico y frío era lo que pensaba, sí, pero no eran las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Sin embargo, por más que tratara, era como si sus labios hubieran cobrado vida propia, su voz le hubiera sido arrebatada por otro ser y las oraciones brotaran a borbotones como lava en un volcán sin nada que pudiera detenerla – Eren… Tu madre murió hace más de 8 años, es normal que en algún punto de su vida, él quisiera encontrar otra pareja. No puedes exigirle que le sea fiel a un cadáver.

Una afonía agonizante siguió a su última declaración.

La había cagado y lo sabía.

\- _¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío al respecto?!_ – empezó a gritar el castaño al otro lado del teléfono – _¡¿Quién mierdas te dio el derecho de referirme a mamá de esa forma?!_

Bien. Mierda.

\- Eren…

Debía detenerlo. Disculparse. Decir algo.

No podía.

Su cabeza dolía. Su mente era un amasijo de pensamientos y emociones entremezcladas.

No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- _¡No!, ¿sabes qué? Fui un idiota, no debí haberte hablado. _– prosiguió exaltado Eren, inconsciente de la batalla que tenía lugar en la consciencia del abogado en esos momentos.

\- ¡Eren! – logró apenas articular Levi.

Sus manos, la una hecha puño y la otra aferrándose a muerte a ese aparato en su oído temblaban.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

En su interior se revolvían la ira, la culpa, el dolor, la ansiedad y la compasión. No sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía.

\- _¡No, claro que no! ¡¿Por qué recurrí al bastardo insensible al que le valen mierda las personas?! –_ siguió adelante Eren, destilando veneno en cada palabra escupida _– Vamos, es decir, tienes el corazón de piedra, es tu trabajo. ¡Fui un completo tarado al hablarte a ti de entre todas las personas!_

\- …

Cállate…

\- _Debí suponer que no me entenderías, tú, un maldito huérfano que ha sobrevivido usando a los demás, que jamás tuvo una familia real._

¡Cállate!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- _¡No, no voy a callarme! ¿Sabes? En serio creí que teníamos esta conexión… – _la voz le tembló, pero ni por ello detuvo su cadena de sandeces hirientes_ – …que tú podrías comprender como me siento, pero no, ¡NO! Te pones del lado del cretino de mi padre. ¡¿Cómo no la vi venir?! Si entre viejos se entienden, ¿no? Era obvio que lo apoyarías a él en vez de a mí. ¡Ugh! Te od–_

¡CÁLLATE!

\- ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, EREN!

Explotó. Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Levi dejó que la furia tomara el control de sus acciones y explotó como una vieja mina olvidada en un parque de diversiones, arrasando con la felicidad y las vidas de todos.

\- No sabes nada acerca de la vida. – empezó a gritar, valiéndole madres si todo el hospital lo escuchaba – ¿Te las quieres dar de experto? Bien, ¿qué sabes de tu padre? ¿alguna vez has tratado de entenderlo? ¿siquiera le preguntaste qué sintió después de que murió tu madre? ¿Algo? ¿Has mostrado algún interés por él, siquiera por gratitud? No, ¿verdad?

Afonía.

\- _Tú– _

\- No. – lo cortó antes de que pudiera modular algo más – No quiero más mierda de mocoso malcriado. ¿Sabes qué, niño? antes de estar hablando tanta basura de tu padre, dándote aires de experto en la vida cuando aún ni te sacas los pañales, deberías sentarte frente a él, conversar y averiguar sus motivos para querer casarse con esa mujer.

\- _No… _

La voz al otro lado era apenas un susurro y Levi estaba consciente de ello, pero ahora que su lengua tenía rienda suelta, no había nada en la faz de la tierra que pudiera disuadirlo de cometer el error que estaba cometiendo.

Se estaba desquitando con Eren.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – prosiguió, igual de cortante e iracundo – ¿Miedo de que realmente sea una buena persona y haga feliz a tu padre? ¡¿Por qué, Eren?!

\- _No, cállate, no pienso–_

Ah, ¿así que no pensaba escucharlo? ¡Pues bien!

\- Bien. Entonces no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- Madura un poco.

\- _No puedes estar hab– _la voz de Eren era apenas un hilo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, sin embargo ni siquiera eso impidió que Levi le colgara en sus narices – metafóricamente hablando –.

Tiró el móvil hasta los pies de la cama, su cuerpo entero vibrando de la rabia y la culpa.

Había sido un maldito hijo de perra y se había desquitado con un chiquillo inocente.

Se sintió gritar hasta quedar afónico, llorar hasta quedar seco y destrozar todo a su paso hasta quedar en la nada, más lo único que hizo fue ocultar el rostro entre sus palmas y suspirar rendido.

La había cagado y bien cagada.

Tibias gotas comenzaron a escurrir por entre sus dedos y aunque era consciente que estaba llorando, su mente no podía dilucidar el porqué. ¿Qué tanta relevancia debía tener una mísera e insulsa pelea con un mocoso al que ni siquiera había visto en fotos como para hacerlo sentir la mierda que se sentía?

Pronto unos espasmos apenas imperceptibles recorrieron su espalda y para cuando vino la realización, Levi estaba sollozando sin pudor.

No sólo le llegó de golpe el descubrimiento de su mortalidad, la aceptación verdadera de que iba a morir, de que jamás podría cumplir sus sueños o conocer los lugares que deseaba conocer, que nunca tendría un familia propia, con su sangre corriendo por venas ajenas, que nunca tendría una mascota o un jardín grande, que ninguna de esas nimiedades que hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta que deseaba y meramente daba por sentado que con el tiempo tendría se harían realidad; que sería sólo él en una fría y maloliente habitación de hospital por el resto de su miserable vida – si es que a eso se le podía llamar vivir –, que todas las cosas triviales como oler una flor, acariciar un gato extraño o simplemente salir a trotar ahora serían un imposible; que nunca encontraría el amor y que jamás conocería el agridulce sabor de amar sin restricciones… sino que también…

Justo en ese momento…

Aquella noche de finales de octubre…

En medio de un llanto desconsolado…

En la habitación 505…

Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Eren Jaeger…

* * *

Las semanas siguientes a aquella fatídica noche pasaron volando.

Hanji había iniciado un tratamiento en base a unas nuevas drogas experimentales que de hecho le sentaron bien y le devolvieron parte de su vitalidad.

Debía realizarse transfusiones de sangre al menos tres veces a la semana para mantener su cuerpo funcionando ya que la suya propia estaba "envenenada" con el cáncer, sin embargo, como cualquier rutina en esta vida, pronto se hizo llevadero el tener que visitar el hospital oncológico cada dos días.

Sí, lo dieron de alta a la mitad de la segunda semana, pero Levi no pudo volver a su estilo de vida anterior. Los casos en los que estaba trabajando eran los últimos, Erwin no pensaba asignarle más al menos hasta que Hanji dijera que su condición había mejorado y no solo estabilizado, sin embargo si se le fue permitido asistir a la oficina a reunirse con sus tres clientes actuales y finiquitar sus respectivos casos.

Para cuando noviembre estaba a punto de acabar, sólo le restaba un cliente cuyo juicio sería llevado a cabo antes de mediados de diciembre.

En ese tiempo, Levi no había tenido ninguna recaída – por suerte –, tenía una nueva dieta y un sinfín de pastillas diarias que debía tomar sólo para tener un poco de color en sus mejillas, su energía era mínima y debía tomar un mínimo de dos siestas diario, sin mencionar que debía cuidar el doble de su salud y evitar hacerse cualquier moretón o cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, no queriendo perder la costumbre y más por terco que otra cosa, cada noche al volver de la firma, trotaba al menos media hora.

Ni Erwin ni Hanji sabían eso, por supuesto.

En todo ese mes tampoco había vuelto a saber de Eren.

Después de ponerle nombre a esos extraños sentimientos que se albergaban en su pecho, decidió que lo más sabio era arrancarlos de raíz. No podía permitirse sentirse atraído por un mocoso que no sólo tenía la mitad de su edad y al que jamás le había visto la cara siquiera, sino también porque – aunque no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta – valoraba mucho más su pseudoamistad virtual.

Tenía la esperanza de que el chiquillo usara ese lapso para recapacitar y que eventualmente, volviera a él. No era por ser creído, pero sabía que así como el extrañaba sus conversaciones con Eren, Eren hacía lo propio. Estaba en la naturaleza humana aferrase a las costumbres y rutina.

Por ello, exactamente treinta días después de LA noche, no se sorprendió cuando su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje de Eren Jaeger.

**Mocoso:** "Hey, anciano."

Niñato atrevido…

**LA: **"Hey, mocoso."

**Mocoso:** "Escucha… yo, realmente lo siento."

**LA:** "Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh, niño?"

**Mocoso:** "Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. ;)"

Un bufido y una sonrisa sincera surcaron los labios del pelinegro en ese momento.

**LA:** "Mocoso de mierda."

Al fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Como cualquier enfermedad, la leucemia tenía sus altibajos. Un día Levi podía estar complemente bien, sentirse superman e invencible, y al momento siguiente podría estar siendo internado de urgencia en el hospital.

Esa mañana de abril era uno de esos malos días.

Levi había estado apaciblemente en su departamento, preparándose una infusión, cuando de un momento a otro su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y una presión cada vez más grande se ejercía en su cráneo, al punto tal que creyó que le iba a explotar allí y entonces.

Cayó al piso con todo el peso de su cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo, tragando aire a borbotones y sin embargo éste no consiguió llegar hasta sus pulmones correctamente.

Desesperado, a sabiendas que en cualquier instante perdería la consciencia, se arrastró hasta su mesita de centro en la sala, donde reposaba tranquilo su móvil. En medio del camino sintió nuevamente el mareo y como todo se volvía borroso. Su cabeza era una bomba de tiempo a un paso de hacer explosión y sus fuerzas le eran drenadas a la velocidad de una botella siendo vaciada. Tenía los parpados cerrados y el último sorbo de consciencia para cuando tocó el teléfono y logró hacer los clics suficientes como para marcar el 7, número correspondiente a Hanji en la agenda rápida.

Luego todo fue negrura.

* * *

Cuando despertó tres ocasos después, Isabel y Farlan estaban al lado de su cama en aquella ya conocida habitación 505.

Nunca se había tomado la molestia de informarles de su condición, no porque no fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para decírselos, sino porque no quería preocuparlos y mucho menos que dejaran sus estudios y trabajo allá sólo para venir a lidiar con un enfermo.

Fue una mala idea.

No sólo tuvo que aguantar el llanto y los golpes sin fuerza en su pecho de parte de la ojiverde, sino que también la mirada acusadora y herida del blondo.

Sintió su pecho estrujarse y su interior temblar.

Había sido un completo cretino con su propia familia y les había ocultado una verdad inevitable.

¿Qué pensaba? ¡¿Que mágicamente se iba a curar y jamás tendría que contarles que tuvo leucemia?! ¡Qué Iluso!

Aquella tarde, en medio del llanto desconsolado de tres corazones, tuvo lugar la segunda reunión-reconciliación más dolorosa de aquellos rotos hermanos.

* * *

Una de las verdades acerca del cáncer es que no sólo te mata a ti, sino que también destroza todo a tu alrededor, incluyendo a tus personas queridas.

Levi descubrió esto días más tarde, cuando Hanji le dijo que deberían realizarle otro tipo de transfusiones, directo del cuerpo del donante al suyo – aunque en realidad igual debían pasar por una máquina intermedia que purificaba la sangre para recién insertarla en el cuerpo del ojigris –. Casualmente, entre la búsqueda de candidatos dispuestos a ceder casi 1/3 de la sangre total de su cuerpo, realizaron – a escondidas de Levi – exámenes a sus "hermanos", dando como compatible a Isabel Ackerman.

Una curiosa característica de la pequeña pelirroja ojiverde era su terquedad más potente que la de una mula, así que cuando los resultados indicaron que podía ser donante, ella no dudó ni un segundo, es más, exigió ser la primera en ayudar al tratamiento de su querido hermano mayor.

Hanji tenía sus dudas, pues aunque la chiquilla tenía 25 años – casi 26 recalcaba ella –, su menuda figura y delgadez no la hacían una candidata idónea. Todo esto podría, si no tenía el suficiente cuidado posterior, resultar en una ligera anemia para Isabel. Sin embargo, la pelirroja insistió tanto que al final la de lentes no tuvo más que rendirse y preparar las cosas para la transfusión.

Créanlo o no, Levi jamás se sintió más mierda que aquella tarde cuando vio a su querida hermanita recostarse en la cama de al lado, extender su brazo izquierdo y ser succionada a través de una enorme aguja. Nunca se sintió más asqueado, enfermo, dolido y triste de ver correr la sangre por aquellos tubos hasta una máquina que vaya a saber satanás qué función cumpliría para finalmente llegar hasta su vena principal y fluir por su débil cuerpo.

Las ganas de llorar, de golpear a media humanidad y gritarle a los cielos qué maldito crimen había cometido para merecer todo lo que estaba pasando, no le faltaron. Y es que, una cosa es verte en el espejo día a día, pálido, ojeroso, recubierto de manchas violáceas y amarillentas extrañas, pero algo muy distinto, algo que te cala hasta el alma y te taladra el pecho hasta romperte en dos es ver a tu niña, a la adoración de tus ojos, con el brazo cubierto en vendas, el rostro blanco como papel y una tenue sonrisa mientras te dice _"todo estará bien"_ cundo evidentemente, no, no lo estará.

¿Por qué mierda Hanji lo permitió? Isabel era algo sagrado, era la bebé de esa familia y él el soporte. No debía ser así. Isabel no debería estar en esos momentos poniéndose de pie tambaleándose, apoyándose débilmente en Farlan para luego voltear y lanzarle una sonrisa llena de dolor, lástima y miedo. Isabel debería estar en Francia, feliz de la vida, trabajando en sus pinturas, estudiando idiomas y jugando hasta la madrugada mientras Farlan la regañaba.

Esto era simplemente innatural.

Una abominación.

Y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Ella era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabía que lo hacía con todo el amor del mundo, que sólo quería ayudar, pero aquello sólo rompía un poco más a Levi.

Sabía que al final sólo sería un vestigio, una fracción de lo que fue, pero no quería arrastrar a nadie en ese proceso. Si él se partía en diez mil fragmentos y era lanzado al viento, pues bien, ese era su destino y lo aceptaba, pero que sus seres amados resultaran lastimados en el proceso…

Era algo impensable.

No lo permitiría.

Así tuviera que alejarlos a todos…

* * *

Un 15 de abril entonces, cuando estaba en quizás la peor de sus noches leucémico, cuando lo único que quería era vomitar los medicamentos y morir de una maldita vez, acaeció.

En ese tiempo, todos esos meses desde la reconciliación, a pesar de su cáncer, Levi había logrado mantener una rutina con Eren Jaeger.

Desde las diez, sino antes, los mensajes empezaban y no paraban hasta que uno de los dos se quedara dormido.

En esos meses también, había logrado controlar su pequeña atracción por el ojiverde.

Sí, sabía que tenía los orbes verde aguamarina más hermosos que hubiera visto jamás, incluso más aún que los de Isabel porque, un par de lunas llenas atrás, había visto por primera vez en esos casi dos años, una fotografía de Eren.

Había sido una noche casual, donde la charla comenzó con un _"Levi, mándame una foto tuya.", _y había acabado con él pidiendo prestado el Facebook de Hanji y recorriendo una a una las fotos del mocoso.

Desde entonces había tenido uno que otro sueño con Eren, fantasías donde ellos dos se conocían en otras circunstancias, con otras edades y, de hecho, existía la posibilidad de un algo juntos, sin embargo, esas pequeñas burbujas imaginarias se quedaban como lo que eran: dimensiones imposibles, escapatorias temporales a su realidad.

Como fuera, todo estaba bajo control, él podría vivir lo que le restaba de vida sabiendo que esa insignificante atracción no era más que una ilusión, un enamoramiento pasajero y unilateral que no merecía siquiera ser sacado de sus pensamientos y expresado en voz alta.

Sí, Levi Ackerman había construido una sólida muralla alrededor de su corazón, aislando ese sentimiento extraño y dañino, encerrándolo en cuatro muros irrompibles para que muriera allí, como un tumor y no como una expansión, como un cáncer más recorriendo su ser.

Hasta ese 15 de abril.

Cuando una llamada…

Un te amo…

Rompió sus murallas.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

***Christmas + birthday = Christ-b-mas-day (cuek)**

***Me equivoqué en el primer capi y puse que el cumpleaños de Eren era el 30 de enero instead of el 30 de marzo, lo siento por ello pero no puedo corregirlo porque las fechas/meses son importantes.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Sé que soy una real basura por traer esto medio año después y lo siento mucho. No tengo perdón de Jebús. La verdad escribir esto me costó desde diciembre… y no sé, siento que igual no quedó tan hermoso como hubiera deseado pero no sé cuántas veces ya edité esto y es lo más cercano que podré llegar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos mensajes alentadores, la verdad no pensé que esto llegara al kokoro de tantas o.o es decir, yeah, quería hacer un angst pero cuando – tiempo después de subidos los dos capis – releí mi trabajo era como que meh.**

**Muchas gracias a Elizabeth por la música, y a todos los reviews arriba de ella porque, wow, un día de enero leí el de Elizabeth (y justo estaba enferma, supuestamente cargando al futuro mesías (?) y bam! review kilométrico y fue hermoso) y cuando me fijo de nuevo hace unos días, PAM! Nueve reviewses más y yo como…. WOW!**

**Gracias por la paciencia y a los reviews anteriores a ese igual. A los favs y follows.**

**Próx cap espero antes de marzo.**

**Traigan pañuelos porque inicié esta historia sólo para escribir el final ****:)**

**Las amo owo)/**


End file.
